Confessions Of A Brigadier General
by 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye
Summary: AFTER episode 51, no references to the movie. Roy is begining to take Riza out on dates, and everyone is wondering why they are changing so much. The new goverment finally steps aside and selects a new Fuhrer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One "His Confession"

Rated: R

Warning: Heated Moments, Cursing, Violence, and maybe a Lemon way later on.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The people who work and make Fullmetal Alchemist own it.

* * *

Riza blinked as the early morning sunshine streamed through her white curtains. Black Hayate was at her feet, panting and looking happy. "You're hungry aren't you?" she murmured, pushing the hair away from her face. The little dog yipped, and jumped off the bed, rushing to the door. Riza sighed and threw the covers back, padding over to her bathroom and beginning to brush her hair out. She put it up in its clip, and then washed her face and brushed her teeth quickly.

Black Hayate was scratching at the door as she came out and she opened her bedroom door walking out of it and almost being tripped as he sprang past her and out the doggy door in the kitchen. "I'm guessing he really didn't want to get shot at this morning for going potty in the house again." She said, beginning to make coffee. She took a cup back to her room and got out her uniform, beginning to get dressed.

She put her shoulder holsters on over her brown undershirt, and then put her military shirt on, with all it's small stars, stripes, and one badge, showing the world she was 1st lieutenant. Then she put her hip holsters on, and put her other two guns in. She sat down on her bed and pulled her socks on, and then pulled on her boots, making sure they were polished well. She stood up, and viewed herself in the mirror. "Nobody's gonna mess with me today…" she said smirking as she picked up her coffee cup and went out of her room, shutting the door and walking back into the kitchen.

Black Hayate came racing in and looked up at her expectantly. "Ah yes, food." She smiled, going over to the cupboard and scooping some dog food into his bowel. She kneeled in front of him with the bowel, and began to daily ritual. "Black Hayate sit." "Black Hayate beg." And as soon as he did what he was told, she set his dog food down and he rushed forward. "Now you be a good boy when I'm gone, and go potty outside." Riza said, setting her cup in the sink and grabbing her brown trench coat before walking out the door and locking it.

* * *

"Don't call me small!" Edward Elric yelled as Roy Mustang laughed. "Be quiet Edward. I wasn't calling you small, I was calling you a pipsqueak." Roy said, leaning against a desk. "You were insinuating it you bastard!" Edward yelled furiously. "Brother calm down!" Alphonse said, sweeping his golden hair back.

Riza heard all this before she gracefully swept into the office, taking her trench coat off and hanging it on the coat rack. The two continued to argue, and Breda, havoc, Falman, Fuery, and Alphonse continued to watch. She shook her head and went to her desk, looking through the files to make sure all of yesterday's work was finished. It was, and today's work hadn't even been started on. The lazy bastards. She took her 45 caliber out of its holster at her hip and shot right between the two fighting men.

"Enough is enough. General, with all due respect sir, you have paperwork to get to, and Fullmetal you have a report to give. I want both done before lunch, now all of you get to work." Riza said coolly, passing out paperwork for everyone but the two brothers to do. All the men but Roy moaned and started doing their work immediately. She went into the General's office after the General and Edward themselves, and set the paperwork down on his desk and left as Fullmetal began to give his report.

She went back and sat down at her desk as somebody knocked at the door. "Come in." she called, standing up quickly at attention incase it was someone of higher rank than her. Two young girls walked in, each carrying a manila folder with them and look apprehensive. "Can I help you?" Riza asked kindly, looking over them swiftly. One girl was a medium height longhaired blonde with startling green eyes, and the other was a about as tall as Edward, and had waist length red hair.

"Yes ma'ma…we were sent here on orders to see Brigadier General Mustang. We're supposed to be working under him…" The blonde said in a small voice. She couldn't be more than 16 years old. "I see. Right this way girls. Havoc, whatever you're thinking no. And what did I tell you about smoking more than 4 in a row?" Riza said sharply, turning to Jean Havoc quickly. "Sorry Lieutenant." He said, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and getting back to work.

Riza nodded to the girls and they began to follow her as she went into a back room. She knocked softly on a ornate looking door and stepped in, saluting. "Company, sir. It's important." Riza said, stepping in fully, and then to the side to let the two girls in. Roy frowned for a spilt second before raising an eyebrow. "Can I help you ladies?" he said. "We were order to come and give you these…the lady said everything you needed to know was in the folders…" the red head said, handing him the two manila folders.

He took them, and opened one, and began to read through it swiftly. He did the same thing with the other one. His forehead creased as he finished reading the second one and picked up the phone, dialing a number.

"Johnson! You never told me I was getting new people! In fact, you did it without my permission!" he barked into the phone. He waited a few minutes as the other person talked quickly. "They're still debating on a new Fuhrer, and yet they are giving me new people?" Roy said, looking slightly mad. After another few minutes he slammed the phone down, looking aggravated.

"You should go easier on the phone, sir. I don't think Armstrong wants to replace another one." Hawkeye said coolly. "Hawkeye…show them around till I can decide what to do…" Roy said picking up the files again. "Yes, sir." Riza said walking out of the room, the girls following after her.

"What are you going to do with them?" Edward asked, sitting back in the couch, looking smug. "I'm going to put them out on mission with you and Alphonse." Roy said, smirking. Ed jumped up quickly. "No way! You're sticking us with those stick figures?" Ed whined. "Live with it Edward. Now that your report is done, why don't we go introduce them to their new caretaker?" Roy said, standing up and going out the door. Edward followed after him, grumbling.

* * *

"And that's just about all there is in this small office of ours." Riza said, standing at her desk. The two girls nodded and spun around as a door banged open down the small hallway and the General came out, looking happier than their earlier meeting. Hawkeye immediately straightened up, as did the others, and they all saluted. "At ease people." Roy said, stepping in front of the room.

"Now. We have two new Alchemists joining our happy little unit. Amaya Mitsu and Eve Sedgwick. They will be going on mission with Edward and Alphonse from now on." Roy stated clearly, pushing Ed forward, and he looked like he had steam coming at of his ears. "Hello…" he muttered, looking down at the floor. "Hello Elric…" Amaya said, raising an eyebrow. "Uh…Hi?" Eve said, blushing. "I'm Al…" Alphonse muttered, stepping beside his brother.

"Well, now that that's over. You can all go out on your first mission together." Roy said, an evil smirk on his face. "What! Don't we get a damn break!" Edward yelled, his brow ticking with irritation. "Nope. I want you guys to go to Ishbal and oversee the reconstruction, and help if you can." Roy said, crossing his arms. "Yes sir…" Edward mumbled, walking out of the office. "See you guys later!" Alphonse said with a smile, and looked over at the girls. "We should get going. Ed doesn't like to be late anywhere. No matter how much he hates running around…" he said, walking ahead of the girls. The shrugged and went after the two boys.

As soon as they left Riza turned to Roy. "Are you sure that was such a wise decision?" she asked him. "Maybe those two girls and tame those two boys. Besides…I don't need more people running around the office and getting in my hair…" Roy explained easily, taking out his silver pocket watch and checking it. "Better go get some of that damn paperwork done…" he muttered, turning and walking to his office. Riza turned sat at her desk, and began to do her job as well.

* * *

Around noontime, the lunch bell buzzed through out the compound, telling officers and whoever else was there that it was lunchtime and they were aloud their break time. "Finally!" Havoc said, stamping his cigarette out and rushing out the door. The rest of them left, and Riza took no notice that the Brigadier General hadn't come out of his office. She stood up and stretched, sighed, and began to compile her work into neat piles. She wasn't really hungry, just thirsty.

She jumped as she heard the General's door open and shut with a snap and footsteps come from the small hallway. "What are you still doing here Lieutenant? I thought you would be gone with the rest of them." Roy said with surprise in his voice. "I'm not hungry." Riza said bluntly. Roy smirked. "Neither am I. Just thirsty." He said, putting his hands in his pockets like a schoolboy.

Riza nodded, not knowing what to do. "Look, Riza. I wanted to thank you…for letting me stay at your house while I was recovering from the battle with Pride." Roy said, looking serious. Riza felt her lips tip up in a small smile. "You're welcome sir…it was the least I could do for leaving you alone." She said. "You couldn't help that. They captured you and took you halfway down the road. I'm just thankful you found me in time…" Roy said. "Yes, but I shouldn't have gotten captured." Riza began quickly. Roy stepped closer, a smile gracing his lips. "You did what I told you to Riza. You gave me time to break in there, and I got him. I'm proud of you." Roy said, leaning down and kissing her lips softly before winking and walking out the door.

Riza stood stunned for a minute, before gathering her shattered mind back up and shaking her head. "Its' just another one of his damn games. He needs to go find one of his ditzy brods." She muttered, picking up a few spare coins on her desk, deciding on getting a coke from the coke machine instead of going to the cafeteria.

* * *

Ed mumbled incoherent things under his breath as they got on the train. "Is he always like this?" Amaya asked Alphonse, who shook his head quickly. "No. Brother's just been under a lot of strain lately." He answered. "I'm gonna kill that damn bastard." Ed said, throwing himself on the seat. "Yeah, but then we'd all be unemployed Ed boy." Amaya said with a smile. Ed's lips twitched as he tried to smile and the train began to move. "So, how old are you guys?" Al asked the two girls.

"I'm 16." Eve said, pushing some of her shoulder-length blonde hair behind her ear. (it's the same kind of blonde as Riza's) "And I'm 18." Amaya said. "Ed's 18 too, and I'm 17." Al said, looking happy. "That's cool." Eve said, looking around the train. "I wanna get promoted…" Ed said dully. "You'd be an officer…then 3rd lieutenant and so on. And even when you turned 45 you'd probably still be below Brigadier General Mustang." Eve said. "I know that!" Ed snapped. Amaya rolled her eyes, "Gee you don't have to be so mean shorty." She said, clicking her tongue. "DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" he yelled, and to say the least, a big argument broke out.

* * *

Riza took his finished paper work and piled it in their out-tray in the hallway for Officer Knot to take later when she made her rounds. She piled the rest of their finished paperwork in there too. She went back in and sat down, sipping her soda. She took out one of her guns and began taking it out and cleaning it. She looked up briefly as the others came tramping back in.

"Hey! We're almost done with our paperwork!" Breda exclaimed. "Take it easy boys, I have a whole other pile over here." Riza said, wiping the gunshot residue off. Havoc groaned and plopped into his chair. "God we'll never be done with it all." He muttered. "You two are such cry babies." Fuery said, pushing up his glasses. "Stupid brainpan." Havoc muttered lighting up. Roy walked in just as Riza fired a shot, busting the cigarette in Havoc's mouth and causing him to look at her in shock.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked her incredulously. "That's, my good friend is your 10th cigarette today, and I said no more than 4, and you were being incredibly rude." Riza said calmly, putting her gun back in its holster. "Gee, looks who on her rag." Breda whispered. Riza's hand went to her hip. "I heard that Heymans. Do you want a bullet through your chair so it falls over under you weight?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "What is your problem woman?" Havoc asked.

"My problem? You want to know my problem?" Riza said bluntly. They all nodded. "My problem is it's 1 in the afternoon. My problem is I haven't slept well in three weeks. My problem is you damn men always slacking off on your work. And you wonder why you never get promoted? I'll tell you why, it's because you're a bunch of lazy bums." Riza said, opening her desk and bringing out a box of bullets. "I'll be at the shooting range. Get your work done by today." Riza said, walking swiftly out of the room.

They all watched her go. "I want to know how she never looses her cool…" Falman said plaintively. "She's a fiery passionate little thing isn't she?" Roy said, still looking at the door. They all raised their eyebrows. "Are you interested in her sir?" Breda asked, his eyes wide. Roy turned to his crew. "That's a rather stupid question Heymans. What man wouldn't be? The woman's got spunk. Fiery spunk. And I like fire." Roy said, walking back to his office.

Havoc looked after the General, his mouth wide open in shock. "Those two are the last people I ever expected to get together!" he gasped. This time…everyone agreed with Fuery. "You stupid ding dong." Falman said, smacking him upside the head. "What? They've never let slip anything!" Havoc said. "Yeah but it's plain to see they long for each other in way none of us could even comprehend." Fuery said, cleaning his glasses.

* * *

Riza shot the target head-on, taking out her frustration on it. 'How dare he make me feel out of control…' she thought, hitting the target over and over. She used up the rest of her bullets quickly, and sighed, knowing she had more in the office to re-load with incase anything happened. She picked up the empty box and threw it away, and put the hot handled guns back in their holsters. She began to walk back towards the main building, looking down at the ground. She turned around quickly at the sound of a little girl's voice.

"Miss Hawkeye! Miss Hawkeye!" a 6 year-old Elicia Hughes called, a big grin on her face as she saw a person she knew. Her mother was behind her waving. Riza smiled, and kneeled down, giving the small girl a hug. "Elicia. It's wonderful to see you." Riza said. "Mommy said we had to come visit you and Uncle Mustang today because today was special." Elicia said as her mother came up behind them. "Hello Gracia." Riza said, a small smile on her face.

"Riza, it's wonderful to see you again. Is the General in?" Gracia said, giving Riza a small hug. "Yes he is. Would you like to see him?" Riza asked, nodding her head. "Yes, thank you." Gracia said. "So have how you been getting along?" Riza asked as they began to walk up the stairs to the offices. "Just fine. Little miss here is growing like a weed." Gracia said, picking up her daughter. "That's good." Riza said, turning into a corridor with them and going to the end of it, and opening the door.

"Mrs. Hughes!" the men said, looking up in surprise. "Cool it, and get back to work." Riza said, giving them a look. Gracia laughed and put Elicia down. Riza went over to her desk and opened the door. "Elicia, I think I have something in here for you…" Riza said smiling as she brought out a blue lollypop. Elicia squealed and sat on Riza's desk, whipping the wrapper off and licking it." Elicia, what do we say?" Gracia said, firmly. "Thank you Miss Hawkeye." Elicia said, her tongue already blue.

"Wait right here Mrs. Hughes." Riza said, going down the small hallway to the General's door and entering softly. "Sir, you have visitors." She said as he looked up from his work. "Who is it?" he asked, running a hand through his messy hair. Riza smiled, "Gracia and Elicia Hughes, sir." She said and he smiled, getting up and walking out the door with her.

"Gracia! What a surprise!" Roy said, shaking her hand. "Roy Mustang, how dare you not tell me you got promoted to Brigadier General!" Gracia said smacking his arm lightly. Everyone chuckled. "It must have slipped my mind…" Roy said, putting a hand behind his neck nervously. Elicia slipped off of Riza's desk and hugged his leg. "Hi Uncle Roy!" she said enthuastically. "Well hello there Miss. Do I know you?" Roy said, a twinkle in his eye. Elicia giggled. "It's me! Elicia Hughes!" she giggled again, running around the office.

They talked for a while until Elicia started to fall asleep, and then Gracia decided to take her daughter home for a nap. As soon as the left, Roy looked at his watch. "Almost time for the bell to ring. Everyone pack up…" he said, walking back to his office. Riza looked down at her desk. All of her work was finished. Although she didn't know how…

* * *

She sighed as she walked back to her house. The wind was blowing and the air was cold. It was almost wintertime, and there were storms brewing in the distance. She kicked up the fall leaves that had fallen on the ground from the trees that were sparsely planted throughout the city of Central. She walked up to her house and unlocked the door, going inside. Black Hayate came running up just as the phone began ringing.

"Hello?" she said quickly as she picked it up. "So you do pick up your phone Lieutenant." Roy's voice issued from the other line. Her eyes widened, "Yes, yes I just got home…Sir, is something wrong?" she asked, taking her trench coat off. "No, no. I was just calling to talk to you." He said coolly. Oh he was good.

She smiled, "Is there anything in particular you wanted to talk about, sir?" she said, opening her fridge. It was filled with vegetables, fruits, and some meats. "You don't have to call me 'sir' Riza, we're outside of work." He said, a certain tone to his voice. One that made her heart jump. "Right. Roy Mustang, why are you calling me?" she said quickly, pouring herself a glass of apple juice. She loved apple juice.

"Well, Riza Hawkeye, I wanted to ask you something." He said, laughter in his voice. Riza couldn't help but smile. "Well, what is it?" she said, sipping her drink. "I wanted to ask if you would go to dinner with me." Roy said persuasively. Riza nearly spat her apple juice out. "To dinner with…with you?" she said, her eyes as big as dinner plates. "Yes, Riza I believe that's what I said." Roy said coyly.

Riza waited a beat before throwing caution to the winds. "Yes. Yes I'll go out to dinner with you." She said quickly. What the hell? He was hot, she liked him, she was sure he liked her, no harm done right? "Good. It's 6 now, so I'll pick you up at 7?" he asked. "Yes, yes. Seven is good." Riza answered, feeling full of excitement. "Good, I'll see you then." Roy said hanging up his end of the line. Riza hung up her phone, and drank the rest of her juice. Then she did something that was so un-Rizaish. She began to laugh.

* * *

She laughed the whole time she was in the shower. The whole time she was brushing out her hair and brushing her teeth, she laughed. The whole time she was dressing up she laughed. The whole time she fed and watered Black Hayate she laughed. But when the doorbell rang, she stopped laughing and looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Oh god, what am I doing?" she whispered hoarsely as she went to the door.

She opened it, a small smile on her face. Roy pushed himself up off the doorframe. They looked over each other's attire. He wore a light jacket over a nice white shirt and black slacks. She wore a down-to-knee light blue dress with straps and a deep V. Her hair hung at her shoulders. "You look beautiful." Roy was the first comment. She didn't know whither to be sarcastic or blush and tell him to shut the hell up.

"You…you look good too." Riza managed, turning around as she shut the door and looking at Black Hayate, who was panting up at them curiously. "Be good, and potty outside." She said, giving him a look. He barked and pranced off. She shut the door with a snap and locked it. "You sure have him on a short leash." Roy said, offering her his arm. She looked at him suspiciously, gathering her wits. "I better not be one of your one-night stands." She said, raising an eyebrow. He chuckled, putting a hand to his heart. "Riza…would I do that to someone who can shoot me faster than I can raise my hand to snap my fingers?" he said smiling.

She rolled her eyes with a smile, taking his arm. He opened the car door for her and helped her in. "Thank you." She said lightly. He went around and got in on the other side, and began to drive. "So… where are we going?" she asked, looking straight ahead. "Just a little restraunt on the north side of Central. I heard they have some of the best cooks around here working for them." Roy said casually. "Hmm, I think I heard about them…" Riza said, chancing a glance at him.

They drove in silence for a little bit before Roy spoke again. "Riza…the reason I asked you out to dinner, was so I could get to know you better." He confessed. Riza looked over at him…hard. "And why would you want to get to know me better, _Roy_?" she said, putting emphasis on his name. "So I could date you." Roy said bluntly. Riza's mouth dropped before she pushed it back up and shook her head. "You could be going out with one of your off-the-street women." She said.

"Yes, I could. But I chose to get to know you better and date you." Roy said. "And how do I know you aren't going to dump me like you did the rest of them?" Riza said, cocking her head to the side. "Because I actually LIKE you, Riza. You're full of passion and fire. You have good ambition, too." Roy said. Riza looked at him for a few moments, curious about his motives. "Seems good enough…but if you do end up tossing me to the curve, I'm kicking your ass." She said, crossing her arms. "Deal." Roy laughed, turning a corner.

* * *

Dinner was nice to say the least. They talked, and Riza actually talked and laughed a little bit. He enjoyed her company, and told her a little bit about him. But they mostly talked about her. When it came time to order dessert, they were both sharing a menu. And Riza's angel was yelling 'No' but her devil was yelling 'GO FOR IT!' So she listened to her devil side for once.

"I want something with chocolate…" she said, looking past the fruity stuff. "Chocolate sounds good…" Roy said, pointing at a double chocolate cake with whipped cream and peanut butter chips. Riza chuckled, "That's what I was thinking." She said, looking at him. He shrugged his shoulders with a smile. "Great minds think alike." He said. She rolled her eyes with a smile as the waitress came over. He ordered two slices of the good-looking cake, and they were silent for a few moments.

"What do you like to do for fun? Besides torture Edward Elric about height." She asked him. He laughed. "I like to write." He answered truthfully. She gaped at him. "Then how come you hate paperwork!" she said, giving him an evil look. "Because I'd rather be writing a story then writing down what happened during a scuffle in the middle of the lunch room." Roy said. Riza gave him a small smile, "I've written a few times…but I wouldn't really call it my forte. I'd rather be telling it than writing it." She said. "You like to voice your thoughts and opinions too." He said with a smirk. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Look what I have to work with. Havoc's a chain-smoker, Fuery's to smart for his own good. Falman's an even bigger pervert than you are, and Breda is lazier than anyone in the office combined. And the Elrics are hardly ever around." Riza explained. "Right, that's all very true. But you would do all that anyway. I want to know how you can be so composed and calm all the time?" he asked her, putting his head on his wrist and looking at her. "It's easy…I've had lots of training…" Riza said, not going into detail. Roy didn't push her too either.

"Your cake." The waitress said, putting to plates down and prancing away. "What is it with the servers in here?" Riza said in a low voice. "They all like to prance." She added, biting into her cake. "I don't know…I guess the owner wants them to be all peppy and chipper." Roy said, doing the same. Riza smiled. "This is really rich…" he said, taking a sip of his drink. "It's double chocolate…" Riza said, looking like she was in heaven. He loved that look on her face.

"I had a really good time tonight sir, er…Roy." Riza said as he walked her to her door. "I did too. Your company is enjoyable Riza." He said, looking into her amber eyes. She blushed. 'It's the wine…' she thought quickly. "Would you like to do this again?" he asked her slowly, his hand still on the small of her back. She felt all warm and fuzzy, even though the wind was blowing and the chill had gotten colder.

"You want the truth Mustang?" she said softly, looking right back at him. "Yeah, the truth would be nice Riza…" he said. "I would very much like to do this again…" she said. He leaned in and kissed her softly. She didn't know if it was the cake, the wine, or him making her go crazy, but she lost all her senses as she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

A/N: Review for me guys! I hope you like it! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two "His Jealously"

Rated: R

Warning: Heated Moments, Cursing, Violence, and LEMON THIS CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The people who work and make Fullmetal Alchemist own it.

* * *

Riza smiled the entire time she got dressed the next morning. She fed Black Hayate, forgetting to do his commands, and didn't even drink her coffee. She just got dressed and did her hair, and did her morning ritual before flying out the door and locking it. She snuggle dup inside her trench coat as the bitter wind blew. The leave blew down the street as she walked to the 4 blocks to HQ.

* * *

She smiled as she walked into he office, taking off her trench coat. "Good morning gentlemen." She said, walking over to her desk and sitting down, sorting through the day's paperwork. Havoc looked at her, his mouth wide open. "Are you okay Lieutenant?" they all asked at the same time. "Can't a girl smile and be happy?" she said, rolling her eyes and passing at their paperwork as the General walked in.

"Chief, you gotta help us. Hawkeye's gone A-wall." Havoc said, looking at Roy as he hung up his trench coat. "Don't be ridiculous Jean." Roy said, smiling as Riza handed him his paper work. "Good Morning, sir. I trust you had a good night's rest last night?" she said going over to her desk. "Yes Lieutenant I did. Thank you for asking." He said, walking back to his office with a grin.

"What the hell was that?" Breda asked, beginning to work. "A friendly banter between two co-worker Heymans." Riza answered, opening a book she had to read through for research. They all shook their heads on got on with their work. About 2 hours later, there was a pounding at the door and Alex Louis Armstrong came in. Riza jumped up and saluted him quickly. "Ah, Lieutenant, is The Brigadier General in?" he asked kindly. "Yes, sir. Right this way." Riza said, leading him down the small hallway and knocking on the General's office door.

She stepped in and saluted him. "Company sir she said, stepping to the side quickly as Armstrong came in. "I was wondering when you'd be coming by Armstrong." Mustang said, gesturing the large man to have a seat. "The fact of the matter is, General, that you ARE one of the people up for our next Fuhrer. They only have one other candidate other than you though, and that's Jeremiah Rowland." Armstrong said, handing him a file. Roy glanced over it. "Ha! He's not even an alchemist. He's a good fighter and that's about it. I thought they said they were looking at State Alchemists for candidates." Roy said, setting the file aside.

"They were, till they singled us all out, and brought up just you. Then they decided they should make it fair and have another choice." Armstrong said, looking disgusted. "Heh, I'm going to win no matter what." Roy said, looking smug. Riza rolled her eyes with a small smile. 'He's such a cocky bastard.' She thought, continuing to listen. "Be that as to may, sir, you need to be careful. Make sure you get your done, and your record stays spotless." Armstrong said.

They continued talking and she lost interest long before they stopped. Her thoughts began to wonder and it was a little while before she noticed Armstrong had left and Roy was looking at her expectantly. She recovered quickly, "Sir?" she said not blinking an eye at her day dreaming state. "I asked you to come here Lieutenant." Roy said, a smirk on his face. Riza rolled her eyes and went to his desk. "What do you want?" she asked, looking behind her quickly.

"To ask you if you wanted to go out to dinner again." Roy said, handing her a stack of finished paperwork. "I think you know the answer to that…sir." Riza said lightly, taking it from him. There was a commotion in the front office, and a lot of yelling. "Ah…I think Fullmetal found out I sent him on a wild goose chase…" Roy said, standing and walking to the door. Riza walked after, an eyebrow raised.

"ISHBAL HAS BEEN REBUILT FOR TWO MONTHS YOU BASTARD!" Edward yelled as soon as he saw Roy. Roy crossed his arms. "Had to get you out of my hair for a couple days. Looks like it worked." Roy said with a smirk. Riza set the finished paper work on her desk with the rest of the finished work and went about her business as the shouting match continued. The two girls that had arrived sat down on the other side of desk.

"Is it always like this?" the blonde one asked. "No. Only when Edward's temper gets the best of him." Riza answered with a small smile. "I'm Amaya by the way, and this is Eve." Te red head said shaking Riza's hand. "Riza Hawkeye, first Lieutenant." Riza said, shaking Amaya's hand. "Oh! I should be calling you ma'ma." Amaya said, looking horrified. Riza chuckled, "Don't worry about it. You didn't really get a chance to formally know me." She said, looking over a few papers.

"Edward, calm down before I have to calm you down." Roy said easily a few minutes later. Edward took a breath and sweat dropped. "I'm going to kick your ass someday, Mustang mark my words…" he said, out of breath. "And that's the day when pigs with roses sticking out of their butts fly." Roy laughed, going over to a filing cabinet and bringing out a couple files and handing them to Amaya and Eve. "Take these upstairs, and when you get off the stairs, take a right. Then go straight down and into the library. Tell the guards you're there on the General's business. Go in and go to the very back. Hand them to a woman named Schiezka." Roy said, turning and walking back to his office.

"Better get going…" Riza said giving them a smile as they stood up. They nodded and walked quickly out of the room. "Edward, Alphonse, I assume that since the General left, you're free to do as you please." Riza said evenly, picking up the finished paper work and going out in the hall to put it in the out-tray. They walked out past her, telling her good-bye and chatting.

* * *

During lunchtime, Riza wasn't hungry once more and just went down the hall to the soda machine and got herself a soda pop. "You know, you should at least have a piece of fruit. I don't want my first Lieutenant starving herself." Roy's voice issued from behind her. She tensed up some and turned around. "I am not starving myself. I just don't like eating during the middle of the day." She said shortly, turning and walking back down the hall. He followed beside her quickly.

They walked into he empty office and Riza sat down at her desk. "Okay, now what?" Riza said, looking up at him. "You've been trying to ignore me." Roy said. "No, I'm trying to be discreet sir." Riza said, popping the tab and sipping the fizzy drink. "Right. I'll believe that when Havoc gets a girlfriend." Roy said, sitting on her desk. "You're on my reports." She giggled, poking his arm. "That's one I haven't been on before." He said setting her coke down. She smiled and stood up, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Smart woman." He whispered, pulling her close and kissing her passionately.

She pulled back a few minutes later, breathless. "Your eyes are pretty when they're glazed over you know?" he said, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Your heart beats faster than a rabbit's." Riza said, smiling. He chuckled. "Witty. What other surprises do you have for me?" Roy asked, running his hands down her sides.

"A lot. But I expect you'll be taking your time to learn?" Riza said, looking at him. "I'll be taking my time yes, but in the end I will get what I want." Roy said flippantly. Riza gave him a look. "What's that?" she asked him. "To be with you." Roy said, getting serious. "Oh…" Riza said, looking down at the ground. Roy slipped off the desk. "I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do Riza. I want you to be comfortable in this relationship." He said, embracing her. "Roy…I've never even been in a relationship. I've never had time for one." Riza said calmly.

"But you seem to have time for this one." Roy said, kissing her cheek. "True…but you're the only man I've ever even considered dating. Even if you are a ladies man…" Riza said. Roy kissed her lips lightly, his hand behind her neck. "I don't do that anymore…" he whispered against her soft pink lips. "But…" she began and he kissed her sharply, shutting her up. She tried to protest, but ended up failing and melting onto him.

* * *

"He's cute." Eve said, biting into her sandwich. "For you maybe…but I'm more interested in what makes Ed tick." Amaya said, biting into her pie. "You would be. You always go for the temperamental peoples." Eve laughed, sipping her Kool-Aid. "Talking about us are you?" Ed and Al said together as they sat down next to the two girls. "Maybe." Amaya said, giving Ed a look.

"Alphonse, do like dancing?" Eve said turning her attention to the younger brother. "Yeah…a little." Al said, poking at his sandwich. "Well, if, hypothetically, I asked you if you would like to go dancing tonight? Would you? Hypothetically I mean." Eve said, pushing some blonde hair back. "Hypothetically, yes I would. What time, hypothetically?" Al asked, smiling. "Eight-ish." Eve said, standing up and sashaying off. "What did they just say?" Amaya asked Ed, looking directly at him.

"Hypothetically, my brother and your friend are going on a dancing date tonight around eight." Edward said, laughing. "You want to go too? I heard that the place they're going is pretty cool." Amaya said with a smile. "Sure why not." Ed answered, rolling his eyes. What they didn't know…was that the four of them were going to run into two very interesting people at this dancing place…

* * *

Riza rifled through her closet. "This is absurd! I know I least have one dancing dress!" She said, throwing various shirts, pants, and skirts onto her bed. "Aha!" she exclaimed thrusting up a blue silk dress. It was strapless, and it went down to her knees and stopped. She went to the bathroom and set it on a peg screwed to the door before stripping and getting in the shower.

She stepped out and dried off quickly, stepping lightly into the dress and brushing back her hair. She pinned half of it up and left the other half down. She walked out into her bedroom and put all of her clothes back in her closet neatly before stepping into a pair of low-heels that matched the blue silk dress. She lightly sprayed on some of her favorite perfume. "Apple Mists" and walked out into the kitchen, setting out water and food for Black Hayate.

The small dog looked up at her, his head cocked to one side as if to say, "Why do you keep leaving me in the evenings?" She smiled down at the dog, and patted him on the head. "He's invited me to go out with him again Hayate. I can't ignore him. He needs me as much as I need him." She said, straightening up as the doorbell chimed. She grabbed her light shawl and wrapped it lightly around her arms. She opened the door and smiled.

"Well, don't we look charming?" He said, kissing her lightly and offering her his arm. "Well, well aren't we being quaint?" She said, looking up at him as he escorted her to the car. "I am not old-fashioned Riza. This is very modern thank you." He said, opening the car door for her. "I'll believe you when pigs fly." Riza said. "With roses stuck up their butts?" Roy said, getting in on the other side. "Yes." Riza laughed.

* * *

"So…what is this place called?" Riza said an hour later after they had finished dinner. "I'm not sure…but Havoc said all the officers go here Friday and Saturday nights. And tonight's Friday, so I figured, what the hell. And I'd watch out, we might end up running into everyone…" Roy said, parking the car. "Are you sure it's ok to go public so soon?" Riza asked, accepting his help as he opening the door for her and shut it after she climbed out. "Yes. If we're going to be together, we won't be able to keep it secret for long anyways…" Roy said as they went towards the huge dance hall.

"Oh…My…God…" Edward said. Amaya, Eve, Ed, Al, Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery, Armstrong, Schiezka, Ross, and Bloch all gaped, as did the rest of the military personnel that were there. Roy sighed and grasped her hand. "Ignore them. You're here to have fun with me." He whispered in her ear. She chuckled, grasping his hand back. "H-H-Hello, sir…" Ross said as Roy and Riza stopped in front of the small group.

"You can all quit staring. It was going to happen eventually. And don't' call us sir or ma'ma. We're not in the office. We do have names." Riza said, a small smile on her face. "Right. Riza and Roy." Bloch said stupidly. "NO! I thought their names were Mustang and Hawkeye! Duh!" Eve said, smacking Bloch upside the head. Riza laughed, "Enough is enough. We're all here to have fun not hit people and stare." She said, leaning on Roy. "I always knew you two would end up together." Falman said confidently.

"You weren't saying that earlier today." Breda said, sipping his beer. "You aren't even wearing make-up Lieutenant, I mean Riza!" Schiezka said, looking over Riza's face and attire for the evening. "Of course not. The woman has natural beauty! Like my sister and Mother. It runs in the Armstrong line! Passed down from generation to generation!" Armstrong boomed. Riza blushed some. "I can officially say I don't own even a tube of lip-stick people. I have no need to paint my face to look a like a damn china doll." She said, turning to a waiter.

"Can I get you and your boyfriend anything?" the young girl asked. "I'll have a Brandy." Roy said before turning back to the group. "I'll take a Strawberry Daiquiri." Riza said with a small smile. She turned back to the group. "Riza, how can you date such an ass?" Edward said, poking Roy in the shoulder. Riza smiled up at Roy. "He's not such an ass once you get on his good side Edward." She said. Eve giggled, "I asked Amaya the same question about Edward earlier." She said. "We are not dating!" Amaya and Ed said at the same time.

"Sure you're not…" Havoc said easily, lighting up a cigarette. "Aren't your lungs black enough Jean?" Amaya asked him evenly. "Nope. I wanna die with one of these in my mouth. It's a life ambition." He said sarcastically. Riza sighed and shook her head, mumbling something about not having her 45.'s. Their drinks were brought and Riza sipped hers. "Roy, I want to some here every weekend." She chuckled. Roy smiled, "Whatever you want." He told her, drinking his brandy.

"Isn't the point of being here to dance?" Eve said, looking at Alphonse. "You're right." Riza said, setting her drink on a nearby table with everyone else's. A particularly good song came on just then. "Dance with me." Riza said, pulling him to the dance floor. He thrust his brandy at Fuery and the group smiled and laughed. "He's whipped." Edward said grinning evilly. "So are you." Amaya said, dragging him to the dance floor. "She's my friend!" He yelled back at the group, who was howling with laughter. Eve grabbed Al's arm and dragged him out there.

"What's the name of this song?" Roy asked as he danced with Riza. "I Don't Want You To Go, by Carolyn Dawn Johnson." Riza said easily, pushing some hair behind her shoulder. "You look more beautiful than you did last night." He told her softly. "You're just leading me into a false sense of security." She said with a sigh, smiling up at him and rolling her eyes. "Am I really? I'm just trying to get you to fall for me." Roy said, placing a kiss on her neck. "Edward's right you are an evil bastard." Riza said giggling.

"They look so cute together." Schiezka sighed, looking like she was reading a romance novel. The song reached its last note and a fast paced foreign song came on that had the three couples off the dance floor in a heartbeat. "Have a good dance Roy." Havoc teased, sipping his beer. "You drinking cheap beer, smoking a cancer stick, and have no date. I am drinking Brandy, and don't smoke, and have the most beautiful woman in the world stuck on my shoulder. Would you like to tease me again Jean?" Roy said with a smirk.

Riza slapped his arm lightly. "I am not stuck to your shoulder Roy Mustang. I'm simply attracted to your cologne." She said, picking up her drink. Havoc scowled. "Rub it in our faces why don't you?" he muttered. "I think it's wonderful the General and his Lieutenant are finally dating." Ross said, poking Havoc in the shoulder. Edward snorted, "Maybe now he'll straighten his act up." He muttered. "My act has always been straight thank you Fullmetal." Roy said, mocking offendation.

"Sure you have." Falman said with a laugh. "Oh my god! Riza Hawkeye!" a feminine voice came from behind the group. They all turned and Riza let out a small groan. "Uh…do I know you?" Riza said, lifting an eyebrow. "Oh my god! RiZA! It's my! Tiffany? The class of 1912? We were best friends!" the woman said, hugging Riza. "Right…uh Ridgefield High School. I graduated in 1912." Riza said, pushing herself off the woman and wincing as the woman squealed.

"You were 18, and the hottest girl in school I remember. And you were dating that one guy. The one who cheated on you with that Slut Marcy? Then you went back out with him, and he so took your virginity, I remember that was all you could talk about!" Tiffany said, rolling her eyes and moving her hands. Riza slapped her forehead. " Hey Girl! I mean, Tiffany, shut up!" Riza said, covering her old friends mouth. Roy grit his teeth. "Did you expect Hawkeye to be a virgin?" he heard Havoc whisper to Fuery.

"Anyways, oh my god, I heard you enlisted in the Military! It must have been because he dumped you right at the alter." Tiffany said turning to the group. "I bet you didn't know that about old Rizzo. Yep, she was about to marry Mark Thompson. Oh my god, he was so cute, then he dumped her right at the alter. He told her something horrible, I can't even remember it. But she was in tears when she heard the reason her parents didn't make it to the wedding was because they were in a train wreck. So she just quit crying and became all cool and calm." Tiffany said.

"Then the next thing we all hear in Yosemite is that you joined the military and became a sharpshooter! Then we all just lost touch with you Riza. Oh my god, why did you let that happen?" Tiffany asked, looking at Riza. Riza let out a long slow breath. Now, anybody that knows Riza, knows that she was really pissed off. Roy looked pretty pissed too. "Because I didn't feel like it. And thanks for telling my friends and boyfriend my deep dark secret. Now let me go home and pack my things so I can restart my life again with just my dog!" Riza snapped, loosing her patience.

"Tiffany! Oh my god, is that the lovely Riza!" a man's voice boomed. "Great, why don't I embarrass myself more?" Riza muttered, drinking down the rest of her Daiquiri. By this time, Roy's hand was itching towards his pocket where his gloves were. "Hold it Chief…let Hawkeye handle it…" Havoc said quickly. "Mustang, calm down…Riza can handle herself…" Edward said, gripping the General's arm. "Mark! Ex-fiancé!" Riza said, looking peeved. "Riza, still not wearing any make-up. Tsk, Tsk girlfriend!" he said. "The reason you dumped me at the alter when I heard about my parents dying…you went gay. Lovely. Now that my commanding officer, and my other friends know why my life is a living hell, I'll just go.." Riza said.

"Okay, let loose the beast…" Havoc said as they let go of Roy. Riza turned to Roy, who nearly pushed her out of the way. "Roy, stop it." She said, taking his arms and pushing him back towards their friends. "They mean nothing, just ignore them okay?" she said, taking his gloves away from him quickly. "Riza…you never told me…" he grit out. "I didn't think you were ready, I wasn't ready to tell you." Riza said, her amber eyes hard as she restrained him.

"I think you two should leave." Amaya said lightly, stepping in front of the lady and the gay guy. "Is Rizzo gonna be okay?" the woman asked, a smile on her face. "NO! Now get lost you freaky people of the Lieutenant's past!" Schiezka snapped, pushing up her glasses. They huffed and turned around, getting lost in the crowd. Riza stepped back from her boyfriend and pushed a stray lock of hair back, crossing her arms. "Riza…are you gonna be ok?" Eve asked softly, putting a hand on her commanding officer's shoulder. "Yes. I'll be just fine thank you." Riza said, regaining her footage.

Roy grabbed his gloves and put them up, looking angry. "Roy, listen to me. I know you haven't exactly told me everything either, so there is no call for your attitude whatsoever. This relationship is not going to work if you're going to get jealous over me nearly marrying a gay guy 9 years ago." Riza said calmly. He looked up at her. "It was the way she was talking to you. About you. That pissed me off to." He said, letting a breath out. "If it's any consolation, I didn't really love him. I was 18, and I was naive…" Riza said, laughing bitterly. Roy took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm sorry I got jealous…" he said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you how stupid I used to be." Riza said with a smile. "And we all still love you guys for you." Fuery and Schiezka said together. The couple chuckled and turned back to the group. "We should get going…we'll see you guys Monday…" Roy said, nodding to the group. They all said their goodbyes, and the couple left.

* * *

Riza pulled back from their third kiss on her front porch. "Would…would you like to come inside?" she asked shyly, grabbing the door handle she had un-locked earlier. He smiled, "Yes, yes I would." He said and she let them in, setting her shawl on a peg in the entryway before waving hand around and letting it fall to her side. "This is it." She said, smiling and looking around her little house.

"It screams 'Riza' that's for sure." Roy said, his hands in his pockets. "Can I get you anything?" Riza asked, going into the kitchen. "No, no. I'm okay." Roy said, following her. Riza flipped on the light and shivered. "Damn heating system. I need to get it replaced." She said, going and turning it up more. "Or I could just warm you up myself." Roy said, wrapping his arms around her from behind. She blushed, and put her hands over his, feeling their warmth.

"Where's your dog?" he asked, looking around. "Probably on my bed waiting for me to go to sleep so he can wake me up early in the morning so he can bug me." Riza said, detaching herself from him and walking back to her bedroom, him trailing after her. Black Hayate yipped and jumped of the bed, rushing at Roy. "Hey doggy!" he said, picking the little dog up and cuddling with it.

"I don't want to hear anything about treating dogs like dirt either Mustang." Riza said, patting both him and the dog on the head as she went to the bathroom and took her hair down. She brushed it out before coming back into the room and going to her closet, putting her shoes up. "You're such a cute doggy, yes you are. You don't ask for paychecks do you? No you don't." Roy cooed the dog, sitting on the bed with the dog, which licked his face and panted happily.

"I can see you two will get along wonderfully." Riza said, sitting beside her boyfriend and taking the dog away, who yipped and rushed out of the room to cause havoc on the rest of the house. "I love dogs." Roy said happily. "I know…" Riza said, remembering a logn time ago when she had first gotten Black Hayate. "Here, let me take your coat." Riza said, pulling it off and tossing it on her rocking chair she had set up against the window. Now he just had on his slacks and white button-up shirt.

She sat back beside him and took his hands, kissing them. "Riza…what are you doing?" he asked, pushing some hair behind her ear as she pulled her legs up underneath the rest of her body. "Attempting to seduce you." She joked, kissing his lips softly. "It's working." Roy said with a smirk. Riza giggled, "No it's not." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his torso. "Yes it is." He argued, running a hand down her arm and her leg.

"Roy…tell me something…" Riza said as he unzipped the back of her dress. "What?" he asked, pulling her into his lap. "Do you love me?" she whispered softly. Roy looked into her eyes, "Yes. I do love you." He said. She kissed his lips. "Will you always love me?" she asked softly. He chuckled, and pulled her, if possible, closer. "I've always loved you, Riza. From the first moment we spoke, set eyes on each other. I've been in love with you forever." Roy said, pushing more hair behind her ear.

Riza's eyes welled up with tears, "Oh now look what you've done to me…" she whispered. Roy kissed her tears away. "You've never cried before…" he murmured. "I've never had a reason to Roy Mustang, until your smug, arrogant ass told me you loved me." Riza said, hugging him. "Are you scarred?" he asked her as it thundered outside. Rain began to fall and the heating system finally kicked in. "Of having sex with you, or of you and our relationship?" Riza said, pulling back.

* * *

LEMON WARNING

* * *

"I dunno, both." Roy said, messing with her dress. "I am definitely not afraid to have sex with you, but I might be a little bit scared of being in a relationship with you…" Riza confessed. "I won't hurt you…if that's what you're scared of…" Roy said, standing her up. She covered her chest with her arms as the dress fell off. "Maybe it is…" she said stoutly as she looked down at her lacy black panties and matching strapless bra.

"I wonder how you knew I liked black lace darling?" he asked softly, standing in front of her, and taking her hands in his. "I didn't…it was a guess." She whispered breathlessly as he leaned in and kissed her senseless. She lifted her hands up and began to unbutton his shirt, and while he kissed down her neck. She threw his shirt across the room, and gasped at his buff abs and chest. "Work out much?" she murmured as she was pushed onto the bed. "My gym membership ran out." Roy muttered, un-clasping her bra.

"Ha! Doing your paperwork is the only challenge you have." Riza said, gasping as he suckled on her breast. "You were saying?" he asked as she grasped her bed sheets. "You heard me you cocky bastard." She said. "Yea baby, you just keep saying that." Roy said, kissing her lips and demanding entrance. She granted it as she took off his belt and tossed it across the room. He toed off his shoes and socks, and she wrapped her arms around him.

"You are demanding." She said as he pulled back and suckled on her neck. "And you are very delicious." Roy muttered, kissing down her chest and to her stomach. She arched her back and closed her eyes in ecstasy as he slowly pulled her panties off. He came back to her face and kissed her lips. "You're naked I'm not, haha." He murmured in her ear. "Not for long Mustang." She whispered, pinching his nipple. "Ouch…" he faked hurt as she pulled his pants and boxers off of him.

"My, my you are fiery outside the bed as well as inside." Roy said, kissing lightly on her stomach. "And you're just as much of a jackass." Riza said loyally. "Can always count on you to tell me the truth, can't I Riza?" he asked her as she kissed her inner thigh, causing her to moan. "Yes, sir." She said. "Ohh, I like that." Roy joked, spreading her legs. "You would, bastard." Riza said, cursing him silently. He rubbed her right breast lightly, causing her to moan some more. "Damn you. Just get on with it." She muttered, slapping his hand away.

"Now, now Riza. With patience comes great pleasure." Roy said wisely, kissing each of her hips, causing her to shiver. "You sound like a fucking fortune cookie…" she gasped as he began to lick her. The rain fell harder outside and the wind picked up some, and lighting lit up the room as the lights flickered and died. "Remind me to call the electric company tomorrow?" she said wrapping her legs around his neck. "Yeah sure, you can do that while we go at it again." Came his muffled reply. She gasped as he hit her pleasure zone quickly.

He came back up just before she could reach her breaking point. "You are a bastard." She said, slapping his arm lightly as he kissed her lips softly and she could taste a bit of herself. "I want you Riza…can I have you?" Roy whispered in her ear. "Yes, yes. God just take me Roy Mustang." Riza said and he plunged into her without another word, causing her to cry out. "Oh my god…" she moaned as he began to move in and out of her slowly.

"My, my Riza…you're all tense…" he murmured in her ear as she wrapped her legs and arms around him. "It's all your fault." Riza murmured as he quickened the pace and placed her up against the headboard, pounding into her. "Are you enjoying yourself, princess?" he asked, nipping at her neck. "I think you know the answer to that…SIR." She said, kissing him heatedly. "God woman…you turn me on…" he said hoarsely as he felt her tighten up. "God Roy you talk a lot." Riza said, thrusting her hips to meet his.

"You do too, so shut up." He said, feeling her tighten up more and he knew they were about to go over the edge. "Oh god…Roy…" she gasped out, feeling the heat. "Are you ready Lieutenant?" he asked her cockily. "God yes, sir." She said and they thrust together one last time before he groaned and slumped against her and she cried out his name.

* * *

END LEMON

* * *

Riza blinked as thunder sounded through the sky followed by another flash of lightning. It was gray and murky outside and cold. And she was warm and toasty, cuddled next to a Brigadier General. She sighed with content, and kissed his nice chest. He whimpered in his sleep and tightened his grip on her. "Overprotective bastard." She muttered, pushing him off of her with one last kiss and going into the bathroom as he slept on.

She flipped the light on (electricity was back on by now), and looked in the mirror. "Oh…My…God… I have sex hair…" she said, taking her brush and dragging it though her messy blonde hair. When she had it to her liking, she pinned it up like she always did and pulled her black silk robe on, tying it tightly. She walked into the kitchen and did her morning ritual. "I wonder if the man eats breakfast?" she asked her dog, sitting at the kitchen counter.

The dog answered her with a sharp bark and went back to his kibble. "Thanks pal." She said sarcastically and went to the fridge, pouring herself a glass of apple juice. She poured him one too. Then she made pancakes, and eggs with sausage and bacon. She put it all on the table and padded back to her bedroom. "Wake up." She said, pushing on the dead body. A snore was all she got. "I said, wake up you bum." She said, shaking him. "No mommy. I don't want to go to school. That teacher hate me!" the dead body whimpered, sleeping on.

"You bastard. I'm way younger than your mother." Riza said, tugging the blankets off him and tossing them on the floor. He curled in a ball and snored on. "Goddamn you Mustang…" she said narrowing her eyes. She went to her closet and pulled out one of her four 45.'s. "You owe me a new feather pillow." She pouted aiming at the pillow right next to his left ear and shooting. He jumped up with a strangled scream and fell with a thud on the floor. "I swear it was the evil squirrel!" he yelled.

"You owe me a new feather pillow Mustang. Now get dressed in this spare robe and come eat your damn breakfast." Riza said coolly, throwing a wool robe at him. "And comb your hair, it looks like a chicken coop." She said, walking out of the room, placing the gun back in its place. "My girlfriend is crazy!" he said, pulling the robe on and running a hand through his hair a couple times. He stood up and replaced the blankets, and walked to the kitchen quickly. Lest she shoot at him for being late.

"That was good." Roy said an hour later, helping her wash dishes. Sleet was falling thick and fast outside, causing the streets to become slippery. Riza dried her hands off as Roy finished up and frowned. "It's going to snow…and so early…it's only October 1st…" Riza said. "Maybe it wanted to snow early…" Roy said, putting the last dish on the drying rack. "Don't be a smart ass Roy." Riza said playfully, poking him in the chest. "Gee, I love you too baby." He said kissing her lips lightly.

* * *

"What do you think they did?" Havoc asked. It was Monday morning and both the Brigadier General and the 1st Lieutenant were late. "They screwed, duh Jean." Breda said lightly. "Don't let her catch you talking like that." Ross said warningly. "Yeah, she'll shoot your head off." Schiezka said. "Yeah, well they're late." Edward said, checking his watch as he watched snow fall outside the window.

"Maybe you guys should give them some room." Amaya said, passing out paperwork. "They're never late!" the whole room roared back. She glared at them. "Ya don't have to yell." She said furiously. That's when the couple walked in, and Riza's soft laughter was heard. Havoc's cigarette dropped, Falman spilled his coffee, Breda dropped his apple, and Fuery dropped the dog he had found. Amaya dropped the day's paperwork, Eve nearly choked on her bagel, and Ed and Al gaped. Ross and Bloch gulped and looked scared, and Armstrong stopped flexing his muscles.

Riza put their trench coats on their pegs and shook the snow off her head, and brushed it out of his hair. "You look good, sir." She said, saluting him. They turned to the group and raised their eyebrows. "WHERE YOU TWO!" The group yelled. Riza's hand flew to her hip instantly, but Roy grabbed it quickly. He looked down at his watch, "We're only 10 minutes late. Get off our case." He said, letting go of Riza's and hand walking to his office.

"All of you clean up this mess now. Armstrong, Bloch, Ross, and Schiezka, back to where you belong. This office needs to get busy. Falman, Breda, Fuery, and Havoc, clean up your mess and get to work. Mitsu pick up those papers and finish passing them out. Eve and Al go to the library and return these books. Edward, go do something…" Riza commanded. Everyone was in a flurry of movement as Riza gave the books to Eve and Al.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked chapter two. Please review for me! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three "Whenever, Wherever"

Rated: R

Warning: Heated Moments, Cursing, Violence, and maybe a couple Lemons.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The people who work and make Fullmetal Alchemist own it. Riza is OOC in this Chapter!

* * *

"No Edward."

"But you have power over him now. You could get me an extension!"

"No, Edward."

"Come on, Lieutenant."

"No Edward."

"Hawkeye…"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SHE SAID NO EDWARD!" Amaya snapped, looking up from her work. Edward glared at his female co-worker, "This isn't your business, be quiet!" he snapped. "You're making it everyone's business when you won't give up and shut up! Now be quiet so we can do our work!" Amaya snapped back.

They began arguing and Riza sighed, ceasing typing on the typewriter. It was a good report she was typing up too. A door slammed open down the hall and everyone began arguing, telling everyone else to shut up, and Riza sneakily reached fro her gun as the General stomped in, looking mad. She pulled the trigger and the bullet blazed through the ceiling tile, causing a loud CRACK to resound through the medium sized room.

Everyone sat down and began working again, shutting up quickly. "Fullmetal, your report is due." Roy snapped. "It's not done…" Edward said, scrawling out words on a piece of paper quickly. "It was due three hours ago. It's almost lunchtime now. Lets get going." Roy said, his patience thin that day. The snow was piling up outside, it looked like they might get snowed in sooner or later.

"So I slacked off, I'm going to need at least a day's extension." Edward said, going onto page three. "It's a report about the live stock around the farms outside of the city! How long could it take you Elric?" Roy shouted, his patience gone, out the window. "Sir, please calm down. It's not his fault he's a little lazy. I don't blame him. Besides, you and everyone else in this room are just as lazy." Riza said, typing her report once more.

"Fine, one day's extension Elric." Roy said, stomping back to his office, muttering about the female population. Edward sighed, and went back to writing neater and more slowly. The lunch bell rang, and everyone sprang up, running out of the room. Riza finished typing her paragraph, and wrote a note, leaving it on her desk for Roy. She grabbed her coat with fur lining she had gotten out of her closet because of the snow, and put it on, and donned her pair of gloves before walking out of the office.

Tomorrow was October 6th, her birthday. Everybody knew, but she chose to ignore that. She wasn't a big party person. And it didn't help that tomorrow was Friday and they were all going to the dance hall again. It had become an every Friday thing between the friends. She walked into the small store and went up to the glass counter, looking at all the different tins. She finally selected an assortment for her and Roy and a tin full of chocolate chip for the others. She took the bag from the shopkeeper and handed the money over before walking back out into he swirling snow.

She walked back into the office, and shut the door, hanging her gloves and coat up. There was 10 minutes left for lunch, so she put the chocolate chip tin on the table in the middle of the room with a note she had written, and set the bag in the storeroom before taking the assortment tin and sneaking into Roy's office. Just like she figured, he wasn't there. She set the tin down on his desk, and quickly exited as the warning bell sounded.

She went out the door, and passed random people that worked in the building, saying a polite hello to some of them as she ducked into the library. She went to the back and began rifling through the shelves, pretending she was trying to find something. Then she remembered that she actually did need a couple books, so she found them, and grabbed them, rushing back out and back to the office.

She calmly opened the door and walked in, carrying the books with her. Everyone looked up at her, not knowing what to say or think. She ignored their looks with a look of her own, and went to her desk, setting the books down and opening one flipping through it and reading a little before she began to type again. The room was super quiet with just the tip tapping of the typewriter. It was the kind of silence you just hated, and wanted to break, but didn't want to be the one to break it.

* * *

Riza curled up on her sofa and sipped her hot cocoa. She propped open the romance novel against her legs and set the cup on the coffee table as she wrapped the wool blanket around her more and began to read. Everyone had finally gotten up the courage to say Thank you earlier and had gotten back to work. She hadn't said a word, just smiled and nodded. She didn't really know why she did such a nice thing for them. She had just…done it.

She sighed, as there was a knock on her door. Probably Roy…he had only called, what 5 seconds ago? She unlocked the door and opened, ushering him in. "You're crazy Mustang. You called me 30 minutes ago, and didn't even mention coming over. And you risked getting pneumonia." Riza said, pushing him down in a chair and going to the stove, pouring him a cup of hot tea. "I couldn't leave you alone…something could happen." Roy said, shivering a little bit.

Riza shook her head and handed him the tea, turning the thermostat up. "I have like 5 guns in this house, and hidden boxes of bullets." Riza said, setting her book aside and sitting back down on the couch. "I still worry about you…" Roy said, leaning over and kissing her. "You are so conceited little boy…" she said, rolling her eyes and kissing his forehead. He gave her a puppy dog-face. "But Riza…" he whimpered. "Don't give me that line of bullshit Roy Mustang. You just wanna get some…" Riza said, shaking her head and picking up Black Hayate.

Roy mocked anger, "Why I never would do such a thing…Riza." He said, hitting himself. Riza laughed. "Don't go all gay and dramatic on me now, Roy." She said, putting the dog down and grabbing her blanket, pulling it around her. "You don't even have your fireplace lit woman." Roy said, slipping his glove on and snapping the fire to life in the fireplace. "I was waiting for you to do it." Riza said, sipping her cocoa.

"Any room for me in that blanket?" he said, pouting. "Maybe. You've been evil today…" Riza said, laughing as she dodged his attack. "Riza come on! I'm cold." Roy complained, pretending to turn into a Popsicle. "Liar. It's hot in here now that you lit the damn fireplace just to show off." Riza said, throwing the woolen blanket at him. "You're not playing fair, Riza." Roy said, taking her arm and pulling her up to him. "Because I know you, you devious Bastard. You won't play fair either." Riza said, kissing him softly on the lips. "Fight fire with fire darling." He murmured, pulling her down on the couch. Needless to say, it was a sauna in Riza's living room an hour later.

* * *

Riza blinked, and groaned. She groaned for two reasons, she was sore all over from last night's "exercise" and today was her birthday. She poked the naked lump beside her and it snored on. "I will not sacrifice another pillow to your lazy ass." She muttered, pushing him off the bed. "Evil Squirrel!" he yelled, standing up. "What is it with you and evil squirrels?" Riza asked, grabbing her long black satin robe and tying it around her. Roy slumped against the bed with a yawn, "No idea…but you have cruel means of waking a poor man up." He answered her.

"You're hard to wake up." Riza made excuse and went to her bathroom, turning on the shower. "No following me either! We'll be late for work!" she yelled shutting the door. "Mean old lady…" he muttered, getting some clothes on so he could go out to his car and get his uniform. Then he realized it was her birthday…he would have to keep her gift locked in his pocket all day…it would be so tempting to give it to her. But he had to wait till tonight.

* * *

When they walked into Head Quarters an hour later, the whole place was abuzz, and the people Roy passed seemed to salute him with more fervor than before. By the time they reached the office, they were officially freaked, but not showing it.

"Sir!" Everyone yelled as he entered the room. Roy gave them all a look. "What the hell is going on here? Why the hell is everyone saluting me everytime I pass? I only need one salute, I'm a Brigadier General, not a damn Fuhrer…not yet at least." Roy said, lazily hanging his coat up on the rack. Riza went to her desk and started passing out the day's paperwork. "There's no need for that 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. You're all about to be transferred to a bigger office." A gravely voice came from the doorway.

Riza set the paperwork back on the desk and saluted with everyone else quickly as the governors all walked in, looking extremely important. They all stood at attention, and looked at the governors with the utmost respect. They were nervous; this could only mean one thing. "Stand down everyone. Now…" one of the governors said, moving forward with an official looking piece of paper.

"Brigadier General Roy Mustang, it is with the greatest and highest honor, that on this day, the 6th of October, 1921, we present to you the title of Fuhrer. In hopes that you use your power to Amestris' advantage and not yours, we give you this title in anticipation to see a new and improved Military and country soon." The governor read, before handing the "Fuhrer" his certificate.

"Thank you, sir." Roy said, saluting the man. "No, thank you, sir. Now please, excuse us." The governor said with a crooked smile as they all left the room. Roy looked numbly down at the paper. It had stopped snowing, and the world was white outside. Everyone was silent, watching him. "Well what are you all waiting for? Start packing, we have a new office to get to." Roy said casually, a smirk on his face as he walked to his office, waving the certificate in the air.

Everyone cheered and jumped into action. Riza smiled, and turned around, giving orders. The day may have been her 26th birthday, but today was the day Roy Mustang achieved everything he had been working for. Today was a day to be happy.

* * *

"It's…so…damn big!" Breda said, setting a box down. Roy went up to the highly polished desk and ran a hand over it. It was his, it was all his! Everyone brought the rest of the boxes in and set them down. "Start unpacking. We'll have work to catch up on, on Monday." Riza said, taking out books and files and beginning to file them away. Roy sat down in the chair, and noticed it had wheels. He chuckled, propping his feet up on the desk. "I could get use to this…" he said, hands behind his head.

Havoc lit up another smoke and began helping place away files and such. Amaya and Eve were helping Riza, and Edward and Alphonse were sorting through the books. By lunch time, they had everything settled in. "God…I'm hungry…" Havoc complained as he followed Breda out the door. "You big baby. All you did was sort through files." Edward said, poking him in the back.

* * *

They all clambered into the Cafeteria, and everyone saluted their higher-ups. "Ha! We work with the Fuhrer! That makes us higher-ups!" Fuery said, rubbing his hands together. Amaya snorted, "Yeah, we also get asked questions and get far too much attention. And everyone seems to have forgotten it's Hawkeye's birthday." She said, crossing her arms as they got in line. "I did not Mitsu! I got her something." Eve said happily. "Neither did we…we got her…something…" the others answered quickly. "Sure you don't." Eve muttered, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Congratulations, sir." Riza said, smiling as she slipped into Roy's lap. He kissed her lips, "I did it…" he muttered, looking pleased with himself. "I'm proud of you Roy Mustang, I want you to know that." Riza said, pushing his messy hair back. He hugged her slim form, hidden beneath the puffy Military uniform, and surrounded by her guns. "All thanks to you, and the others…" Roy said, looking at the desk, and around at the large office.

"We just helped, you did the rest." Riza said, slipping off his lap and walking to her new desk. "The first chance you get, once the weather becomes a bit more agreeable, you should go visit someone, sir…" Riza said quietly, looking over at him as she passed out paperwork. "Yes…I know. You're coming with me. He'd be glad to hear I finally got a steady girlfriend." He said. Riza laughed, "One that can keep your sorry ass in line too." She joked.

* * *

"This place is thumping…" Eve said, sipping her soda. Riza sat on a nearby couch, surrounded by gifts. "I want to know who went public with my birthday so I can kill them…" she muttered, picking up a bracelet from Amaya and putting it on. Roy came back holding another brandy and laughed, "What if it was me that went public?" he asked her. "I'd have to…I don't know do something to your sorry ass." Riza said, putting her presents in neat order. She never did like to have her things messy.

She stood up and smoothed out her jeans and adjusted her leather boots. She hadn't felt like wearing a dress that night. She felt like being casual. She had on a blue undershirt, and it showed off her great curves. She looked over at her boyfriend, what he didn't know was she had a present for him too. Even though he hadn't given her hers yet. Bastard. "I will be right back. But I expect you to be ready to dance." Riza said, waving a hand as she walked off towards the D.J.

"Can I help you, little lady?" the hick of D.J. asked. Riza rolled her eyes and smiled. "I want to request a song." She said in her calm voice. "Alrighty then, what can I get for you?" The man asked with a snaggletooth smile. " 'Whenever, Wherever.' By Shakira." Riza said with a smirk. "Oh! You're the pretty lady that's here with Fuhrer. He's a lucky man to have you. Will do little lady, it'll be on right after this song." The man said and Riza walked off.

Riza walked back up to the group and took a swig of her whiskey and nodded to everyone. "If any of you tell anyone else what I'm about to do, I'll shoot your asses dead." She said, un-pinning her hair and messing it up a little. "Riza, darling are you okay?" Roy asked, giving her a look. "I'm peachy." Riza said, taking his hand and dragging him to the dance floor, causing their friends to laugh. "Roy, I want you to follow me, cause you've probably never heard this song, and you probably don't know how to swing your hips." Riza said quickly as the last song began to fade away.

"Yeah, yeah sure whatever you want babe." Roy said quickly, his hands on her hips. "I haven't done this in a long time, so bear with me, will you?" she whispered, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. "What has gotten you so fidgety Riza? You're never like this." Roy said. "This song is for the little lady who came in here with the Fuhrer." The D.J. said Riza shook her head. "I'll kill him when this is over." She muttered.

The music started, and Riza took a deep breath, she hadn't been this nervous in a long time. But when Shakira began to sing, she felt the beat flow through her and she began to move. Roy smirked and began to move with her, their movements close to grinding, close to a sort of swing.

Lucky you were born that far away so

So we could both make fun of distance

Lucky that I love a foreign land for

The lucky fact of your existence

Baby I would climb the Andes solely

To count the freckles on your body

Never could imagine there were only

Too many ways to love somebody

"I didn't know you could grind…" Riza whispered in his ear, rubbing her body against his to the beautiful lyrics that flowed out of the sound system. "There are a lot of things you still don't know about me." Roy said, grasping her hips firmly and grinding against her.

Lo ro lo le lo le

Lo ro lo le lo le

Can't you see...I'm at your feet

Whenever, wherever

We ment to be together

I'll be there and you'll be near

And that's the deal my dear

They're over, you're under

You'll never have to wonder

We can always play by ear

and that's the deal my dear

"Well you're not one to talk too much about yourself…" Riza said, lifting her arms slowly and seductively, moving her body with fluid movements. "Maybe we should have a talk when we get home then." Roy replied quickly, his hands moving down her sides, and resting at her hips once more.

Lucky that my lips not only mumble

They spill kisses like a fountain

Lucky that my breasts are small and humble

So you don't confuse them with mountains

Lucky I have strong legs like my mother

To run for cover when I need it

And these two eyes are for no other

The day you leave we'll cry a river

"When did it become 'our' home?" Riza said, swinging her hips and moving with him sinuously. "I have no idea, but lets not a turn a good thing into an argument." Roy said, moving his body to the beat with hers. Back over by the couch and tables, their friends watched with great interest. As did the rest of the Military personnel. The dance floor was cleared and it was just them, but they were too caught up in their argument to notice.

Lo ro lo le lo le

Lo ro lo le lo le

At your feet...I'm at your feet

Whenever, Wherever

We're meant to be together

I'll be there and you'll be near

And that's the deal my dear

They're over, you're under

You'll never have to wonder

We can always play by ear

But that's the deal my dear

Roy swung her out, and their hands clasped between them in the air as they danced quickly, still arguing. "I say we argue. I want to know why you won't talk to me." Riza challenged. "God damn it Riza." Roy said, bringing her close, molding their bodies and bending their knees, grinding.

Lo ro lo le lo le

Lo ro lo le lo le

sink or fly, say it again

Lo ro lo le lo le lo le

Tell me one more time

That you'll live

Lost in my eyes

"I do talk to you Riza. I just don't think you're ready to know everything." Roy said, gritting his teeth as he straightened them up and pushed her out, pulling her back in. "Oh come on, _sir_." Riza said, becoming breathless as she hung onto his neck with one arm and danced with him. "You really want to know everything?" Roy asked, his hands back on her hips. "If I didn't, would I have even said yes when you asked me out?" Riza said, tossing her head back.

Whenever, wherever

We'll learn to be together

I'll be there and you'll be near

And that's the deal my dear

They're over, you're under

You've got me head over heels

There's nothing left to fear

If you really feel the way I feel

"Clip notes version, I never really had any parents. I had an Aunt and Uncle I lived with. I almost married some chick at the age of 20. That's when I joined the Military and became a State Alchemist. During the Ishbal Rebellion I had to kill three people. Two with a gun, and one using my firepower. I didn't like it, I tried to comment Suicide. Maes stopped me and that's when I decided to become Fuhrer. Then you started working under me, and long story short, here we are." Roy said, dipping her and bringing her back up, grinding against her hips.

Whenever, wherever

We're meant to be together

I'll be there and you'll be near

And that's the deal my dear

They're over, you're under

You've got me head over heels

There's nothing left to fear

If you really feel the way I feel

"Now wouldn't it have been easier for you just to have said all that before?" Riza said, her arms wrapped around his neck as their body heat caused them to sweat as the last part of the song intensified. "It's not something I like to talk about." Roy said, looking into her eyes. "If we're going to be lovers, we need a relationship built on trust, and the only way that works is if we're honest with each other." Riza said, letting out a breath as the last note of the song faded away and they pulled apart.

Tremendous applause met their ears and everyone cat called, and hooted, yelling out a whole bunch of crazy stuff. Riza rolled her eyes and Roy smirked. They walked back to where their place was and everyone was laughing and giggling at them. "Oh shut it." Riza said, sitting back down by her presents and chuckling a bit. Eve handed her a drink, and she sipped at it.

"Now that you've officially killed your title as the, cool, calm, composed 1st Lieutenant, what will you do to amaze us next Riza?" Ross asked with a smile. "Kill you all so there is no evidence." Riza said with a smile. "Hey Roy, your girlfriend packs a gun, did you ever think of that when you asked her out?" Havoc joked. Roy punched his arm lightly. "She'll kill you first, you chain smoking dork." Roy laughed.

"Men are so chauvinistic." Eve said with a sigh sitting next to Riza. "Yes…but sometimes…they're so damn cute you have to love them." Amaya said, rolling her eyes at the men as they started talking amongst themselves. Riza frowned and looked over her gifts. "Roy…" she said, crossing her arms. "Yes?" he said turning around quickly. "Where's my birthday gift?" Riza said, glaring icily at him. "Ah! Right." Roy said, looking sheepish.

He flustered around for a half a second, checking his pockets and muttering about evil tiny things, causing Ed to punch him, which instated a fight to break out. Riza sighed and pulled on Roy's shirtsleeve. She looked up at him, her amber eyes sincere. "Don't make me beg." She said. He smirked and pulled a small box out of his pocket, giving it to her. She smiled and opened it up.

"They're beautiful." Riza said, admiring the shining pair of blue teardrop earrings. "I thought you might like them." Roy said, kissing her cheek. "I do." Riza said, taking them out and pinning them in her ears. Amaya smiled, "They make your eyes pop." She said. Riza smiled, "Thank you." She told the younger woman.

* * *

A/N: I KNOW! This chapter was lacking a bit, so sorry. Please review. And I'm sorry Riza and the others were a bit OOC. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four "Life's Not Fair"

Rated: R

Warning: Heated Moments, Cursing, Violence, and maybe a couple Lemons.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The people who work and make Fullmetal Alchemist own it.

* * *

Two weeks had past and the snow had melted away, and the sun had come out to reheat the earth. The last of the autumn leaves were falling to the ground and it was getting closer to Halloween. And the rumors about a Warehouse 13 had started up again, causing Roy to get pissy. He had proven not but maybe a year or two ago, there was no Lab/Warehouse 13. And there were still rumor's of it's existence. Damn persistent people.

He looked down at the official looking document and read through it. It concerned state issues and finances. He finished reading through it and scrawled out his signature on the bottom, and stamped the Military seal on it, putting it in a tray before moving on to the next bit of paperwork. He began reading and without knowing it, began to tap his pencil idly. He was bored to say the least and he frankly didn't care who he bugged.

Riza looked up from her typing and glared icily at him. "Sir, could you please stop tapping your pen, it's disturbing the others from working." She said in a cool tone. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Like your typing and clicking isn't. Miss I'm too lazy to use a damn pen to copy shit down." Roy said, scrawling his name on another document. "Real witty Mustang." Riza said, giving him a cold glare.

"One point for the Fuhrer, zero for his 1st Lieutenant." Havoc said, beginning to keep score as the fight escalated. "What, no snappy comeback Lieutenant?" Roy said, raising an eyebrow. "You're not worth it." Riza said, rolling her eyes. "You're just jealous because I have a bunch of women at my feet now." Roy said haughtily. "What was there to be jealous about, again sir? NOTHING." Riza said, finishing typing up her papers and putting them in a neat stack. "And Riza pulls into the lead!" Havoc said, now taking bets on who was going to sleep on the couch.

"You…there's plenty to be jealous about!" Roy said, his eyes going hard. "Lets see, you snore. You never wake up unless I push you off the bed, or fire off my gun. You eat like a pig, and you're perverted. I guess maybe I should be jealous." Riza said sarcastically. Everyone made an "OOOOOHHHHH!" noise and stood in one corner, shoving money at Havoc and looking at the score. "You're not so perfect yourself, Lieutenant!" Roy said, propping his legs up and crossing his arms, looking calm, even though her words had hit home.

"Oh please, do tell the world my faults." Riza said, getting up and collecting finished paperwork. "You…well you…I…fuck it…" Roy said, getting frustrated. "That's what I thought. Egotistical bastard." Riza said, grabbing his finished paperwork and putting it all out in the hall in a tray for the proper people to come by and take them. She had barely made it back to her seat and sat down when Ross and Bloch came running in, breathless.

"Sir…" They said panting and saluting Roy, who stood up. "What is it, you two?" he said, putting his hands in his pockets. "In the front lot, several officers are screaming about seeing a ghost floating around Warehouse 12." Ross panted, and Bloch continued, " They are demanding to see you, sir." He said, his head between his legs. Roy sweat dropped and went to the door opening it and everyone following him.

* * *

"I'M TELLING YOU! I SAW IT!" Gibbs yelled, pointing towards the warehouses. "And I'm telling you to contain yourself in front of half the military Gibbs!" Roy barked back. "Sir, what we saw was real! We saw that ghost skirting around warehouse 12, then Warehouse thirteen flashed!" Freeman answered, looking serious. "There is no such thing as Warehouse 13!" Falman, Breda, Havoc, and Fuery said quickly.

"Exactly. Warehouse B is what you think is Warehouse 13 you load of idiots." Roy said, sighing and looking over at the Warehouses. "I led an investigation on it a long time ago. There are no ghosts, and there is only Warehouse B. Somebody is obviously playing a trick on you all." He continued, looking back at the officers. "But!" Gibbs began, and Roy cut him off sharply. "If you want to be court marshaled, please continue Gibbs, if not, SHUT THE HOLE IN YOUR MOUTH!" Roy bellowed. Everyone shrank back, looking scared.

"Now. Any further rumors about Warehouse 13 are to be stopped! There is no such thing, and if I hear anymore of them, I'm calling a meeting in which the entire Military has to come. And I don't think anybody wants that." Roy snapped, looking irritated as he turned and everyone stood at attention saluting as he walked back in the building.

"I think he needs a break…" Falman said, scratching the back of his neck. "He's under too much stress…" Riza murmured, sighing and heading after him. "Heh, she acts like it's her fault." Ed said, shrugging. "Maybe she has feeling, stupid." Amaya said, bopping him on the head. "Damnit! She's like a freaking cat!" Ed said, glaring at Amaya. "Hey, I like cats!" Al, Eve, and Amaya yelled. "Shat-up." Ed grumbled, rubbing his bruised skull.

* * *

"Seems like everyone's fighting today." Eve said, poking her salad at lunch as her and Al sat alone. "Yeah…everyone's under a lot of stress now that big changes are coming on and well…you know what they say. Old habits die hard." Al said, looking at his soda. Eve giggled and looked him, their eyes meeting. 'Her eyes are so green and pretty. She's a Water Alchemist…yet she loves the color green.' He thought, looking deep into them. 'He has the most beautiful pair of eyes. A dark gold.' She thought, her mouth open slightly.

"You…you have beautiful eyes." He murmured, not breaking eye contact. "You…you do too." She said, not able to breath. It was getting hot all of the sudden, and cafeteria was air-conditioned. They obviously hadn't realized how close they had gotten until heir lips met, and their eyes fluttered closed. "Uh…sorry for the interruption?" Amaya's voice came to them, snapping the connection in two. They flew apart, blushing furiously. "Whoa little brother…didn't know you had it in ya." Ed said with a smirk.

"Shut up Edward…" Eve said, getting up and walking out of the cafeteria quickly. "Jesus, you two have great timing." Al said sarcastically, rushing after her. Ed and Amaya looked after them, and Amaya shook her head. "Them getting together makes me feel old Ed." She said, sitting down. Ed snickered, "You're going to turn into an old hag with nothing but cats to keep her company. Haha." He said laughing. Amaya sighed and hit him on the head. "Don't be such a freaking ass." She said, pinching his cheek. "Why should I? It's fun to torture you Maya he said, rubbing his cheek and drinking his juice. "Because you're too short and cute to be an ass." Amaya said.

Ed's eyebrow ticked and he glared at her, " WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HAL PINT SIZED MINI BITCH?" he yelled. "That's not what she said Edward…" Falman, Breda, Havoc, and Fuery said, coming up and sitting beside them. Amaya shook her head and ate her chocolate cake with gusto. "So when are we getting our money, Havoc?" Edward asked, eating his turkey sandwich. "When I make my next 40 paychecks." Havoc said, lighting up another cigarette. "You're going to die with one of those in your mouth." Amaya said, eyeing the cigarette with a glare.

* * *

"That's not my problem." The dark haired man said angrily. "Sir, we can't attack until the proper time presents itself. If we do before then, we'll be killed." The young soldier said quickly. "I don't care! I want Roy Mustang dead! He took the love of my life, and my job! He deserves to die!" the dark haired man yelled, punching the wall with his fist. The wall crumpled and the young soldier gulped. "The first opportunity you get, I want him killed, you got that?" the man said, holding his bleeding fist. "Yes…yes sir." The young soldier said, rushing off.

* * *

"Got any two's?" Havoc asked, moving his cigarette with his lips. "No, go fish." Edward said, looking over his cards. "This is boring…" Amaya said, sucking on a lollipop. "Your mom." Breda said, poking his belly fat. "Oh shut up, porno freaks." Eve spat, looking up at Riza, who was tapping her pin against her ankle. Riza looked up at a sleeping Roy, who was passed out on his finished paperwork, snoring.

"God…we just had to pick today of all days to finish our paperwork early." Falman said, pushing a marble around between his hands. "Yeah well…at least we got it done…" Riza said, poking at her ankle. Eve began singing the song that never ended and Al cuddled up next to her, playing with her long blonde hair. Amaya began singing about throwing teachers over waterfalls, and Ed and Havoc kept playing Goldfish, ignoring them.

* * *

It was a day away from Halloween now, and all the little kids were out running around buying costumes with their parents, and the Military was getting ready for it's annual Halloween bash. There was a loud knock on the door and Roy jumped up, rubbing his eyes and everyone straightened up quickly. "Come in!" Roy said, making himself look important.

A crying Armstrong came in, with Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Bloch behind him. "Sir…" they all said, saluting him. "Yes, yes what is?" Roy said, waving away the sir. "It's…it's Gracia and Elicia Hughes, sir… they've been in a hit and run accident…the car driver ran off before we could get him…and little Elicia is fine…but here mother is pinned between the car and the building…and it's the only thing keeping her alive…" Armstrong managed to blubber out. "Lets go." Roy said, going completely white, and rushing out of the room.

* * *

"Mommy! I want my mommy!" Elicia yelled, struggling against a military officer as red lights flashed and shouts were going through the crowd as the Fuhrer and his officers came brushing through. Gracia lifted her head, a painful smile on her face as she saw Roy Mustang and Edward Elric flying towards her. "Gracia…" Roy said, looking at the state of her up against the wall, a car pinning her to it.

"I'm okay. We were on our way to see you, to congratulate you Mustang. And out of nowhere…this car comes flying and pins me here…Thank god I pushed my little Elicia out of the way. Be…before he ran off Roy…he told me why…he said it was a message to you, and your officers." Gracia said in a soft voice. You could tell the life was draining out of her slowly and painfully.

"What was it?" Roy asked urgently, looking pained and worried. Edward looked like he was going to kill someone as he laid hand on Gracia's cold one. "He said to tell you…that they were coming after you…that they would kill you… and he ran off. Roy…you be careful and take care of Riza and the others. I…I'm going to go be with Maes…" Gracia managed out. Roy winced and his hands were in fists. "I will…" he said. "Tell my baby girl I love her, and that me and daddy are proud of her…It's my time…" Gracia said, closing her eyes and breathing her last breath.

"Damnit!" Edward said, whirling around and punching the wall, tears streaking out of his eyes. Riza looked away, hurt and pain written all over her face as she held Elicia to her, the little girl crying. "MOMMY! Mommy come back! Don't leave mommy! Mommy! I don't like this! Mommy!" she cried, becoming hysterical. Riza made shushing noises and held her close, rocking her back and forth. "Elicia, shhh baby girl. Its' ok." She whispered, crying freely now, not caring if she was being calm or not.

* * *

They buried her the next day, right next to her husband. The entire Military was there, dressed like they had been at Maes' funeral. Amaya and Eve were holding onto a sobbing Elicia, who kept yelling that her mommy was not dead. Edward and Alphonse simply stared ahead, their fists clenched. Them and Roy wanted to find the man who did it and rip him limb for limb. That little girl didn't deserve to loose both her parents at such a young and tender age. She didn't deserve it at all.

Elicia stayed with Riza, and Roy began to shut himself up again, silently doing his work and not really speaking much. Everyone was still grieving by the time Halloween night rolled around, and the military ball had been canceled. Nobody had wanted to go anyway. Elicia tried to be happy, but she simply moped around, or slept in Riza's lap, and Riza would hold her if she began crying after having a bad dream.

"Its' not fair…" Eve said as this happened, looking at the crying little girl. "Nothings fair…" Edward said bitterly, glaring at his pocket watch. "We're doing everything we can to find out who these people that want to kill me are, and we still haven't come up with anything. Clever bastards…" Roy said from his desk, looking over files. "Miss Hawkeye…is it lunch time yet?" Elicia asked, blowing her nose and throwing the tissue away. "Almost sweetheart. Why don't you go play with Black Hayate over there to pass the time, okay?" Riza said with a smile, setting Elicia down.

"So far all we know is that they want you dead, and they'll kill anyone that gets in your way, or kill anyone that's close to you to hurt you. They're probably pissed that you became Fuhrer." Havoc said, writing some stuff down. "I don't know anyone who DIDN'T want you to become Fuhrer." Amaya said, looking at Roy. "They obviously want to keep everything on the down low." Breda said, looking over more files. "When I find them…" Edward said, making violent hand gestures. "Edward Elric." Amaya scolded him, giving him a glare.

* * *

"We have obviously touched a nerve on the Fuhrer's head. Now that that's done, I want you to send in one of your officers to work under him. That way, we can get inside information." The dark haired man said, his hands behind his back. "I have the perfect person, sir." The young man said, saluting. "Heh, I may not be in the Military, but I do have respect." The dark haired man said, walking over to the window and lifting up the blinds. He began to chuckle evilly. He would get Roy Mustang back. For Everything.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short! I'll update extra soon I promise. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five "Christmas Engagements"

Rated: R

Warning: Heated Moments, Cursing, Violence, and maybe a couple Lemons.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The people who work and make Fullmetal Alchemist own it.

* * *

"I really don't like the new guy Roy hired…" Eve said, rubbing her arms as she walked down the cold crisp street with Amaya, Edward, and Alphonse. "I don't like him either…something about him just rubs me the wrong way." Amaya said, snuggling into her jacket. "He's a dirt bag, and I hate him." Edward offered his opinion. "Total jerk. To us anyways. He's friendly with everyone else. I think he's a rapist." Al said, and Eve giggled, latched onto his left arm, and he kissed her forehead.

"If he was a rapist, then he would have been jailed by now. No way would Mustang hire someone that pedophile." Ed said, looking at the setting sun. "Are we almost to their house?" Amaya said, brushing some lent off her jacket. "It's not "their" house…far as we've heard He still goes home once and a while." Eve said, lifting her head off of Al's shoulder and looking ahead. "Yeah well, they need to get hitched already." Edward said, putting his hands behind his head.

"You've no room to talk. You don't even have a girlfriend." Amaya said, pushing some hair behind her ear as they walked up to Riza's front doorstep. Eve rapped on the door and a squeal came from behind the door. "They're here! They're here!" Elicia's voice cried through the house and the door swung open to reveal a very flustered looking Fuhrer with make-up all over his face. "OH my god…" Ed said, rolling on the ground and laughing. "Get the camera!" Elicia cried, jumping in the leaves with Ed and laughing with him.

"No!" Roy said as Riza brought out the camera and snapped at least four pictures. "You're all evil." Roy said, rushing to the bathroom to wash his face. Eve and Amaya were holding onto each other with laughter and Al was leaning against the door, laughing himself to tears. "That is just to damn funny…" Amaya giggled, her face red. "You look like a carrot." Edward said, brushing the leaves off himself and picking up Elicia. "Gee, thanks Ed." Amaya said, rolling her eyes. "Be nice you two, and get in her before you let the warm air out." Riza said, beckoning them all in.

Eve sat down on the couch and opened her arms as Elicia came running up and hugged her tightly. "Hey baby doll." Eve said. "Hey Eve, guess what Uncle Roy got me?" Elicia, said, hiding something behind her back. "I don't know, what did he get you?" Eve said, a smile on her face, and her green eyes big. "He got me a chine doll!" Elicia said, shoving a doll in front of her tiny figure. Eve took the doll lightly and looked her over. "She's pretty." Eve said, straightening out the doll's clothes and hat.

"Amaya, see my new dolly?" Elicia said, showing off her doll as Roy came out of the bathroom, wiping his face off with a towel. "Aw, poor baby." Riza said, bringing out a tray of hot cocoa. Black Hayate came bounding in, panting and wagging his tail with enthusiasm. "Hayate!" Elicia cheered, putting her doll on the table carefully and rushing to play with the puppy. Edward sat on the floor next to Amaya, who was sitting on the couch.

"Thanks for coming you four evil brats." Roy said, finished drying his face. "Roy Mustang, be nice." Riza said, setting a plate of cookies down. "Since when did you become Suzie Homemaker?" Roy asked, giving her a look. "Since you started living here." Riza said, smacking him upside the head. "Ow…" Roy said, rubbing his neck. Al laughed and leaned back into the couch, crossing his legs.

"What did you want us here for anyways?" Ed said, sipping his hot drink. "WE invited you here to tell you something." Riza said, clasping her hands together in front of her. Amaya raised her eyebrows and Eve shrugged out of her coat, revealing a wooly green sweater, and a glinting emerald locket, attached to a golden chain. Her sign, symbolizing she was the Earth Alchemist. "Since…god I can't believe I'm saying this…Since we trust you guys the most, we're telling you first." Roy said, looking bored.

"Just spit it out man." Amaya said, taking off her jacket. "We're going to adopt Elicia." Riza said primly, looking calm. The four stopped what they were doing and only the sound of Elicia and Hayate playing was heard. "Don't…don't you have to be married?" Al finally managed to ask. "Not in our case…He's the Fuhrer." Riza said with a small smile. Amaya nodded slowly. "That sounds great…but you guys don't live together…" she said.

"Well…next week we will." Riza said, looking up at Roy. "Yep. Next week is when we're going to take care of everything." Roy said with a smile, looking at Riza. "I'm happy for you guys." Eve said, munching on a cookie. "It's a big step…" Ed said, sipping his drink again. "Duh Edward." Roy said, sitting down in the recliner. "It's a big step we're willing to take." Riza said carefully.

* * *

"Kenneth…would you back off?" Amaya asked sweetly, filing away some paperwork. "Aw come on, pretty lady why don't we take this downstairs. If you know what I mean." Kenneth, the new officer Roy had hired to join the team, said. Edward's face went red and he glared ahead at his alchemy textbook. "I said no the first dozen times. What makes you think I'll say yes this time?" Amaya bit out.

"No one can resist my charm." Kenneth bragged. "Yes well, I can." Amaya said, pushing past him to get back to her work. "How bout you Eveee?" Kenneth said smoothly. "I'm UNAVAILABLE. I am going out with Alphonse Elric. You see the pissed off STATE ALCHEMIST over there buddy?" Eve said, glaring up at him, and pointing at Al, who had his eyes narrowed with a cool glare.

Kenneth reached out and touched her hand, and she snapped back quickly, the chair tipping over and she let out cry of pain and Riza whipped out her gun, firing a warning shot past his head. She walked over quickly and put the gun to his temple. "The Fuhrer may be out right now with Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Falman, BUT I'm here. And I'm having you court marshaled for sexual harassment on officers that are under age. Especially since they're state alchemists." Riza said coolly, cocking the gun as he moved.

"Edward, get those handcuffs out of my desk. Mitsu and Sedgwick, go fetch Ross and Armstrong to help us escort this ass to the Fuhrer on the parade grounds." Riza gave out her orders as everyone sprang into action. As soon as Ross, Bloch and Armstrong got there, Riza pushed him forward, her gun still pointed at his temple. "Bloch stays here with Elicia. The rest of you follow me." Riza said calmly, pushing her prisoner forward as they marched to the parade grounds.

* * *

"Alright, now let me state the rules." Roy said calmly as a bunch of nervous officers and commoners waited to see if they could be State Alchemists. He calmly ticked off the Do's and Don'ts and as he was about to let the people begin, he heard voices. "Sir." A familiar female voice said, and he turned around, his close troops saluting him and he saw that Hawkeye had Smith handcuffed and a gun pressed hard to his head.

"What is the meaning of this, Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Roy said boredly, crossing his arms. Havoc puffed on his cigarette. "Yeah Hawkeye, we're in the middle of watching a bunch of dorks try to become State Alchemists." He said, and Fuery laughed. "Enough." Falman muttered, sensing the tension. "WE, and I speak for the two girls and Elicia Hughes. Are feeling very uncomfortable with him working with us. He's rude, uncouth, and he's harassing every female officer in sight, sir." Riza said, her eyes flashing.

Roy's eyes flashed, "Including you? And what sort of advances on the young girl?" He asked, keeping it professional. "Me, yes. The young girl…he makes her uncomfortable, and he gets too close to her and talks to her in a very inappropriate way." Riza answered. "You fucking lying bitch. Sir, she's lying to you." Kenneth said. Eve clapped her hands together and pressed them to the ground in front of him, making vines shoot up and cover his face. "It's not nice to insult a lady. Didn't your mother teach you anything Scum Bag?" Eve spat, kicking him.

Roy's temper flared inside him, jealousy and rage flaring through his insides, making him burn and itch to kill him. Why had he hired this guy again? "That's enough." Roy said, sighing and putting his hands in his pockets. "Armstrong, Ross and Elric. Take him to the prison until we can get his court marshaling pulled through." He decided after a few minute's thought. Riza lifted up her gun, and lightly slipped it back into it's holster and Eve removed the vines. He surged up and used a little bit of alchemy to break his binds and push Eve and Riza to the ground, and he began running.

"Son of a bitch. Fuck no." Roy said, snapping his fingers to create a firebreak, surrounding Kenneth. You could pretty much say, Kenneth Smith was a marked man. He was taken to jail, and the State Alchemist's tryouts were resumed. Everything went back to normal. For the time being, anyways. The weeks came and went, and Elicia was indeed adopted by Roy and Riza. Everyone's bonds grew stronger. December arrived with nothing but rain every other day, and each time the sun came out, the rain dried up. It was very odd weather. It was supposed to be snowing, but it wasn't. Life went on.

* * *

"I trust you'll take care of her well Schiezka?" Roy asked as he helped Riza into her coat. "Yes, sir. Little Elicia is safe with me." Schiezka answered saluting with a laugh as Roy and Riza departed for the weekly Friday bash at the dance hall. Only this time, it was the Military Christmas party. And Schiezka didn't feel like going, so she had volunteered to watch Elicia for Roy and Riza. The best part about it was, it would be easy to get Elicia to bed, because it was Christmas Eve.

Riza shivered as Roy started the car, and drew her jacket tighter around her and her silky red sleek strapless dress that went down to her feet and had a slit up the side. Her sparkling red heels went well with it, and she had her hair up, with red tinsel tied throughout it. "Cold darlin'?" Roy asked, resting a hand on her leg as he started off. "Duh Roy." Riza chuckled, clasping a hand over his. "Have I made you happy?" Roy asked as he turned a curve, sleet hitting the windshield. It looked like it was finally going to snow…

"What kind of a dumb question is that? Of course you've made me happy Roy Mustang." Riza said, her breath turning into puffs as the heater kicked in. "Glad to hear it." Roy laughed, bringing her cold hand to his lips and kissing it. "You're up to something…" she said, narrowing her eyes. "Can't a guy treat his beautiful lady special on Christmas Eve?" Roy said, winking at her. "Not when that guy is Roy Mustang." Riza's smart-ass reply came.

* * *

"Oh! They're here." Eve squealed, her green gown brushing the floor as her heels clicked. "Eve!" Riza said, hugging her lower ranking officer with gusto. This girl was like a daughter to her. Amaya came cruising over, her blue dress waving with her legs. It wasn't too puffy or too sleek. "Mitsu." Riza said, hugging her other lower ranking officer with just as much gusto. You could pretty much say the three were best friends.

"Ladies…we do look spiffing this evening." Roy said, throwing two fingers from his forehead in a mock salute as he walked up to the group of his lower ranking best friends. "Don't be an ass Mustang." Edward said, tugging at his tie. "It's like a fucking dog collar…" he complained as the girls waltzed over. "You're such a big baby short stuff." Amaya said, her red curls bouncing in their half-bun as she adjusted it to where it was a bit loose. "Yes mother…" he said, mimicking to spank her. Everyone laughed.

"Riza, you look stunning as always." Havoc said, saluting her. Riza raised an eyebrow. "I look like every other woman in this place. Frivolously dressed up. The difference between me and them is, I don't have any perfume drenched on, and I don't wear make-up." She said coolly, taking a glass of champagne a waiter brought by and sipping it. "And that's why you're my gorgeous first Lieutenant." Roy said, taking a glass as well and sipping it. "Cocky bastard." Riza said, winking at him.

"Edward! Alphonse!" a high pitched voice came, and a swirl of purple and yellow flew past Amaya, making her brush against Armstrong, who steadier her as the two brothers were knocked down by the blur. "Winry!" Ed said, laughing as the three stood up , brushing themselves off. Amaya coughed and Eve flipped her blond curls back, clearing her throat. "No, Eve sweetheart, I didn't forget about you." Al said, kissing her hand and drawing her into a hug. "Hi! I'm Winry Rockbell." The other blonde, said, offering her hand to Eve, who took it cautiously.

"Eve Sedgwick, Earth Alchemist." Eve said in her soft demure voice. "You must be dating Alphonse here, the way you two are acting." Winry said with a smile. "No shit Sherlock Blondie." Amaya coughed, pretending to go into a fit, and sipping her champagne. "Hi I'm Winry…" Winry began offering her hand to Amaya, who glared. "Pleased to meet you." Amaya said shaking the girl's hand extra hard. "Teenagers…" Havoc said, shaking his head and puffing his cigarette.

"Anyways." Edward began quickly, pushing Amaya back behind him and smiling a nervous smile. "It's Christmas, let's play nice children." Roy said, his right hand in his pocket, and his left holding a glass of champagne. "I heard you became Fuhrer." Winry said with a smile, "Congrats." She said, looking happy despite Amaya's sudden tension glares and huffs. "Thanks Winry." Roy said, smiling. "Hey…lets go dance." Eve told Alphonse quickly as silence settled over the group quickly, the tension cutting like a knife.

Al nodded with a smile, and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor for a nice slow dance. Edward took Winry's hand a lit on out of there, leaving Amaya behind, and she looked hurt. "Hey….Mitsu, come on." Havoc said, taking her hand. "I've had too much champagne, or I'm just taken over by extreme jealousy and don't know what I'm doing. But okay." Amaya said, causing everyone's mouths to drop open as she went and danced with Havoc. "I'm…I'm having a heart attack…I swear I am…" Falman said, clutching his heart and faking.

"Hey, you're pretty good Amaya." Jean said, twirling her about. Ed looked at Havoc, and his eyes said he was going to kill him, but the rest of his features were calm. "So…how long have you been smoking?" Amaya asked, noticing he didn't have a cig in his mouth. "Since I was about 15. It's a really bad habit, I must admit. And I've tried everything trying to quit. Never works. I'm just Jean Havoc the chain-smoking lieutenant." Jean explained. Amaya giggled, shooting a glance at Ed, who rolled his eyes and kept on dancing with Winry.

"Look at them…they're all acting like little kids. Except Al and Eve." Roy said, sitting on the couch next to Riza, who was laughing with amusement. Music to his ears. He loved seeing her happy. As the song ended, replaced by a fast one, the couples came back from the dance floor. "Have fun. Havoc?" Fuery asked, doing a kissy face. "Don't be such a fuck wad Kain. Mitsu would kick my ass if I made a move on her. And Short little Fullmetal stump would transform me into a cigarette." Havoc said, lighting up another one.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORT STUMP WHO CAN'T WALK HE'S SO DAMN SMALL?" Ed yelled. "That's not what he said Edward." Everyone said boredly. Amaya laughed, and looked at Ed. "Don't be so uptight shorty. I think your height is cool." She said, with a smile. Ed blushed and looked away. "Well…I should be getting back to my date. He's waiting by the punch bowl." Winry said, dashing off. "Good, damn little harlet." Amaya coughed, sipping her champagne again.

"Come on Mustang, lets go slow dance in the seductive lighting of a musty dance floor filled with lower ranking officers who wish they were as happy as us." Riza joked, getting up. Roy laughed and put a hand on the small of her back, leading her to the dance floor. "They're so cute together." Eve said, straightening her forest green gloves that matched her dress. "I love you, my lovely green lady." Al joked, kissing her lips softly. "I love you, my handsome rouge." Eve murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning against him.

"Young love rocks…" Breda said, leaning against Armstrong, who was crying. "It's like how my mother and father met. My father was always looking for a strong woman to bear children to continue on the Armstrong legacy. And he found mother." He blubbered, pink sparkles surrounding his head. "Yeah…they remind me of my grandma and grandpa." Fuery said, pushing up his glasses. Havoc shook his head, puffing his cigarette. "You boys are so overrated." He muttered.

Amaya stood next to Ed, looking at the floor, and he scooted closer to her. "I'm sorry about Winry…if you want to know, she's just an old family friend." He murmured. Amaya looked up at him. "It's okay. I shouldn't be getting jealous. We're not even going out. It was stupid of me." She admitted, pushing her curly red hair back from her face. "You…You look really beautiful tonight Amaya…" he said, his cheeks pink. Amaya blushed and smiled, "Thank you Ed." She whispered.

"This is a pretty song…" Riza said as they stood close together, dancing to Alison Krauss and Union Station's 'When You Say Nothing At All'. "It fits…don't you think?" Roy murmured, his head on hers. "I love you…" she whispered, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "You'll never know just how much I love you, my Riza…" he said, running a hand up and down her arm gently. "Oh, I think I do…you show me everyday." Riza said, her eyes filled with love and devotion as she looked up at him.

The song ended and they went back to the couch and sat down together. 'Wait for the perfect moment..' he told himself. "Ya'll looked pretty cozy up there on the dance floor." Bloch said, smiling. "Well gee I wonder why. Maybe it's because they're in love and going out?" Ross said, smacking him upside the head. "Yes well. I have excellent news!" Ed said, raising his glass. Everyone gave him a weird look. "I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico." He snickered.

'Now!' Roy pushed himself up, setting his champagne down on a nearby table. "On that rather ridiculous note, I have something to do myself." Roy said, clearing his throat. The air was suddenly silent and tense as he got down on one knee. Riza laughed. "You idiot. What are you doing?" she asked, her eyes glistening. He took her hand and let out a breath.

"Riza Victoria Hawkeye, I come to you today as a man, and nothing more or less. And I ask you one question. One that could make both of us very happy, or one of us very depressed and one of very suicidal. I have known you for at least 26 years, and I've loved you for just as long. I may have just discovered a few months ago that I did, but I realize now that I have forever. Now, my darling, I ask you the one question that will change both of our lives." Roy said. He took a small blue velvet box out of his pocket and opened it, slipping a single white diamond ring on her left hand.

"Will you do me the honor, of becoming my wife?" he asked her softly looking up at her. Riza looked down at the ring calmly and her eyes welled up. Everything was silent now around the group. They all waited with baited breath. Riza looked up at him. "Yes, yes you silly ass, I'll marry you." She said, and he jumped up, taking her in his arms and spinning her.

"Oh my god…They're getting married…" Ross said, all of them looking thunderstruck. Eve was the first to hug them both tightly, congratulating them. "Congratulations!" Everyone said, passing around drinks and saying stupid things. It was a truly happy moment. But they never noticed the well-dressed dark-haired figure retreating away from the group, looking beyond pissed.

* * *

Riza blinked as a snowflake fell on her nose as she helped Roy sneak the presents into the house. It was 7 in the morning, the sun hadn't risen and they had only gotten 4 hours of sleep. But they both very happy nonetheless. She smiled as he brought the last batch in, and she shut the door, rubbing her hands together. "They're all wrapped too. Good thing we did that two days ago." She said, and narrowed her eyes. "Why do I see extra's in there?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow. "Because I'm spoiling you too. Not just my goddaughter." He said, kissing her lips and her hands.

"I don't deserve you…" she said, looking up at him with a smile. "You deserve everything. I'm just sorry I can't give it all to you." He said, hugging her tightly. "Silly man." She said, hugging him back. She pulled away and went over to the tree, arranging the presents under it so it looked like there were more than there really was. Of course she didn't really need to do that. There were at least 47 boxes of all shapes and sizes there.

* * *

"Dolly clothes for my dolls!" Elicia cheered, ripping her last package open with enthusiasm. Riza smiled as the little girl began playing with her gifts and Roy picked up all the gift wrappings she'd have room to do so. "You still haven't opened yours yet, Aunt Riza." Elicia said, attaching herself to Riza's leg. "I was having so much fun watching your face light up everytime you opened a gift from Santa I forgot." Riza said with a smile, taking the smallest box, which was rectangular and long.

She neatly took off the wrapping taking her time as Roy sat down beside the two with a trash bag. She chuckled when Roy ripped the paper off for her and gave her back the box and she opened it. It was a locket, and it was gold, with a golden chain to match. On the front was a small R & R on it, made will REAL tiny little diamonds. And when she opened it, there was a picture of her, and one of Roy. She smiled, and handed it to him, lifting her hair as he put it on.

"It looks pretty on you Aunt Riza." Elicia said, grinning. Riza smiled and went to the next one, opening it. It was from Elicia most definitely by the way the little girl's eyes shone with happiness as Riza squealed. Inside was a complete bath set of lotion, perfume, shampoo, conditioner, moisturizer, and rose shaped pink candle. All in the scent of 'Apple Mists.'

"Thank you sweetheart." Riza said, hugging Elicia tightly. Elicia smiled and handed her the next package, rushing off to play with her toys.

"Take them all to your room sweetie, Eve, Amaya and the others will be here soon." Riza said quickly, before opening the package. "Will I get more presents then?" Elicia asked, gathering them neatly. "Yes, now do what Aunt Riza told you to." Roy said, kissing her on the cheek. The little girl giggled and did as she was told.

"Lets see here…" Riza said, opening up the package fully. Her eyes went wide for a minute and then she looked at him. "I'll kill you…" she whispered, looking back at the package. It was the biggest, but contained the deadliest. "Well your other set is old…and I figured you might want a newer set that's easier to handle and clean. They're the exact same though, I made sure." Roy said with a smirk. Riza put the wrappings in the trash and took out her new set of 45 colts.

She looked passionate as she examined them top to bottom, laughing evilly every now and again. "Mmm, now where's my presents?" he asked, pouting. She looked at him, a small, evil smile on her face. "You'll get one later, and the other is coming." She said standing, and gathering up her presents as he followed her to the bedroom. She switched out her guns, and put the old set in the top part of her closet. Then she put her bath set in the bathroom, and sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Happy?" Roy asked her, kissing her hand. She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Yes. Yes I'm very happy." She said, taking her silk nightshirt off and starting to put on her cotton blouse. Roy took her hands and put them at her side, and slowly buttoned it up himself, taking his time. "You are so lucky I shut that door." Riza said, trying to be ticked off at him, but found she could as he pulled off her P.J bottoms and helped her into her matching black skirt. "There beautiful." He said, kissing her lips.

She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as the doorbell rang. "THEY'RE HERE!" Elicia yelled, running past their closed door. Riza regretfully pulled back, flipping her hair as she went to the door and opened it, looking back at her fiancée. "I love you, Roy Mustang." She said, winking at him. He smiled and winked back, getting dressed as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Don't be an idiot…" Amaya said, carrying several packages in her hands. "What's taking so long to answer the freaking door?" Havoc shivered, stomping his boots off. "You swanky little nancy boy." Eve laughed, pushing him a little. He laughed and Amaya rolled her eyes as the door swung open. Riza yelped as a black and white blur shot past her and into the street, running around. "Black Hayate! Hayate!" She called letting everyone in. Roy came out of the bedroom, shutting the door with a snap and shivered.

"I'll get the doggy." He said, going past his fiancée. "Be careful…" Riza said as she watched. "Auntie Riza, why did Black Hayate run out the door?" Elicia asked as the small dog barked at a bush. Roy went over and picked him up, tramping through the snow. He froze as he started to walk back and looked around the silent snowy white neighborhood. He frowned and Riza listened hard too. "Get back in the house Elicia…quick." Riza murmured, pushing the small girl back as Roy walked to the porch and handed the dog to Riza. "Get in the house Riza." He said, being serious.

"No…" Riza said, handing the dog to Havoc who had gotten up. Elicia rushed over to Eve and curled up in her lap, looking scared. "I said get in the house…" Roy said, looking back at the bushes, then down the street. "No, not without you." Riza said, tugging on his arm. He gave the street one last look before pulling her in and shutting the door. He snapped his fingers and the fireplace burst to life.

"What was it?" Edward asked curiously, setting even more gifts under the tree. There had to be at least 40 more gifts there, and there had only been 11 there after Elicia and Riza's presents. "Nothing…it was nothing." Roy said quickly, putting a smile on. Riza walked to the kitchen and came back out with a tray full of cups filled with hot cocoa and heaped with different kinds of cookies, setting it on her big coffee table.

"Yay! Riza's cookies!" Amaya said, grabbing some and eating them. Riza laughed and shook her head. "It's an old recipe…I'm surprised I even remember it after all these years." She said. "Auntie Riza…presents…" Elicia whined, tugging on Riza's shirtsleeve. "Elicia, is that any way to get what you want?" Eve said raising an eyebrow. Elicia giggled, "No ma'ma." She said. "Anyone know how cold it is out there?" Havoc said, still rubbing his hands together.

"Maybe I should set you on fire…" Roy mused, getting ready to snap his fingers. Havoc went white and shook his head. Everyone laughed and Riza slapped her forehead. "Roy, you let me forget!" she said, rushing to the kitchen and coming back out with 14 stockings, passing them out to everyone. "Gee, you two sure went all out, you got the front of the house decorated like no tomorrow and the tree is decked out too." Fuery said, looking in his stocking.

"Hehe, Mustang is loaded…" Edward crackled, eating some of his Christmas candy. "Well duh, he is Fuhrer." Amaya said, patting Ed on the head. He growled and readjusted the Santa hat on his head. "Now we can start passing around the rest of the presents Elicia." Riza said lightly, sitting on Roy's lap as he himself sat in the recliner. Elicia squealed and began passing out everyone's presents.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews you guys! You're all so awesome! Please review some more! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six "Insanity"

Rated: R

Warning: Heated Moments, Cursing, Violence, and maybe a couple Lemons.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The people who work and make Fullmetal Alchemist own it.

* * *

"And believe that this is just cause to invade their privacy and search their house? It sounds to me like these are unfounded accusations Fletcher." Roy said, looking up from the document. "Are you even sure these men are planning a rebellion against the Fuhrer, Fletcher?" Riza asked, writing the meeting down. "No, but there have been major going-ons in that house. We believe these to be meetings, plotting to overthrow you, sir." Fletcher said.

"I'm sorry. I can't grant you the orders unless I have solid proof. It's unethical and against the law." Roy said, stamping a big fat VOID across the document and handing it back to Fletcher, who saluted and left quickly. Riza finished taking the notes and filed them away, her ring glinting in the sunlight streaming through the open windows in the huge office. Silence fell upon the room as voices and bird twittering drifted up through the windows.

"Permission to speak, sir?" Edward asked Roy quietly. "Permission granted Elric." Roy said boredly, looking over some paperwork. "Aren't you…aren't you worried? This is the fifth report you've received. And it's the same people plotting to overthrow you every time…" Edward said, his face lined with worry. "I won't be worried until something big happens. Right now all we know about is the meetings, nothing more." Roy answered curtly.

"But there still has to be something we can do!" Amaya burst out. "Enough, all of you. Until all these so called rumors are based on solid truth, and these people actually come out of their crawl space and say they're going to try and kill me, there's nothing we can do. So just shut up. And quit worrying about me." Roy said sharply. Everyone bit back a smart-ass reply and went back to their work.

* * *

"But I want the dresses with the dark blue satin sashes!" Riza argued into he phone. "I'm sorry ma'ma but we can't do that in this shop." The man's voice echoed through the line. "Well then I'll find somebody who can. You just screwed yourself over bud." She said, hanging the phone up promptly with a roll of her eyes as protests yelled from the other end before it was hung up completely.

"Let me guess, they didn't have the dark blue satin sashes you wanted for our gowns?" Eve said simply, writing something down in pencil. "It was against Bridal Boutique's code, or whatever." Riza said, frowning and looking at her wedding plan list. "I don't even have half this list checked off!" she complained, sighing and throwing her pen down. "Well look at it this way, Hawkeye…if you don't marry the Fuhrer, we'll know why." Breda made a bad joke.

Amaya slapped him upside the head. "Don't be such an asshole." She said, going back to reading her Manga. "Gee, is it your time of the month or something?" Havoc snerked, and he found himself on the floor with another nosebleed. "Keep your mouth shut, you chain smoking asswipe." Amaya growled, sitting back down. "Anybody know where the Fuhrer went?" Edward asked boredly. "Don't know, he disappeared when everyone's paperwork was done." Falman answered.

Eve set her pencil down and stood up, going over to the window. "What are we supposed to do now? The Fuhrer isn't here and we're all done with our paperwork." Fuery said, pushing up his glasses. "We watch Mitsu be pissed off." Havoc joked, puffing his cig. Amaya growled, and stood up, throwing the book down and stomping out the door. "God, you guys don't know when to shut the fuck up, do you?" Ed seethed, rushing out after her. "Gee, what's got their panties in a wad?" Breda asked.

"Maybe it's the fact to you boys are just so damn irritating." Riza said as the lunch bell rang. She picked up Elicia and walked out the door with Eve, both women looking irritated. "Hey Alphonse, is Eve mad at you too?" Havoc asked. "No. At least, I don't think so." Al said, rubbing the back of his head. "This day couldn't get any more boring." Falman said, and he didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

"When my officers find you…" Roy said, struggling to get to his pocket, where his gloves were. "I don't think that will happen. We'll just embarrass you in front oh…the entire military." A dark haired female said, tightening his binds. They were in front of HQ, and Roy Mustang…was being held hostage…by women. Women that he had dated. Women that were pissed off he was marrying someone other than them. He growled and struggled harder.

"You do realize that when the bell rings every officer in Central HQ is going to come flying out those doors, and you will be taken down." Roy said, looking pissed. "Ha. We'll hold them off, won't we girls?" the woman asked, turning to the large mass of women. "You do realize you'll be going to prison for this, this is treason against the Fuhrer!" Roy growled, moving his body. It was no use…the damn rope wouldn't break.

The lunch bell rang and the front doors to HQ burst open, releasing thousands of officers. And to think, the other half of the Military was based in other parts of the country. He sighed, and then his eyes widened, his Riza was gonna kill him. This day couldn't get any worse. He didn't know how wrong he was. Everyone went silent and stopped half way across the allotment. "What's going on here?" He heard Riza yell, and he looked up as they gagged him. He began kicking as far as he could, and thrashed against his bonds.

"What are you doing!" Edward yelled at the women as Falman, Fuery, Amaya, Breda, Havoc, and the others joined Riza and Eve in front of the crowd, closer to the mass of women that surround Roy Mustang, who was tied to the gates of HQ. "This is treason! All of you women!" Havoc yelled, recognizing some of his ex's. "We don't care! Now who the hell is marrying this asshole!" one of the women yelled, flipping her blonde hair.

Riza's face remained expressionless as she looked carefully at every single woman. "First, answer us one question." She said coolly. "And what's that, Sergeant bitch?" one of the women asked, remembering when the first Lieutenant had shot at her for something. "For your information, I'm a First Lieutenant. And my question is, why are YOU girls, of all people, tying up the Fuhrer, and displaying him in front of all his officers?" Riza said calmly, her hands slowly going to her waist.

"He chose some little miss prissy over us!" All the women yelled. Edward began laughing, and so did all the other officers, soon the courtyard was filled with laughter, till Riza fired a warning shot and they all shut up. "I don't know where you got your information ladies, but the woman Fuhrer Mustang is marrying, is no miss prissy. The woman he's marrying is me." Riza said with a smirk, flashing her ring. All the women gasped, and jealously and pure rage took over them.

"YOU? He's marrying you? You're so…well…you're YOU!" one of the women yelled looking disgusted. Now Roy's muffled yells were coming from behind the mass of women. Riza fired off another shot as yells came from everyone. "Hawkeye is better than any of you bitches!" Amaya yelled, her blue eyes furious. Riza kept a smile on her face and shook her head. "Don't let them get to you. They're all just a bunch of jealous women. The Fuhrer either got tired of them, or they weren't as good as me in bed." She said, chuckling.

Eve laughed and shook her head, "This is the stupidest thing that has ever happened." Al said. "Alright! I want every available officer with handcuffs, to get these women under control and over to the prison for questioning and from there we'll have the Fuhrer take over, now lets move!" Riza yelled at the officers, and they all saluted and surged forward, seizing the freaky jealous women. (A/N: Hey I was bored…and this sounded funny…)

Riza put her gun back in its holster and went through the crowd of officers and screaming women, and finally reached her fiancé. She looked up at him, and shook her head. "You deserved this you know, sir. It was bound to happen sometime that these women would realize they were nothing to you. That you were in fact, a ladies man. But, I suppose I can forgive you." Riza said, taking a small knife out of her pocket and slitting the binds that held him to the gate, and let him fall to the ground.

He looked up at her and glared, mumbling something through his gag. She rolled her eyes and put the small knife back in her pocket and took his gag off, tossing it away. "You didn't have to let me drop like that you know." He said, getting up and brushing himself off. "Have you learned your lesson?" she asked crossing her arms. "Yeah, never ever look at another woman." He muttered, watching as the mass of women was moved towards the prison.

* * *

"No! I'm begging you! No!" the man yelled, shivering in the corner as the dark-haired man. "Your man failed to get us any information! And now they're engaged! It is time to take charge! I myself will go in and win her over! I myself will kill Roy Mustang!" The dark haired man yelled, shooting his accomplice. Then the dark haired man began to laugh. It was an evil drawn out laugh. Then he began to cough and had to quit laughing.

* * *

Riza finished washing the last of the dishes and dried off her hands. She walked to Elicia's room, which used to be just a spare room and smiled as she saw the little girl already in bed and asleep. She shut the door quietly and went to her now shared room and chuckled as she heard Roy singing in the shower. This man was crazy when he wasn't at work.

She walked over to her dresser and picked up her brush, running it through her hair several times. The she got undressed and slipped into a pair of silk pajamas. She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed as the bathroom shower shut off and the singing stopped. He came out a minute later, nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Riza wanted to drool but didn't, just looked up at him and rolled her eyes at his cocky grin.

"Like what you see babe?" he said, going over to his dresser and wiping out a pair of flannel pants and putting them on. And the he dried off his hair, ran his comb through it, and plopped down the bed next to her. "You're so egotistical Mustang." Riza said, poking him in the chest. "But that's why I'm dead sexy…" he said, leaning over and kissing her. "You're right about one thing, you are sexy." She said, getting up and going over to the door and closing it.

"Tomorrow's Friday." Roy said, getting up and going to the window, closing the curtains. "I know it…are you sure we can trust the new baby-sitter? She is kinda young." Riza said, scooting under the covers of the bed. "Yeah…I had her checked out." Roy said casually, getting under the covers next to her, and shutting off the bedside lamp. That left them with nothing but moonlight. Riza looked down at her hands, her hair falling in front of her face. "Riza…have you thought of any dates for the wedding?" Roy asked softly, putting a hand over hers and clasping it.

"Yes…April 12, of this year. It's been January for three days now…" Riza said, looking up at him. "That sounds like a good day…is there anything special about it?" he asked, looking thoughtful. "That's the day Titanic went out on its first and last voyage. My aunt was on that ship…" Riza said, looking at her silk blue top. "Oh, well it sounds like a good date to me. Have you been able to get what you wanted?" he asked, pushing some hair behind her ears. "I have the reception hall booked, a caterer, and a D.J. so far." She answered, biting her lower lip.

"Do you need my help on anything?" He asked, pushing her chin up so she could look at him. He searched her eyes for a minute, thinking. "Riza…is there something wrong?" he asked carefully as she put a hand over his. "I'm just…I'm scared that someone's going to take you away…I have a really bad feeling that something's going to happen Roy…" she said, tears building up in her eyes. This was not his Riza. Something was definitely wrong with her.

He took her into his arms, and she wrapped her arms around him, sobbing. He rocked her, kissing her head "Shhh, no one's taking me away. I'm right here." He said, embracing her tightly. "This feeling…it just won't go away. And then the officers are always making these reports about people fixing to rebel…" Riza confided in him. "So far, more than half of those reports are unfounded, and the others are under investigation. Darlin' there's nothing to worry about." Roy soothed, rubbing circles on her back.

She soon calmed down and crawled into his lap, snuggling up to him and wrapping her arms around his lower waist, resting her head on his stomach. "I love you…" she whispered, looking up at him. He pulled her up and kissed her passionately. "I'm never leaving you, I promise." He murmured, holding her close. "I'm never leaving you either." She replied, running her hands through his hair.

* * *

"You are so conceited!" Amaya said, slamming a bunch of files down on the desk. It was early morning, and her, Eve, Al, and Ed, were the first ones there. "I'm conceited?" Ed said, glaring at her. "You're the on whose got a tampon shoved up her ass!" he yelled, jumping up. "GOD! Do you ever shut up!" Amaya yelled, poking him in the chest. "I'm not the one who needs to shut up! You're the woman, you shut up!" he yelled back. "What the hell does this have to do with anything Ed?" Amaya yelled. "I don't know, but I think you're pretty when you're pissed." He said, pulling her closer and kissing her.

Eve stared for a minute, her eyes huge, and her mouth open slightly. Al looked dumbfounded, and he just couldn't believe what he was seeing. Amaya tried pushing him off, but soon gave up and kissed him back. The door creaked open and Havoc and Breda came strolling in, and stopped when the kissing couple, who didn't seem to care that they were practically killing each other for air as the made out on the desk. Then Falman and Fuery ran into the two as they tried to come in the door and then Riza and Roy were right behind them with Elicia and Black Hayate.

"Okay, you guys…that's enough." Eve said, trying to pull Amaya away, and succeeded as the two pulled apart and panted for air. "Ok. Thanks for that little romance scene. I'll just go throw up now…" Havoc said, lighting up a cigarette. "Mind getting out of my way before I torch you all?" Roy's' voice came, and he pushed past his officers and up to his desk. "Right, uh…I'll go get to that paperwork…" Ed said quickly, pushing his hair back and going over to his desk.

"Next time, when you're in MY offices, you two try to restrain yourselves? You see I have a damn beautiful fiancée over there, but I don't screw her in front of the entire damn army." Roy said boredly, propping his legs up on the desk. "I didn't do it! He's the one who kissed me!" Amaya defended herself. "Ah yes, but you kissed him back." Alphonse said, snickering. "Alright, everyone shut up and get to work." Riza spoke sharply, passing out the day's work.

Everyone was silent as they began to their work, and Elicia's quiet playing with Black Hayate resumed. "God damnit…DIE…" Roy told his paperwork, beating it with his fist. It was piled up on his desk and Riza gave him a reprimanding look before sitting down and doing her work. The windows were thrown open once more, and the gentle breeze blew through the white crisp curtains that the sun streamed through. The phone began to ring and Roy jumped to pick it up.

"Fuhrer Roy Mustang." He said in a voice that commanded respect. He nodded his head a couple times and listened for a few minutes. "Okay…alright. Send him in, and if I think this is the guy…we'll do a raid. BUT if it's not…we stay cool. Yes, send him in." Roy finally spoke. He put the phone down, and studied the transmutation circle on his glove, and looked thoughtful as someone opened the door.

"3rd Lieutenant Jason Kellerman, to report to you, sir." Lieutenant Ross said in her 'official' work voice. "Thank you Lieutenant Ross, you may go." Roy said, standing up. Everyone in the office looked up as a tall DARK HAIRED (Gee I wonder who the fuck that is?) stood at attention in front of them. "Why have you come to work here?" Roy asked the man, circling him and looking him up and down. A systematically done inspection and his own instincts would tell him what this man wanted.

"To join your team of Elite Alchemists and hard workers would be above and beyond my dreams of joining the Amestris Military, sir." The man answered dutifully. "Alright, what is your specialty? Are you an alchemist yourself?" Roy asked his next question. Everyone had become quite interested now, and completely forgot about their work. "I've studied some alchemy, but never wanted to actually become one. My specialty is guns. I can shoot as far as I want to, and just as fast if need be." The man said, a small smirk on his face.

Everyone went silent, and Riza narrowed her eyes. "Is this dork for real? No one can shoot as good as Hawkeye." Ed said, tipping his chair back. Roy frowned and rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a minute. "Alright. We'll test you Kellerman. You go up against my Fiancée in a test. We'll see who can gun the fastest." Roy said, going back up to his desk. "Right after lunch. Eve, Alphonse go spread the word, and Kellerman, take a seat in the far corner till I can figure out something for you." Roy said, sitting down. And everyone scurried to work.

* * *

Riza cleaned her fourth 45, and set it under her right arm in its holster before standing up. 'How dare he do this, I'll kill him later.' She thought angrily. She stood up and so did Eve and Amaya they were the only ones that had stayed with her. "You're going to kick that guy's ass, ma'ma." Amaya said, patting Riza's back. Riza chuckled and smiled. "Thank you, Mitsu." She said, walking down the hall at a pace.

"I can't believe the Fuhrer is making you do this." Eve said, looking confused. "I don't know…maybe it's because she's the only good sharpshooter within a thousand mile radius." Amaya said. "Ha, this guy is toast. Though, everyone probably thinks Roy is crazy for doing this now…" Riza said as they went towards the parade grounds. "Yeah, by the sounds of their voices, I'd say so." Eve said as they entered the arena.

"LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!" Havoc yelled through the microphone, his voice booming. "Get that cigarette out of your mouth idiot!" Amaya yelled, laughing. He threw a wink at her, and over in the stands, Ed growled. "Slimly git." He muttered. "Alrighty then, now over in this corner, we have the lovely Riza Hawkeye, The Fuhrer's fiancée!" Havoc continued, everyone cheered and threw popcorn in the air. "And in the other corner we have 3rd lieutenant Jason Kellerman, who uh…is new to even being noticed!" Havoc hollered. Everyone booed him down and threw corn at him.

"You're toast sweetheart." Kellerman said, winking at Riza. "Ha, ha, ha." Riza said, taking her topcoat off and tossing it to Eve. Now she was just wearing her guns and her brown undershirt. "Now, the rules are as follows, you two, no killing each other and use your best abilities. Now remember, don't hesitate, there is bulletproof glass encasing the crowd. Our Fuhrer isn't that stupid." Havoc said, taking a step back.

Riza took several steps back, in military fashion, and so did Kellerman. "Ready…set…FIGHT!" Havoc yelled, and then rushed of, jumping behind the barricades. Riza was quick and her hand flew to her hip, drawing out her first 45 as she turned around and sent off 2 rounds, and Kellerman didn't even have a chance to get his out as he started to dodge and duck the bullets flying his way.

Kellerman growled low, remembering what it was like to fight her. And since she had four guns, she wouldn't need to reload anytime soon, unless she had changed her technique. He quickly slipped his hand down to his ankle and brought out his pistol, and fried it off as he dodged several bullets. Riza jumped to the side as the bullet almost hit her. 'Damnit…how the hell does he know my technique? It's like he knows everything about me.' She though as she slipped her first gun back in the holster and brought her second one out.

"Why don't you just give up already? You're losing anyways!" She yelled across the arena, firing at him again as he did a roll and went behind a barricade. "God damnit…" she muttered. Placing the little barricades through the arena for protection hadn't been a good idea. Now he could sidle up behind her and take her by surprise. She took a breath and pivoted to look behind her. The crowd was cheering and yelling, but he was nowhere to be found.

He chuckled to himself. This was easier than he thought it was going to be. He'd have her down in no time. He couldn't bear to actually shoot her, so maybe he'd settle for a graze on the arm our leg. Maybe across the face. Bitch deserved it. Ignoring his feelings and almost marrying that guy who turned out to be gay. Then Roy Mustang swept her away 26 years ago, and he also took his cousins life in Ishbal. Bastard had to pay.

Riza heard the shot come from behind her and she bent down and sprang up, flipping in the air and dodging the bullet with style. The crowd went wild and everyone was banging on the barricades. She fired at him; and it hit his arm dead on, causing him to let out a yell. "Don't ever sneak up behind your opponent. It's a shameful thing to do. And not very sportsmanship like." She said, putting her gun up. She began walking away when he called out to her. "You think this is over Victoria?" he yelled. Everything suddenly went silent. And suddenly, she realized who he was.

He was happy, she finally remembered. Took her long enough. "Just how the hell do you know me middle name?" she asked him sharply, turning around. "You know who I am, Victoria. You just don't accept the fact that I'm back in your life when you want me out." Jason said, putting his pistol back up. "Just leave me alone and stay away from me." She said coolly, and began walking away again. "I take it you just forgot about me then. What we had together before you left to become a military dog." He said in a loud, ringing voice.

She stopped dead in her tracks. "There was never anything between us! You're the one who got drunk, confessed your feelings for me, and then tried to rape me! Damnit Jason, can't you just accept the fact that I don't care for you?" Riza said, loosing her cool somewhat. "No, I can't Victoria. You're marrying a killer, did you know that?" he spat. Suddenly, two girls, and two boys surrounded him. (Gee, wonder who the hell they are? Think hard shall we?)

"You just keep your mouth shut." A dangerous voice came from behind Riza. She turned around to see her fiancée, in all his glory, looking pissed beyond belief. "You never told her about killing all those doctors. You didn't just kill the Rockbell's! You killed tons of Ishbalans, and you killed all the doctors that tried to help the Ishbalans! State Alchemists are nothing but cold, heartless killers! And you sleep with him Victoria? How can you sleep at night, knowing you're in bed next to a killer!" Jason yelled, pulling away from the four teens and putting up his gun.

"Next time, I will take you Riza Victoria, and make you mine. Next Time, I'll kill your beloved Roy Mustang right in front of you. Then we'll see who's the better man." Jason said, disappearing in a puff of smoke. "Search the area, now!" Riza yelled at the surrounding officers, everyone began combing the area. Their new Fuhrer had just been threatened. He was the Fuhrer who promised to change everything, who had already given them several new laws in which they gladly lived by now. He was making everything better. And a nobody was threatening his life.

* * *

"We're sorry, sir. No one could find him." Ross and Bloch said sadly two hours later as they came to give their reports on the matter. "I want security doubled on all entrances to this building and other military stations. I want stricter background checks on anyone who joins this military. And send every available man you can to search for him." Roy said, signing something and setting aside before looking over another paper carefully.

They nodded and saluted before walking out promptly. "Say it, Hawkeye." He said rather boredly, propping his legs on the desk as he looked over the document. Riza looked away from her work, and shook her head. "I don't care what anyone says. Especially if they're crack heads like Kellerman. I love you. I'm going to love you for the rest of my life, and I'm going to marry you come hell or high water." She said, a smile gracing her lips.

Eve sniffled and blew her nose silently. "That's so beautiful!" she said, tears coursing down her cheeks. She reached inside her purse and brought out a bottle of Midol and threw a couple in her mouth, drinking some water. Roy looked up from the paper and a smile graced his lips as well. "Thank you, Lieutenant. Back to work then everyone. Drama hour is over." He said, putting the paper down and signing it.

* * *

"Amazingly enough…no." Amaya said with a laugh, crossing her legs as the music thumped over the sound system. "You've never been kissed by anyone but me!" Ed said, looking amazed. "No Edward." Amaya said, rolling her eyes with a laugh.

"Look at them, don't they look cute together?" Eve asked Alphonse as they danced to the slow song. "Yeah. I guess." Al answered, running his fingers through her long blonde hair. "Al…do you love me?" Eve asked softly, looking up at him. He looked into her startling green eyes, and smiled. "You know I do." He said, leaning down and kissing her lightly.

Riza looked down at her drink. Roy had gone off to talk business with some of the officers, and she had been left to mule over some things. She felt like being left alone anyways. She set her drink aside and began to study her engagement ring. A golden band with a single white diamond…yet it meant so much to both her and Roy. It something she had always wanted to wear.

She just stared at it, not registering anything when someone said her name softly. "Riza…" he said softly, putting a hand on hers. She jumped slightly and looked over at him. "I'm sorry, I was thinking…" she murmured, looking back down at her ringed hand, and squeezing his. "What were you thinking about?" he asked.

"Nothing important." She said, leaning over and kissing him. "Riza, you know you can tell me anything." Roy said, sweeping some of her hair back. She nodded, a smile on her face. He smiled and pulled her to her feet. "Come on, lets go dance." He said, kissing her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

* * *

A/N: I thought this chapter was lacking. But anyways, please review for me! Thanks for all the great reviews so far! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven "Wedding Plans"

Rated: R

Warning: Heated Moments, Cursing, Violence, and maybe a couple Lemons.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The people who work and make Fullmetal Alchemist own it.

* * *

"No, I want to put the blue flowers on this wall over here." Riza said, dragging Havoc behind her. "Okay, boss lady. But what about the red ones? Do you want a pattern or something?" the wedding decorator asked as Havoc put up a sample on the wall for Riza to look at.

"Well, we could do blue, red, blue, or vice versa." Riza said, tapping her chin as she looked around the reception hall were she was going to have her wedding reception take place. "I think the first choice is good, shall we go with that?" the decorator asked, writing it down. "Yes, we'll go with that." Riza said simply. "Now, since this dance hall is so huge, we'll have the dance floor to one side, and the dinning to the other, and we'll have the bar on the far end of the dance floor, since it's going to be the biggest part." The decorator said.

"Right, right. Now, have my invitations come in yet?" Riza asked, turning to the decorator as Havoc began putting up the samples. "Yes, I've sent them to your house, so you can start sending them out from there. Now, the menus have been finalized, and the waiters for the dinner have been hired, and the Caterer is prepared for anything." The decorator said, ticking some things off. "Good. Are they still making adjustments on the dresses and tuxedo's?" Riza asked, picking up her purse and Eve came rushing over with her jacket.

"Yes, they'll be ready next week, and we'll have the flowers in the day before the wedding for here and the church, and we'll have the decorating staff put everything up for you just the way you described." The decorator said politely, writing some stuff down. "Great, I'll see you in next week then?" Riza said, walking towards the door. "Yes, thank you for your time, Miss Hawkeye!" the decorator called, writing more stuff down.

* * *

Roy looked up from the last bit of his paper work as the spring rain poured outside. It was March 29th and they were 2 weeks away from the wedding. "Everything's right on time. The dresses and tuxes will be ready next week, the invitations are waiting at the house to send out, and the flowers and everything will be put up the day before the wedding. Oh, and the Caterer is ready for anything." Riza said, setting her purse down on her desk, and removing her jacket. "I trust Havoc didn't break any speeding laws getting You, Sedgwick, and Mitsu there then?" Roy asked, setting down his pen.

"No. But he did curse the entire time." Riza said bluntly, adjusting her engagement ring absent-mindedly. "Okay then. Everyone here is almost done with their work." Roy said, picking up his pen and signing something. The phone rang and Riza picked it up quickly, only to hang it up with a frazzled yell and quickly putting on her coat and grabbing her purse again. "What is it?" Amaya asked quickly.

"My crazy Aunt Lydia and her crazy husband Jake are here Two weeks early! They're at the train station now, I have no place to put their crazy asses!" Riza said, slapping her forehead smartly, rushing to the door, and digging her keys out of her purse. "Ma'ma, they can stay with me, and I'll come with you." Amaya said, quickly, glancing at the Fuhrer. He gave a short nod before going back to his paperwork, and the two women flew out the door.

"She's getting a little overwhelmed, don't you think, sir?" Edward asked, finishing his paperwork quickly. "She'll be fine, she's just loosing her calm a little. None of you have ever seen her like this." Roy said, finishing his paper work as well. "I hope she doesn't become one of those crazy brides…" Breda said, flicking his pen back and forth. "Ha! Like that would happen to the Lieutenant." Eve said protectively. "You know…no one has said anything about the Best Man and Maid of Honor yet…" Edward said with speculation.

"We haven't discussed that just yet." Roy said, picking up everyone's finished paperwork. "It's two weeks away!" Havoc said, looking shocked. "Oh shut up." Alphonse said, clocking him in the back of the head. "Ow! That hurt Elric." Havoc muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

"Oh god…what a day…" Riza muttered, sinking against the wall as the hot water beat down on her from the showerhead. And they still had to think of a Best Man and a Maid Of Honor. She groaned and began to soap her hair and scrub it, repeating the process for the conditioner. Then she took her bath scrubby and scrubbed at her body with Ocean Breeze scented body wash and then rinsed off, (AFTER SHAVING!) and turned off the shower, getting out and wrapping a towel securely around her body.

"I owe Mitsu one for taking in my Aunt and Uncle…" Riza muttered to herself as she dried her hair with a separate towel before combing it out, and putting it up in a messy bun. She opened the bathroom door and smiled as she heard Roy's faint voice come from Elicia's room. He was reading her a bedtime story about Cinderella. She looked down at her ring, which she had replaced as soon as she had stepped out of the shower, and her eyes glazed over.

They were going to have kids of their own someday. She smiled even bigger and went over to the dresser. Little Roy's and little Riza's. Only they'd have different names, and they'd be their own unique persona. She dried her body off and put on a light nightgown, and threw the towel in the dirty laundry basket, eyeing it with distaste. "Great, I have laundry to do on a Saturday tomorrow. And my feet hurt from dancing the salsa with my fiancé…" she spoke to no one in particular.

"Do you always talk to yourself when I'm out of the room darlin'?" Roy's voice issued from the doorway. She took her hair out of its messy bunch and ran her fingers through it. "No, and damnit, now my hair is being stubborn…It looks like crap." She said. "Sit down…" He said lightly, coming over to her after shutting the door and leading her to the bed. She sat down with a sigh, and looked at him.

"I can't keep doing this…I feel like giving up…" she said, looking down at her hands. Roy made a tutting noise, and took her hands in his. "You're stressed out. You have a lot to plan for. And we just sent out 500 wedding invitations. Not to mention that the entire Military is going to be there. Its' a good thing that damn church is huge, and it's going to be even more of a good thing if only half of those people RSVP for the reception." Roy said. "You're right…but we still have the Best Man and Maid of Honor thing…and then we have the glasses and dishware to order for the dinner…and the cake! Oh god…I forgot to ask about the cake…" Riza said, putting her head in her hands.

"Calm down, where'd my Riza go?" Roy said with a small laugh, beginning to rub her back. "You're more tense than I thought you were…" he said, kissing her neck lightly. "It's just hard…I just need to chill…Maybe it would help if I made a list like that damn decorator." Riza said, leaning into his touch. "That would be a good idea. And I already have a best man." Roy said lightly, rubbing her lower back, working out all the tense nerves and knots.

"Oh? Who?" Riza asked, turning her head some to look at him. "Edward. Originally, a long time ago, I had planned on Maes…he was my best friend. But he would want it to be Ed." Roy answered her. Riza turned around and looked at him. "I think that's a wonderful idea. Because I want Amaya to be my Maid of Honor." She said, a smile on her face. Roy began to laugh, "What's so funny?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "They're two short people Riza…will anyone be able to see them?" he laughed, and she tackled him.

"You jack ass, they're not that short!" she said, slapping him lightly. "Yes, but we'll have to get a stool for Ed anyways, just to piss him off." Roy said, still laughing. "You are mean. You're a mean man." Riza said, tickling him and making him laugh more. He began to tickle her back and she giggled her face going red as he rolled over on top of her. "You're a mean man and I knew it. I've always known it." Riza said and they stopped tickling each other.

They looked into each other's eyes for the longest time, just looking, not moving at all. "Make love to me…" Riza whispered, and he leaned down kissing her passionately. She wrapped her arms around him, and he brought her up to a sitting position with him. "I love you…Riza…" he muttered, breaking their kiss. She looked at him adoringly. "I love you, Roy Mustang." She whispered softly, putting a hand to his cheek. He put his hand over that one and snuggled into her hand, kissing it.

* * *

"Okay, so the cake will be delivered to the reception hall during the wedding while everything is being set up over there?" Riza said lightly over the phone as everyone did their work. "Yes, that sounds perfect. So far we have 150 replies saying they're coming to the reception, and 250 say they're just coming to the wedding. So that won't be a problem for the Caterer, right?" Riza continued, writing something down.

There was a knock on the door, and several people burst in at once, flying up to the desk and mobbing Roy. Riza stood up quickly. "Yes, yes, that's right, I wanted Blue before red." She said calmly into the phone, her hand flying to her gun before Roy put up a hand and she nodded, sitting back down as they continued to mob him. Armstrong and Ross came flying, looking out of breath and Edward waved them away quickly.

"Okay, sounds wonderful. I'll bring everyone over tomorrow, and we can try on the gowns and tuxes to see if they fit perfectly. Thank you so very much for your time." Riza said, hanging up the phone and got up, going over to the filing cabinet. Then she stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh! Oh damnit!" She cursed, walking quickly back to her desk and everything went silent as she punched numbers into he phone and let it ring.

"Cancel the Tuxes. I just realized, stupid of me really, I've been in the military for 25 years… Yes well, it's a military wedding. The officers will be wearing their 'uniforms'. Yes, we still need bridesmaid's gowns. That's right just the tuxes. Refund? Hell keep it for yourself, you're doing a great job. Thank you. Thank you so much." Riza said into the phone. Then she hung it up and slapped her forehead.

"Sedgwick, and Mitsu, go down to…to Unsolved Cases and grab me the Hedrick file I called for two hours ago. Then on your way back, grab the files from Johnson that are waiting for the Fuhrer." She said, turning to the two girls. "Yes, Ma'ma." They both answered, standing and saluting before leaving quickly. "Havoc, go downtown to the Bridal Shower place and pick up the…uh the…damnit…ah yes, the wedding Album, and the two baskets full of Bubbles. Then drop them off at the Reception hall, Delilah, my Coordinator/Decorator will be there, she'll know what to do with them." Riza said, turning to Havoc quickly.

"Yes ma'ma." Havoc said, saluting her and walking out, puffing his cigarette as he grabbed his keys. Riza let out a breath, in reality, she was trying to avoid meeting Roy's family. She knew it was them as soon they came in. She was just too nervous to meet them right now…How to get out of the room? "I have to go down to Investigations to check on something, Edward make sure everyone gets their work done, and uh…keep the Fuhrer in line…" Riza said quickly, grabbing a clipboard and pen and exiting quickly.

"She's nervous about meeting us isn't she?" Roy's mother asked her son. "She's been under a lot of stress lately Mother. She's not quite herself. Fuery, will you show my family to their hotel? You all don't mind do you? I have some work to finish up here." Roy said quickly. They all nodded with smiles on their faces and left with Fuery, chattering to him about how much they had missed being in Central.

* * *

Riza came back in a couple hours later, not quite meeting everyone's eye as she sat down and began on her work. It was silent for a long while. There was just the scratching of pens and the birds chirping outside the open windows where the sunlight streamed in. Then Roy looked up from his work. "Hawkeye…" he said quietly. "Yes, sir?" Riza replied carefully, taking care not to look from her work. "Could I talk to you outside for a minute?" he asked stepping down from his desk. She nodded her head and stood up, walking out after him.

"I don't blame her for not wanting to meet his family. They creeped me out sorta…" Falman said, tipping back in his chair. "She's just under stress, and she was bound to be nervous about meeting her future In-Laws." Amaya said, twiddling her thumbs. "I would be nervous too." Eve piped up, looking bored as she traced transmutation circles on a piece of paper, having finished her work an hour ago.

"She really needs to get laid then…" Havoc muttered. Amaya hit him in the back of the head. "You jack ass." Eve said, slapping him. "Damnit, I never say anything right…" he muttered. "Don't say anything against the Lieutenant; they'll kick your ass." Edward said, referring to Eve and Amaya. "Don't we know it!" Everyone said aloud.

"I just...I'm really nervous." Riza said, looking down at the ground. "And I understand that. Just...make sure you're ready by the time the rehearsal dinner comes around." Roy said, grasping her shoulders. "I will be...by then." Riza answered. "There's something wrong...isn't there?" Roy asked. Riza sighed, and looked out the window down the hall. "No...And I'm not lying. I just...I didn't think I'd ever take on anything harder than shooting someone to protect you..." Riza said. He kissed her lips softly.

"You're doing perfectly. And it's your fault. You won't accept my help." He said cockily. "Oh shut up! I don't need your help." Riza said, shaking him off with a short laugh. "We're five days away from the wedding, and you're saying you don't need me now? Shouldn't you have said that five months ago?" Roy asked in a joking voice. "You're such an asshole, you know that?" Riza said, crossing her arms.

"I'm not going to start an argument with you young lady." Roy said, about to go back in the office. "You're no fun." Riza said, breezing past him into the office. "OH? So you want an argument?" He said, slamming the door as he came in. "No, I never said I wanted one, you jerk, and you started it!" Riza yelled, sitting down at her desk. "I didn't start anything, Miss I want to do everything myself." Roy retorted hotly. "You insinuated it!" Riza said, glaring up at him.

"Who wants to bet on the wedding being called off?" Havoc said, puffing his cigarette. "Shut up, you chain smoking asswipe." Amaya said, swiping his cigarette and crushing it out. "Hey, I wanted to bet five dollars!" Ed said, looking mad. "Ha-ha, no." Amaya said, slapping him upside the head. "You're mean..." Fuery said, wiping his glasses. "And you belong to the geek squad." Eve said shortly.

"Eh, was this a bad time to drop by?" A female voice came from the doorway. Riza and Roy whipped around from their "argument" and the others stopped talking and looked over at her. "Lisa?" Riza said her face lighting up instantly. "I do believe I got an invitation to one Miss Riza Hawkeye's wedding, am I correct dear sister?" the dirty blonde haired woman asked with a smile. "Well duh, Lisa, like I wouldn't invite my own sister." Riza said, rushing to hug her sister.

* * *

"Okay, let's try this again shall we?" Riza said, adjusting her "Bouquet" of fake flowers. "When are we gonna eat?" Ed complained, rubbing his stomach. "This is rehearsal, who said we were gonna screw it up tomorrow?" Havoc muttered, standing behind Edward. "Oh put a sock in it." Eve said, picking Elicia up and walking down the aisle, with her, Amaya, Riza, Lisa, Ross, and Schiezka. "And I still don't see why your little nephew isn't in the wedding Roy!" his mother said reprovingly.

"I told you mother, we decided on Black Hayate to be the ring bearer with Elicia as the flower girl!" Roy said, clearly annoyed. "A dog? In place of your nephew!" his sister said angrily from her place in the pews. Then the music came on, and there was no place for arguing.

"That was done perfectly. I'm sure you'll all do perfect tomorrow." The Priest said grandly. "Thank you, sir." Riza said lightly with a smile, picking up her jacket. "Roy, I've been meaning to ask you son, why are you wearing that damn eye patch?" Roy's father asked as they exited the church. Riza stopped in her tracks and turned around a grim smile on her face. "That would be my fault, sir...I was slacking off on my duties." She said politely.

"Riza...what did I tell you about that?" Roy said, kissing her cheek and hugging her tightly. "If I remember correctly, sir...The world's not perfect, but it's there for us, doing the best it can. And that's what makes it so damn beautiful." Riza quoted him. "Exactly...I'll see you tomorrow, Lieutenant Hawkeye." Roy said playfully. Riza kissed him one last time as he went off with the boys, and the girls stayed behind with her.

* * *

A/N: Short...and cluttered, I know...Well um...I pushed the wedding ahead for my own reasons...so uh I think we all know what next chappie is...PLEASE REVIEW! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight "Eternity, Part One"

Rated: R

Warning: Heated Moments, Cursing, Violence, and maybe a couple Lemons.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The people who work and make Fullmetal Alchemist own it.

* * *

Roy paced up and down the alter, looking anxious. People had begun arriving, and the Military was already lined up where they were supposed to be. "Sir, you should probably calm down." Edward said, looking strapping in his full military uniform. "You're right I should, but I can't..." Roy answered, wanting to snap his fingers...but he couldn't because he had his gloves on.

"Everything's okay. The girls are in back, safe and unharmed, getting ready." Havoc said, patting Roy's back. "Good, that's great..." Roy said, stopping his pacing. The Church was completely decked out with Red and Blue roses, they were on the walls, and on the sides of pews. The alter was decked out with satin white sashes, and the red and blue flowers were neatly arranged up there as well. Someone was playing wedding music on the organ in the back. Everyone was whispering quietly in their seats, and the Military personnel were all shifting from foot to foot with anticipation.

* * *

Riza blew the hair out of her face and Eve finished curling her hair and securing her rose shaped diamond clip connected to the veil that went out a few feet further than her train. "Okay...I think we're al set to go, Riza." Amaya said, handing Riza her bouquet as she stood up. "Thank you all, so much..." Riza said, smoothing out her gown. It was a one-piece dress made completely of satin, except for the short, off the shoulder sleeves, which were made of lace. The bodice was corset like with white lace adorning it. The lace had tiny white diamonds ebbed into it, so it sparkled. The lace stopped right before the dress flared out into its very puffy bell shape, with a two-foot train.

On her feet were white satin heels, and around her neck was the engraved locket that Roy had given her for Christmas. Some of the curls of her hair had been thrown over her shoulders, and on her left hand, her engagement ring sparkled. She wore no make-up at all, and yet her cheeks were still rosy. She took her bouquet of red roses and smiled.

Now, the other girls, (Schiezka, Ross, Eve, Amaya, and Elicia) were wearing Navy Blue gowns, with halter top straps tied behind their necks to hold the dress on. The gowns went straight down to their feet where their matching shoes barely peeped out. On the bodice was light spray of diamonds sparkled. Their hair was done up with some curls falling lightly around their faces. They all carried a small bouquet of Blue Roses, while Elicia carried a small basket filled with multi-colored petals.

"We've got five minutes." Ross said, checking her watch. Riza looked around, and whistled. Black Hayate came running out, a small pillowed tied around his neck with two wedding bands tied neatly onto the pillow. "Go tell them we're ready..." Riza said, letting out a deep breath. Eve swept away, closing the door with a snap behind her as she left quickly.

* * *

Roy looked up quickly as Eve peeped out to the organ player something. She quickly looked up at them and gave the signal. "Good luck, see you in a bit." Edward said quickly as he, Alphonse, Havoc, and Bloch went quietly down a side aisle as the organ player began a new wedding tune for the bridesmaids to come out to. Falman, Fuery, Armstrong, and Breda discarded their jobs as Ushers and went to stand in formation with the other officers and Soldiers.

Eve and Alphonse walked down the aisle first, going to the pace of the music, then Bloch and Ross, who were both blushing. Then Havoc and Schiezka came out, blushing even harder than Bloch and Ross were. Then Elicia and Black Hayate came down the aisle, and everyone went Aww, and a couple hundred pictures were snapped. Elicia just smiled, and spread out the multi colored Rose petals like she had been told evenly. Black Hayate had his tongue lolling out and he looked happier than anyone.

Then at last Amaya and Edward came out, neither one of them blushing. Edward took his place next to Roy, and in front of Bloch, Al, and Havoc. And Amaya went in front of the other girls, and the music stopped as the curtains in the back swung shut and everyone stood up, looking apprehensive. Roy didn't look one bit nervous now. He looked tall, demanding, sexy, and handsome in his complete uniform as Fuhrer. He had his hair slicked back, and his hat on, like the other men. All the female officers were wearing their 'special occasion' skirts, and the men had their hair slicked back with their hats on. And they were all saluting. (Think of Episode 25, but not too much cause it's sad)

The music started up again, but this time to the Bride's song as the curtains swung forward, and everyone looked awestruck as their eyes settled on Riza. She had a small smile gracing her lips, and she began her walk down the aisle, alone. Her red rose bouquet was held at waist level, and her train and veil followed her perfectly down the long aisle. She kept her eyes focused ahead, on Roy, who had an arrogant smirk on his face once he saw her.

He looked so handsome and striking in his full uniform with his hat. She reached the steps, and as the rehearsal had went, he reached down and helped her up as Amaya took her bouquet and the bridesmaids lifted her veil and train and arranged it quickly as she stood next to Roy. Roy didn't miss the look her in eye, and she didn't miss the look in his eye either. (NO PUN INTENDED, even if he only has one eye…poor baby!)

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in order to witness this holy matrimony." The priest began. Then he went off and onto what marriage meant, and what love and honor meant in that marriage. Riza wasn't really listening; she was lost in her own thoughts as he ranted on and on. Finally, at last, it was time for them to exchange their own vows. And Roy was the first one.

"Please join hands." The preacher said kindly. Roy put his hands forward, palm up, and Riza put hers over the top of his, and he began to say his own written vows. "I first met you 25 years ago. I was a 1st Lieutenant at the time, and you and a few others had been stationed under me. I didn't notice that anyone had walked in the room; I was busy priding myself on getting promoted. Then I heard this…well there's really no way to describe it, because saying your voice is beautiful isn't doing it justice." Roy began.

Riza rolled her eyes and everyone chuckled. "But I heard a hello issue from that beautiful mouth of yours…and I didn't realize it then, but I had fallen for you. I had fallen so deep I couldn't get out. I was just too damn stubborn and stupid to realize it. But time came and went, and we were both promoted. I to Lieutenant Colonel, and you to 1st lieutenant. I discovered two very unique boys at that point, and that's when both of our lives went for a bumpy ride. A couple years later I was promoted once more, but you were not. Then we began to discover odd things about the government. You and another person had made a promise to me.

"You had both promised to work under me, stay loyal and push me to the top. That year…that other person died…and I actually wanted to commit a sin…A Human Transmutation. But you were there, and you reminded me of what I had to do here. Of what I could do to stop it all. Life went on. As the year progressed, the government started to go haywire. We learned the shocking truth…that our Government was being run by frauds. I had to go under cover, and you were the only one I took with me, I trusted you with my life. And we succeeded at our mission. Now here we are today, before the entire Military, our family and friends…both of our dreams have come true…and we're in love. That's all I'll ever need, my darling Riza, is you." Roy finished, and Riza a took a deep steadying breath.

Some women were crying, and both Eve and Amaya looked ready to cry. Riza smiled, and held her head a bit higher. "I had always thought of you as a lazy, paperwork hating, woman chasing Colonel. But there was always that something about you that kept me from asking for a transfer. Soon I had made a promise to protect you and stand by you no matter what. Then…I realized that I had fallen in love with you. But it was wrong, it was very inappropriate. The rules were firm and solid, and I couldn't allow my feelings to get in the way of my work and duties to the Military or the state. So I kept them inside. Those feelings finally began to come out when we had to go on a mission to destroy the fraud that was running our government." Riza took a short breath and plunged on.

"At one point, I was captured, and they took me away, but they didn't get far. I rushed back as soon as possible, and shot anyone that was in my way. I just knew something had happened. The mansion was on fire, and I was out of breath…but I saw you, laying there, bleeding to death. And something inside of me snapped. I collapsed beside you, crying, calling out your, name, and shaking you, telling you to get up, say something, and do anything. Well, I had gotten there in the nick of time. I saved you as best I could. You were hospitalized, and had been promoted to Brigadier General (Backwards I know, but oh well). I felt horrible. It was all my fault you had been hurt, and you had lost your eye. So I felt it my obligation to take care of you and nurse you back to health.

"You asked me what was wrong one day, and I told you. It was my fault you were hospitalized, the plan was perfect, but I had failed you. You chuckled, and shook your head, stroking my hair, a sign of affection…You told me the world wasn't perfect…but that it was trying, and that was what made it so damn beautiful. You made me feel better. A couple months later, you began courting me…and here we are now. I've never been more proud or more happy in my life. Nor more in love, and I have only you to thank for it. So it is with great pride that I take your last name today." Riza finished.

"The rings, if you please." The priest said, wiping his eyes. Most everyone was teary eyed by now. This was a pure love, a real, true love. A powerful love, one that could never be broken, no matter what. Black Hayate stepped forward and Roy bent down, picking up one of the golden wedding bands and slipped it on next to Riza's Engagement Ring, and she did the same to his left hand.

"Do you, Roy Jonathan Mustang, take one Riza Victoria Hawkeye to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in happiness and in sorrow, as long as you both shall live?" The Priest asked. "I do." Roy said, smiling at Riza. "Do you, Riza Victoria Hawkeye take one Roy Jonathan Mustang to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in happiness and in sorrow as long as you both shall live?" the Priest asked her the same question. Riza smiled and nodded her head, "I do." She said.

"By the powers vested in me, and by the powers of god and the holy spirit, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said, raising his hands and making a cross symbol with them. Riza leaned forward, and Roy leaned down, their lips touch in a brief sweet kiss as everyone cheered. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, for the very first time, Mr. And Mrs. Roy Mustang!" The priest said happily. The organ music started up again, and Riza took her bouquet back from Amaya, and gathered her train and veil with her left arm, and took Roy's hand as they walked down the aisle, waving and looking extremely happy.

* * *

Riza set down the daisies on the stone and kissed Roy. "I did it, Maes…I found myself a good wife, so shove that up your ghost butt." Roy said with a chuckled. Riza rolled her eyes with a laugh and swatted at him. "Thank you, Maes Hughes, for everything…" they both said together, walking back to the car to get to the reception. They didn't look back, but if they had, they would have seen a transparent Gracia and Maes, waving and smiling, congratulating them.

* * *

The walls were plastered with white silk banners and red and blue roses. There were at least 70 tables filled with the 250 guests that had RSVPed for the reception, and off to one side of the large Bride and Grooms' table was a medium sized table stacked with small plates and forks, and in the middle was the five layer cake, topped with a small Bride and Groom. It had white frosting, and the small delicately done blue roses and border blue frosting were done beautifully. One the other side of the Bride/Groom table was the large rectangular table that held piles of presents. They were all shapes and sizes and wrapped in blue or white.

On all the guests' tables in the middle of them were after dinner mints, and bubbles for each person seated, and menus as well. There was Champagne, and sparkling water for the older people and for the small children there was apple juice, or apple soda. Up at the bride and groom's table, Amaya, Edward, and everyone that had participated in the wedding were already seated, and there were only two people missing.

"They're going to yell, I'd cover your ears." Edward said quickly as the doors at the far end of the hall were opened by two butler type men and the bride and groom themselves entered. Everyone yelled out a huge "CONGRATULATIONS!" as Roy and Riza came through, both of them looking very happy.

"Hey Mustang, give her a big kiss!" Ed yelled, jumping up. "Sit down shorty…" Amaya said, tugging on Ed's braid. Roy took off his hat to reveal his slicked back hair, and Riza let her veil and train fall beside her as they went towards their table, stopping and talking to a few people along the away, all smiles. Soft piano music played in the background, and everyone spoke quietly, giving the room a slight buzz as waiters and waitresses came out to take everyone's dinner orders.

Roy pulled out a seat for Riza, and she took his hand lightly as she sat down, arranging her veil and dress accordingly. She set her bouquet in front of her plate and he set his hat in front of his. "What's it like to be married?" Eve asked quietly as Riza looked over at them. "That's a stupid question, she's only been married for 30 minutes." Amaya said, rolling her eyes. Riza laughed, giving her order to a waitress. She turned back to Eve, taking a sip of Champagne.

"It's the best feeling you'll ever have. It's like floating on cloud, knowing you'll never fall, because you know someone's there to catch you and hold you close for the rest of your life." Riza explained, her cheeks flushed and her eyes alight with happiness. Eve gave her a big grin and drank down her champagne. "Last time I checked you were only 16, little miss." Havoc said. "Last time I checked, this was a non smoking area." Amaya defended her best friend, swiping Havoc's cig and putting it out in his fizzing water. "You suck Mitsu." He muttered.

Riza rolled her eyes and shook her head, turning to her HUSBAND (Fan girl sigh) and putting a hand on his shoulder to catch his attention. He turned away from Edward, who snickered evilly, and turned to Mitsu. "Yes Mrs. Mustang?" he said proudly, smirking. "I wanted to tell you something, but it seems that you were busy, sir. Maybe I should come back later, Fuhrer Mustang." Riza said playfully. She moved to turn away, but he caught her hands in his and she giggled.

"I'm going to have to order you to kiss me now, Lieutenant Mustang." Roy played along, leaning in and kissing her lightly, pushing some of her curls back. "OK! Save some of that Sexiness for the honeymoon Sirs." Alphonse piped up; cutting the steak that had brought to him. "Shut up before I demote you, Elric." Riza joked, pulling away form her husband and looking at her meal. "You would never do such a thing, because then Eve would kill you." Edward said, eating his turkey. "I'd like to see her get near my wife…my wife packs a gun…" Roy said, laughing. "Damn straight." Amaya said, eating her vegetables.

* * *

"Everyone made a really big freaking line when we got here, signing the wedding album, and taking pictures of the place and us. Oh, and the Coordinator said the photographer would be here after everyone left for the professional pics." Amaya said 30 minutes later as everyone was finishing up eating. "Yay, pictures!" Eve squealed, sipping more Champagne. "She's on crack, don't listen to her." Al joked, patting Eve on the back as she glared at him.

"So, where are you two going on your honeymoon?" Schiezka asked, pushing her glasses up. "Deisrembool." Roy said, sipping his champagne, and already having cleared his plate. "Oh! That's the romantic hotspot! They've got everything there for a wonderful honeymoon!" Ross said, her eyes like stars. "That's why we're going." Roy and Riza said together. Everyone laughed.

The waiters came out and began to sweep away the dirty dishes and refill everyone's glasses accordingly. "Could I have everyone's attention please?" A voice came from the small stage that had been set up for the D.J. "Yay Dancing! Come on Alphonse." Eve said, jumping up and clasping onto Al. "Now that dinner has been finished, the dancing will continue throughout the evening." The D.J. said politely, start off the real music.

"Great, the part we sit for awhile till the first dance comes." Roy said. "And all the creepy relatives come up and talk to you, good luck Mustang." Edward said, an evil look on his face as he and Amaya went to join Eve and the others. "I'll demote him, I swear it." Roy said, his hands balled up in fists. "Roy…" Riza said softly, touching his hands. "Riza…don't…" he whined, looking at her.

"I love you, you silly man." Riza said, her eyes sincere and devoted as she looked at him. "Oh! Look at you two, you look so in love!" Roy's mother said, coming up to the table. "Hello, mother." Roy said, looking over at his parents. "Hello Jenny…" Riza said, smiling, or attempting to. You could tell Riza and her mother in-law did not get along. "Oh please, Riza Victoria, call me mother. We're family now, after all." Roy's mother said formally, patting the table as she said it. Roy coughed and sipped his champagne quickly.

"I had a mother…and she died, Jenny. Nobody could ever take her place. So if you don't mind, I see a rather handsome looking 2nd Lieutenant looking lonely over there. I would like to talk to him about his love life." Riza said, standing up and floating over towards Havoc, who was looking dejected on the side of the dance floor. "Well I never! Roy, how could you marry such a woman!" his mother said, looking scandalized. "For that exact reason, mother. You don't like her. That and she's perfect for me. She always has been. I just wish we both could have realized it earlier." Roy said, smiling and following after his wife.

"Jean…who turned you down?" Riza asked lightly as she came and stood beside Havoc, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Oh just about every single woman in here." Havoc said, a sad smile on his face. "I see you didn't ask Schiezka, and she's supposed to be your date." Riza said, the corners of her mouth twitching. "You should go talk to her bud." Roy said, coming up behind Havoc. Jean jumped and turned around quickly. "Jeez, you two really know how to freak out a guy." He said, straitening his uniform collar.

"Go ask her Jean. She seems to hold a special interest for you." Riza said, pushing him towards her lonely bridesmaid. "She'll say no like everyone else, chief." Jena said, looking unconcerned. "Ask anyways, she might surprise you bud." Roy said. "And quit calling me bud." Jean spiffed, walking towards Schiezka. Riza giggled, "That's what he gets for not asking the only person he likes." She said, turning to her husband. "Now what are we supposed to do till the first dance?" Roy said, leaning against one of the decorated pillars. "We could dance with other people, Mr. Mustang." Riza said, raising an eyebrow.

"We could, but you're the only person I want to dance with, Mrs. Mustang." Roy said with a smirk, resting his gloved hands at her hips. "I thought as much. Some things never change." Riza said, kissing him on the lips. "You just wait…Later on tonight, when I have you right where I want you, I'm going to make you wish you hadn't have been disrespectful to your Fuhrer, Lieutenant Mustang." Roy whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver. "I'll gladly take my punishment, sir." She whispered back, causing him to grin boldly, tightening his grip on her as the song ended and Amaya, Eve and the others came towards them.

"Well, well. Look at you two, whispering dirty things in one another's ear, waiting for the first dance." Edward said, laughing. "Edward!" Amaya said, slapping his hand. "Yes, mother." Edward said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "If you ask me, they look so beautiful together… like a romance novel. Two lovers, wrapped up in their own love…" Eve said with a sigh. "I need to take your romance novels away Eve…" Riza said, hugging the younger girl. "I love you, ma'ma." Eve said, hugging Riza tightly.

"Look Roy, we have a daughter!" Riza said, Looking at her husband. "Oh! Look Maya, I have a mommy and a daddy!" Eve played along, unlatching herself from Riza and latching herself onto Roy, whose eye was as big as a dinner plate. (THAT WAS SO WEIRD! He only has one eye to make as big as a dinner plate…but the eye patch is sexy, enough of my rambling…) "When did we have a baby?" he asked, looking shocked. "Oh, you idiot. We're joking." Riza said, patting her husband.

"Daddy, I want a pony!" Eve squealed, causing everyone to laugh. "I've always wanted a daughter…" Roy and Riza said together. "Fine, then you've unofficially adopted Eve." Amaya said. "Yay, I have a mommy and a daddy…" Eve said, and then she jumped off them both as 'her' favorite song came on. Then again, anything she liked was her song, or her favorite. "Take care of my daughter." Roy laughed at Alphonse as the poor guy was dragged back onto the dance floor.

"She's the sweetest girl you'll ever meet." Ross said with a smile. "Yes she is. And she's very beautiful and intelligent." Amaya said, smiling at Eve as she danced with her Alphonse. "What happened to her real parents?" Riza asked, straightening her dress and veil. "Her mother died after she gave birth to her, and her father died in the Ishbalan war…" Amaya said, looking at the ground. Everyone tensed up for a second before letting out a breath and plunging on. "Are you really related to her?" Havoc asked. "No…I just found her when she was 14, and we've been traveling together ever since. We became Alchemists together." Amaya said with a sad smile.

"Okay…well on to happier subjects. She seems to love Alphonse deeply." Schiezka said. "Oh please, they're inseparable." Edward said with a laugh. "They're sweet together." Riza said, holding Roy's hand. "She grew up so fast…" Roy cried. "Oh honestly…" Riza said, swatting his shoulder and making everyone laugh.

"Alphonse…I love you…" Eve whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder and he held her close as they swayed with everyone else to the music. "I love you, my darling." He whispered back, stroking her long blonde curls. "Al…can I ask you something?" Eve said, raising her head up and looking at him. "What is it?" he asked, turning with her. "Can we save ourselves…until our wedding night?" Eve asked, her startling green eyes big and shiny. "Save ourselves…Oh." Al said, looking puzzled for a minute before smiling down at her, his eyes soft and endearing.

"I was afraid to ask before now, but…" Eve began before he placed a finger on her rose red lips. "Whatever you want. It's a good idea. That way, we won't have to worry about babies born outside of wed-lock." Alphonse said, kissing her lips gently. She smiled and pushed some of his bangs back. "You're so handsome…" she whispered, looking into his eyes. "And you're so beautiful. I want to be with you forever." He said, caressing her cheek. "We'll be together forever, I promise." Eve said with a smile and a wink.

"Oh yay, they're about to do the first dance." Amaya said clapping her hands as the song ended. "Thank god…" Riza said, smiling. "You two are so perfect together…" Eve said, looking at Roy and Riza adoringly. Roy coughed and Riza blushed. "You are all too kind…" Riza said, her eyes sparkling. "Riza, you and Roy deserve this more than anyone deserves anything." Havoc said seriously. "Dude…I'm getting emotional…" Ed said, rubbing his eyes. "Love is overwhelming me!" Eve said flustered and crying. "Oh god, guys don't start crying…" Riza said, picking her dress up and putting it back down.

"And now Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my greatest pleasure to announce that AFTER this next song, the bride and groom will share their first dance. At that time, we will need everyone to clear the dance floor so they can share this special moment alone, thank you." The D.J. said politely as a fast party song came on.

* * *

A/N: The more reviews you give me, the faster I update. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine "Eternity, Part Two."

Rated: R

Warning: Heated Moments, Cursing, Violence, and maybe a couple Lemons.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The people who work and make Fullmetal Alchemist own it. Eternity belongs to Dreams Come True.

* * *

The following song, Eternity, by Dreams Come True, is a powerful and emotional song, not just in lyrics, but also in the sound of the music itself. So please, if you have the time and if you haven't already heard it, please listen to it. It is one of the most wonderful love songs I've ever heard, and it fits here perfectly. Thank you.

* * *

"Were you nervous today?" Eve asked the newlyweds as the party song played before they had to go and dance their first dance. Riza smiled, but she looked like she wanted to run. "I wasn't then, but I sure as hell am now. And I'm not sure why…" she said, adjusting her gown. "It's because the reality of it all has finally hit you. You're a married woman now." Amaya said smartly. "Ooh, look at the moves Ross and Bloch are busting on the dance floor…" Edward said, looking bored. "You're so stupid…" Amaya said, kissing his cheek. Eve coughed and pushed them together, attempting to look innocent afterwards.

The song ended, and the dance floor began to thin out. "Thank you ladies and gentleman, if you'll please continue to clear the dance floor." The D.J. said patently. "How do I look?" Riza said, putting a hand to her veil. "Here…" Roy said, helping her pin her train up, and then helped her adjust the veil. "You both look wonderful, now go." Amaya said, getting all teary eyed. All their friends were. "And now, the bride and groom's first dance as Husband and Wife, we ask that everyone stay off the dance floor." The D.J. said, and started the music.

* * *

As the song began, Roy took Riza's hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor, and her cheeks were practically glowing as they looked into each other's eyes. They got into the waltzing position and began to dance as the woman began to sing.

_I knew that we belonged together_

_Long before I knew your name_

_And the only thing I longed for_

_Was a sign to prove you felt the same_

"I love you…" Riza whispered, never looking away from his eyes as they danced around the dance floor. "You look so beautiful…I don't deserve you, my Riza." Roy said with a smile. Riza's eyes filled up with tears. "After all we've been through, you deserve me more than anyone else in the world." She said.

_Somehow I knew your every secret_

_Just by looking in your eyes_

_From the very moment I met you_

_I was thinking of the rest of our lives_

"You know, I don't think anyone knows just how true this song is…" Roy said, spinning her out. "Roy, I think I'm gonna cry…" Riza laughed, waltzing with him again. "Don't cry darling. Today is the best day of our lives. My life's goal has been accomplished, and we're married." Roy said, his hand resting at her waist, and his other holding her hand that wasn't at his shoulder.

_Just say to me_

_I'm gonna love you 'til the end of the time_

_Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time_

_Eternity, eternity is on our side_

_I'm not afraid to say forever_

_You have made me feel so sure_

_'Cause I know it's everlasting_

_And I've never had this feeling before_

"You look so handsome in your full uniform." Riza remarked, trying hard not to cry. Roy chuckled, "Baby, you might as well cry, because it's your wedding day and all Brides are supposed to cry, it's tradition." He said, his eyes dancing. "Not me. I'm Riza Victoria Hawkeye Mustang and I don't cry." She said, smiling. "Say forever then." Roy said, spinning her out. "I'm gonna love you till the end of time." Riza said, the tears falling freely. "I knew you'd cry over me." Roy said, wiping them away they continued to dance.

_Keep telling me_

_I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time_

_Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time_

_Eternity, I'll love you for eternity_

_Caught in the tide_

_And it brought me to you_

_under a spell_

_And now I know that dreams come true_

"You know darling, I always dreamed of this…" Roy said, looking thoughtful. "Of us dancing to this song, or what?" Riza said, smiling now that the tear simply leaked out. "Little bit of both. I wasn't paying attention to the song in my dream though, I was more focused on loving my wife…" he said, bringing her closer. "I love you, Roy Mustang." She said again, not crying now, and looking into his eyes.

_I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time_

_Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time_

_Eternity, eternity, is on our side_

"I love you, Riza Mustang." Roy said, spinning her out, and then back in. "I made a promise a logn time ago when I joined the Military." Riza said, looking into his eyes. "Yes, to protect me I know." Roy said, looking at her curiously. "Not just to protect you…But…To love you, for Eternity. After my father died…you were there, and in Ishbal, you were there. I've kept both fo those promises, and today, I renewed them." Riza explained.

_I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time_

_Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time_

_Eternity, eternity, is on our side (is on our side)_

"I was lost…back then…and to tell you the truth…When I dated all those women, I didn't realize I was actually looking for you. Then I realized one day, when you told me to shut up and do my paperwork. It hit me like a ton of bricks how stupid I was being. That was the night Hughes died…my love for you was confirmed the next day after the Funeral when we talked…" Roy said, and the song began to wind down, so they moved a little slower as the danced back to the middle.

_I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time ('til the end of time)_

_Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time_

_Eternity, eternity, is on our side_

_Eternity, I'll love you for eternity_

"I'll never leave you…" Riza said, and they stopped as the last chorus came on. "I love you, Riza Victoria Hawkeye Mustang." Roy said, leaning in close. "I'll love you for Eternity." Riza said before their lips met in a sweet kiss and the last words were sung. Eve was crying into Alphonse's shirt, and Amaya was shaking, not wanting to publicly embarrass herself. They pulled back as the last note faded, and everyone burst out with cheers and applause, and some women were sobbing violently.

* * *

"That was so beautiful, now I would like to invite the bridesmaids and their matching groomsmen to join the bride and groom, and ONLY them. This is their dance." The D.J. said. Eve pulled herself together, and so did Amaya. Then both them, Edward, Alphonse, Ross, Bloch, Havoc and Schiezka walked onto the dance floor. "You two were wonderful." Eve said, winking at her "Parents".

And with that, the music started up again, this time it was called "I Can Love You Like That" by John Micheal Montgomery. "Hey Maya…can I tell you something?" Edward asked as they five couples began to dance. "Yes, Edward?" Amaya said, pushing some of her red curls back. "I love you." Edward blurted out. Amaya gasped and her eyes went big, and the other four couples, shot them a look. "Did he just say what I think he said?" Roy said, his eyes big. "Yes he did." Eve said quickly.

"Please say something…" Edward said, his golden eyes pleading. "Oh Edward…I love you too." Amaya said, and his lips came crashing down on hers. "They're paying for their own wedding, right Chief?" Havoc said, chuckling. "Oh be quiet, you goose." Schiezka said, winking at him. "Yes, my dear." He said, looking happy all of the sudden. "Alphonse, kiss me too." Eve said, looking put out. "You're all a bunch of glory hogs, this is my wedding day." Riza pouted, her head on Roy's shoulder.

"Bah. This song is so beautiful." Amaya said, blushing and smiling. "Hey Maria…" Bloch said, looking hopeful. "Yes, Denny?" Ross answered, looking apprehensive. "You look hot." He said. She sighed, and shook her head. "You to Denny, you too…" she said, and he kissed her cheek, causing her to blush. "Lovesick puppies is what we are, every last one of us is a lovesick puppy." Alphonse said, looking at his friends. "Its' because our women are super sexy and hot." Havoc said, putting Schiezka's glasses in his pocket, and fluffing her hair. "I'm getting you contacts. You shouldn't hide your natural beauty dearest." He said.

"Roy, you're sexy." Riza whispered in his ear and he chuckled. "Don't I know it. You're sexier though." Roy whispered back in her ear. "You two look so intimate…I wanna camera." Eve said as she and Al waltzed by them. "Kodak moments…" Amaya said with a sigh, looking love struck. The song and ended and the last note faded away as everyone came onto the dance floor. "Alright everyone! Lets' get this party started!" The D.J. yelled putting on and pop song, "Crazy In Love" by Beyonce.

Roy and Riza walked off the dance floor, holding hands. "Those guys are so sweet…" Riza said, sitting down at the table and sipping some champagne. "Yeah…next thing you know we'll be going to another wedding…" Roy said, kissing her neck softly as they watched everyone dance from their table. "Hopefully Edward and Amaya's. They sure took long enough." Riza said, picking up her bouquet. "Hey now…theirs is nothing compared to ours, Riza. It took us almost 10 years…" Roy said counting on his fingers. "Starting when I was 17, when you first came to learn from my father, then after two years you left and forgot us about us, only coming back to pay your respects to my father, and even then you didn't know anything about my life since you had left." Riza said primly.

"Yes well… the Ishbal war started soon after that, and you were still in training to become a soldier, and they sent you out there…" Roy said, looking at his hat. "We're talking about this again, why?" Riza asked, putting the Rose bouquet down. "I don't know, we're rambling together." Roy laughed, picking up her left hand and kissing it. "Aww look at Amaya, her eyes are all starry and She's totally all over Ed…" Riza giggled, grasping Roy's hand. "At this rate they'll be sexing up the dance floor…" Roy muttered.

* * *

"Alright everyone! It's time to cut the cake!" The D.J. yelled out 30 minutes later, and Riza sighed, shooting a glare at Roy who was laughing evilly as they went over to the cake, and everyone followed from the dance floor. The Photographer, who was there to shoot photos of everything for the wedding album later, snapped several pictures of them by the cake. "Okay, okay. Roy, shove the cake in her face!" Edward said laughing with the men evilly. Riza gave them all a dirty look, and they sobered up quickly.

Roy took the all silver knife in his hand, and she put her hand over his and the cut the first bit of cake, and the photographer snapped a couple shots. They put it on one of the small china plates, and Roy snatched it away before she could get it. He picked up the piece and grinned. "Open up love." He said. She gave him a stubborn look, but opened her mouth nonetheless and he let her take a bite and the photographer snapped some more shots. "Aw come on chief, you're no fun!" Havoc joked and everyone laughed. "Jean, be quiet before I hit you." Schiezka said.

"My turn." Riza said lightly, smiling as she took the piece from him. Roy closed his eyes and opened his mouth. He heard an evil giggle but is was too late, his face was full of cake. The photographer laughed and snapped a few pictures. "I'm sorry sir, I don't know what came over me." Riza said, taking a napkin and wiping it off his face. "I should demote you, Lieutenant Mustang. But I'll get you back later…" Roy said, and everyone laughed.

* * *

Everyone was sitting down at the tables eating their cake and ice cream, and Faith Hill's "This Kiss" was playing in the background. "This cake is wonderful!" Eve said, taking a big bite. "Its' not very sweet, but just enough to make your taste buds tingle." Riza said, feeding Roy some the right way. The Photographer was rushing around snapping pictures, and refilling when he ran out of film. "Why is he taking so many pictures?" Eve asked curiously. "Because, we're going to take some of them and put them at Maes and Gracia's grave site." Roy said simply.

"That's a great idea." Edward said, about to bite into his cake for the first time. Instead he got the plate shoved in his face by Amaya. "Hey Mr.! Come get a picture of him." She called to the photographer who grinned and snapped several shots of Edward as he wiped it off and yelled at Amaya, and that caused everyone to laugh. "You two are so cute." Eve said, flipping her blonde curls. "Auntie Riza! I love your cake!" Elicia chirped, rushing up and sitting on Roy's lap.

"That's good, I'm glad. Are you being good?" Riza asked, kissing Elicia on the cheek. "Yes ma'ma." Elicia replied, hugging Riza's neck. "Hey, what are we supposed to do with the presents?" Havoc asked suddenly. Roy's eyes lit up, and his tone went smooth. "I'll give you all extra pay this month if you deliver them to our house." He offered a bargain. "You cheap SOB, we'll do it." Breda said, laughing. "Haha, time for toasting and crap…" Edward said, standing up, his face clean now, and he banged his fork against the champagne glass lightly. "This is gonna be good." Falman said.

"If I could everyone's attention please." He said, standing up straight. "Hey Edward, stand on a chair, we can't see you back here!" someone yelled. "STOP CALLING ME SMALL!" Edward yelled before huffing and going back to smooth again. "Seeing as I'm best man to this slave driving jerk, its' my job to start the toasts and speeches." Edward began again. Everyone laughed as Roy shot Ed a glare.

"I've known Roy and Riza for about 5 years. And throughout those years, I've witnessed devotion, selflessness, passion, and a great deal of love exchanged between them. The signs were small to them, but to the rest of the world, they stuck out like a sore thumb. Like this one time when one of Havoc's girlfriends waltzed into the office while I was making my report. She completely ignored poor Jean, and went straight to the Colonel (He hadn't been promoted quite yet) and started talking to him. Of course the morally bankrupt colonel with a god complex was supposed to be working." Edward said, and everyone laughed.

"So Mrs. Mustang as we will from now on call her, stands up, calm as ever, takes out her 45 caliber and shoots off a few shots at the Colonel's head, and The girls runs out of the office, screaming about crazy First Lieutenants, and the Colonel by this time is shaking in his seat, looking like a scarred rabbit. Point being, he never did it again. Now, there was one moment none of us witnessed, but have heard of, when the devotion and love came into play greatly. The night Roy Mustang almost died. Yes, the great Flame Alchemist. But guess who was there? None other than Mrs. Riza Hawkeye Mustang. She was there, and she saved him. She drug his almost dead ass all the way back into town to the hospital, crying a bit, but keeping him from slipping into a coma nonetheless." Edward said, wrapping it up.

"Now, getting more towards the end, I swear sir." He said, glancing at Roy, who chuckled. "She nursed him back to health, and she stayed right beside him. That, my friends is PURE love and devotion, because this woman is the only one who could take that much sexual harassment and cockiness. I rest my case. To Roy and Riza Mustang." Edward finished, raising his champagne glass. "To Roy and Riza Mustang." Everyone echoed, raising their glasses as well. "Nice one Fullmetal." Roy said as Amaya stood up.

"Yep, I know what you're thinking, It's the Maid of Honor's turn, and her's is going to be chock full of romance details. Well you're all wrong, cause I've only known the bride and groom for almost a year. And the biggest romance detail I have of the couple is when they dirty danced in the club to Shakira's "Whenever, Wherever"" Amaya began, causing some to laugh and others to gasp and laugh. "Amaya Mitsu, I am so docking your pay." Riza muttered.

"Now, from what I've seen, these two were meant for each other. The arrogant Brigadier General, who loves the woman, and chases after her, and the reluctant 1st lieutenant who accepts but stays on her toes. After he got promoted to Fuhrer, the relationship escalated, and she fell for him, head over heels in love. It was a rather beautiful thing to watch. They both went through changes; everyone could see what good they were for one another. He did his paperwork more, and she loosened up a bit more. He didn't act like such a womanizer. Things got serious, and he proposed. She accepted with enthusiasm. They both had what they had always wanted now. And today, all of their wildest dreams came true, and no two people in the world could be happier." Amaya said.

"So, if you'd please raise your glasses once more, in honor of Fuhrer Roy Mustang, and the First Lady, Mrs. Riza Mustang." Amaya said, raising her glass. "Okay, I'm giving you extra pay." Riza laughed, raising her glass and drinking from it. "Now, for my second present to the bride and groom!" Amaya said, signaling to the D.J. "Mrs. Mustang, if you'd come upstage." The D.J. said, laughing. "Oh no, Amaya, you didn't?" Riza said, standing up and taking her veil off and resting it on the back of the chair as she let her train down. "Just go, ma'ma, you'll kill me afterwards, and so will the Fuhrer, I'm sure, but it'll be well worth it to hear your singing voice." Amaya said with a smirk.

"I will kill you." Riza said, picking up her dress as she went to the stage. "But why will I kill you?" Roy asked as everyone turned in their seats to face the stage on which Riza spoke quietly to the D.J. "Because after she sings, you'll be up there singing your little heart out to." Edward snickered. Roy glowered, "You two planned this." He grit out as Riza went in front of the microphone. "If Mr. Wonderful up there will come in front of the stage." The D.J. said, picking out a record from his selection.

Roy crossed his arms and went to the dance floor, laughing as he saw Riza. "Oh shut up, you're going to be up here too." Riza pouted, sticking her tongue out at him as the music began and she took a deep breath. "This is for my husband." She said, smiling. Roy smiled back at her, his eyes fiery with desire. And with that little exchange, Riza began.

* * *

_Maybe tonight  
We could close the door and  
Lock ourselves inside  
Take time to feel  
I don't want to miss the chance  
To be so real  
The days all fly away and  
I forget the truth  
Everything that matters is in this room_

_When you lie next to me  
Breathing the air I breathe  
We don't have to speak  
Just be  
Love is a precious thing  
Don't want to waste a day  
One more minute  
Without you in it  
Life is so sweet  
When you lie next to me_

_My heart is yours  
Every part of me  
Wants to give you more  
Time to love  
'Cause you never know  
When life will leave us  
I want to take in all the beauty here  
Let the world around us just disappear  
(The world around us just disappears)_

_When you lie next to me  
Breathing the air I breathe  
We don't have to speak  
Just be  
Love is a precious thing  
Don't want to waste a day  
One more minute  
Without you in it  
Life is so sweet  
When you lie next to me_

_When you lie next to me  
Breathing the air I breathe  
We don't have to speak  
Just be  
Love is a precious thing  
Don't want to waste a day  
One more minute  
Without you in it  
Life is so sweet  
When you lie next to me_

_(Background Lyrics)  
I want to feel you breathe  
Lost in mystery  
Come over close to me  
You are my everything  
I'll hold you endlessly

* * *

_

Riza finished the song, and everyone applauded. Riza Mustang had a beautiful singing voice. Roy walked up, and helped her off stage, taking her into his arms. "That was beautiful. Riza…" he said, looking at her lovingly. "I love you…" Riza said, kissing him and leaning back. "Your turn, sir." She said with a smirk, taking his place on the dance floor. He groaned and went ton stage, talking to the D.J.

He turned around a couple minutes later and went in front of the microphone. "This is for my beautiful wife, we waited forever, but now we have Eternity together. And I'm glad that it's with you." He said as the music started up.

* * *

_Would you go with me if we rolled down streets of fire  
Would you hold on to me tighter as the summer sun got higher  
If we roll from town to town and never shut it down_

_Would you go with me if we were lost in fields of clover  
Would we walk even closer until the trip was over  
And would it be okay if I didn't know the way_

_If I gave you my hand would you take it  
And make me the happiest man in the world  
If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you, girl  
Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea  
Let me know if you're really a dream  
I love you so, so would you go with me_

_---- Instrumental Interlude ----_

_Would you go with me if we rode the clouds together  
Could you not look down forever  
If you were lighter than a feather  
Oh, and if I set you free, would you go with me_

_If I gave you my hand would you take it  
And make me the happiest man in the world  
If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you, girl  
Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea  
Help me tie up the ends of a dream  
I gotta know, would you go with me  
I love you so, so would you go with me

* * *

_

He smiled as the song ended and jumped off stage as she came to him, and buried her face in his uniform. "Roy Mustang, I love you." She whispered as the crowd applauded. "I love you too, darlin'." He said, wrapping his arms around her as they walked back to the table.

* * *

"Okay now, lets get just a shot of the bride and the groom." The photographer said as the very last of the photos were being taken. The wedding party just remained now, all dressed fully back in their wedding clothes. Roy sighed and adjusted his hat neatly, and Riza move her bouquet as the others move out of the picture. The photographer snapped several shots and smiled. "Alright, we're finished here." He said, starting to pack up.

"Ah! Toss the bouquet woman!" Eve yelled, the four women and Elicia stood waiting impatiently on the dance floor. Riza rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Alright…alright." She said, turning around and throwing her flowers in the air, turning around to see who caught them. It was Elicia. "Aww no fair…" Amaya whined, smiling. "I won! I won!" Elicia yelled, jumping up and down. "You know, I didn't know the Fuhrer had such a good singing voice. And then those parts where it would swoop down real low." Ross said, and Riza rolled her eyes, taking off her heels and veil. "Its all part of his damn man charms." She said, taking her hair down completely, and shaking her curls out.

"Riza what are you doing?" Amaya asked, looking over at her friend. Everyone looked at Riza as she picked up a small bag and took out her uniform. She gave them all a look that said 'you're all dumb' before explaining herself, and walking towards the bathrooms. "Surely you people don't expect me to ride a train in my wedding gown." She said, and then they all caught on with a big, "Ohh!" She came back out a few minutes later, fully dressed in her uniform, and carrying her gown carefully. Then she took out the plastic bag it went in, and put the gown, the veil, and the heels all in the bag zipping it in, and putting it with the presents.

"There." She said with a smile, picking up Elicia. "Now what?" Havoc said, lighting up his cigarette. "We load up the presents and take them to the cars, and the rest of the wedding cake too. And what's left of anything else for whatever reason Riza wants to keep it, and take it to the house, and just unload it all in the living room and put the cake in the freezer, go to the train station, you people see us off, and we see you all again in three weeks." Roy said. "Wow, he had it all planned." Edward said, and they all got started.

* * *

"We're going to miss you!" Eve said, hugging Riza and Roy tightly. "Make sure you get your work done. And keep your eyes peeled for You-Know-Who (NOT Voldemort)." Roy said, shaking Ed's and the other guy's hands. "Armstrong, stay strong…" He said, and everyone saluted the two as they stepped on the train and the whistle blew. "I love you!" Elicia yelled, blowing the two a kiss as they sat down, and looked at the small group through the window. "Pick me up a pack of Camels!" Havoc yelled as the train began to take off, and Roy shook his head, laughing.

"You ready to come stay with us for awhile, Elicia?" Amaya asked the small girl as Edward picked her up. "Yes ma'ma." The little girl said, latching onto Edward as they took off in one direction, and so did the others. "Let me walk you home, Eve." Alphonse said, hugging her. "No, I can do it, Alphonse. I'm a big girl. My birthday is next month." Eve refused, smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Eve, he could be out here…" Alphonse said, hugging her tighter. He was of course, talking about Kellerman. The evil maniac was still at large.

"I'll be fine, I have my alchemy pendant, I'll be able to perform my alchemy if I have to." Eve reassured him, holding up her emerald pendant. "Alright…but if anything happens…" he said, looking like he really didn't want to let her go by herself. "Nothing will happen, I swear it." Eve said, kissing him again before walking off towards her apartments. He watched her disappear into the darkness before going off to go to his brother's apartment. He'd be alone, since Edward was moving in with Amaya.

Eve walked slowly down the street, her heels tapping on the ash fault. She really wanted to take a shower and get out of her bridesmaid gown. It was such a pretty gown though. She pushed some golden blonde hair out of her face and shivered slightly. Her woman's intuition was kicking in, so were her training skills. Somebody was following her. She picked up her pace slightly, wanting to get home. Why had she been such an idiot and refused Alphonse's invitation to walk her home? She heard footsteps fast approaching behind her, and she turned around, but too late.

She tried to scream for help, but he covered her mouth and put a knife to her throat, and cut her pendant off. "Now you can't use your alchemy pretty babe." He muttered in her ear. Her eyes widened, she recognized that voice. It was Kellerman. She tried to fight but he drug her into he alley and threw her against the wall. She let out a sharp cry and he pulled her up by the hair with a growl. "You look kind of like her you know, dearest Riza Victoria. The blonde hair, the excellent chest and slim figure. But those eyes…yours are far prettier than hers. Those startling green orbs. Now I have you alone, and I can show them all what I could be doing to their precious first Lieutenant." He said, spitting on her and she shook with sobs as he began to rape her viciously, leaving cuts and bruises.

* * *

A/N: EEEEEEEEEE Face. That last part was hard to write… I didn't want to make my own made up character that I own get raped, but hey, it's part of the twisty, twisty plot. REVIEW OR NO UPDATE! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 "Honeymoon and a Rude Awakening"

Rated: R

Warning: Heated Moments, Cursing, Violence, and maybe a couple Lemons. LEMON IN CHAPTER! (I mean come on…it's their honeymoon peoples…)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The people who work and make Fullmetal Alchemist own it.

* * *

Riza looked demurely out the train window as the night wore on. Roy was sleeping on her lap, and he looked comfortable and happy. Their wedding rings seemed to glint in the light, because several people had said they were the cutest newly weds. She looked down at her husband, and smiled. "Husband…Oh my god…I'm married…" she said softly, touching his hair lightly, and running her fingers through it. "I can't believe this is real…if it's a dream, please don't wake me up…" she whispered, her eyes filling up.

"Okay, I won't wake you up, but I will tell you that you wake me up in the strangest ways." She heard Roy's voice mutter. "Oh, and I am certainly not a dream." He added, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. "What time is it?" he muttered, looking around. Riza smiled, trying to tame his hair for him. "Almost 3." She answered him. "Damn, I wanna be in that house we rented by the beach already…" he muttered, taking her left hand and kissing it. "You pervert." She said, pinching his cheek. "Ow, that hurt Riza…" he said, rubbing his cheek. "Good, it was supposed to, Roy." She said, kissing his now pink cheek.

"I don't just want to thoroughly screw you my darling, I'm also very hungry…" Roy said, leaning over her to look out the window. "Shhh! Someone's going to hear your dirty talk." Riza said, smacking him on the back. "OW!" he whispered loudly, banging his head on the shelf above their seats. "You stupid idiot." Riza said, pushing him off of her. "You're mean, I want a divorce." Roy said, pouting. "You know, you never were good at lying…" Riza said, rolling her eyes.

"I know…" Roy said looking peeved as he swept her into his arms. "What the hell are you doing?" she murmured, looking up at him. "Making you shut up." He said, planting his mouth over hers and kissing her thoroughly. They pulled apart a few seconds later, and suddenly Riza felt weird. She frowned and looked out the window as lightning pierced the sky. She grimaced and clamped a hand over her forehead. "Ahhhh…" she muttered, squeezing her eyes shut. Something was wrong, horribly wrong. "Riza…Riza what's wrong?" Roy said, looking worried as he touched her arm lightly. She leaned back in her seat and shook her head. "Its' nothing…I just feel like something's wrong back in Central…" she said.

"You want me to go call Edward, or Havoc?" Roy suggested, his tone soft and undemanding. "No…no, it's probably nothing." She replied, taking his hand in hers. "Okay…" Roy said, holding her as they both fell into a light doze. But Riza continued to feel uneasy the rest of the train ride.

* * *

"Oh god…help me…" Eve sobbed, trying to get up as he finally left her alone. It must be at least 3 in the morning by now. She stammered, her legs hurt, her privates hurt, and her head hurt from her hair being pulled. The dress was ruined, and she was positive she was bleeding in several places including her lower region. "Alphonse…Amaya…Edward…god help me…" Eve sobbed, making it to the street corner. She looked down at her bridesmaid dress, which was shredded and blood filed now and sobbed harder. "You're a dirty, good for nothing horror now! You stupid bitch!" his words rang in her ears. "No…No I'm not…" she sobbed, picking herself up again and stumbling a bit further down the street.

The apartment complex where Amaya, Edward, and Alphonse lived couldn't be that far. She struggled, crying as his words continued to ring in her ears. "God help me…it hurts…" she cried softly. Her ankle felt like it had been sprained in the struggle and she kept loosing blood. Finally after stumbling and getting back up down several blocks, she made it to the apartments. Thank god they lived on the lower floors. She fell down in the street, not bale to get back up. She was weak from loosing blood and crying so badly. "Alphonse! Amaya!" She called out. She heard a twig snap behind her and screamed, a black kitten running away. "God help me….ALPHONSE!" she screamed, sobbing.

Several doors banged open, and lights went on. "WHAT THE FUCK ALPHONSE?" someone yelled. "Help me, god please!" Eve sobbed, trying to get up, her blonde hair falling in her face. "Eve! EVE!" Alphonse yelled rushing towards her, "AMAYA! EDWARD!" He yelled helping her up. Another door banged open quickly as someone yelled, "CALL THE POLICE! GET AN AMBULANCE!" Eve sobbed harder as Amaya and Edward came rushing up with Elicia toddling behind them.

"Eve! Eve baby, talk to me…" Amaya said, looking horror struck as she dropped to her knees beside Eve. "I'm dirty…god help me…He touched me, and now I'm dirty…" Eve sobbed, trying to curl up in a ball. "Eve, sweetheart, tell me what happened, please…" Alphonse said, bringing her, blood and all into his arms. "You were right Alphonse…I'm sorry…he touched me…it was Kellerman…he…oh god! He raped me!" Eve sobbed, and his grip tightened on her. "Ed…go call…go call the guys…get an ambulance…" Alphonse grit out, his eyes hard and his voice pissed. Amaya's eyes welled up and she took a crying Elicia in her arms. "Miss Maya…what happened to my Eve?" Elicia asked, looking fearful.

"Alphonse…Al…" Eve cried, her vision going blurry. "Shhh, Eve, clam down sweetheart. I'm right here…I'm right here…" Alphonse said, holding her tightly against him. "I'm sorry…it's all my fault…" she whispered, and she slipped into darkness just as an ambulance, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Falman and the other four pulled up, their uniforms haphazardly thrown on. "Come on Al, let's get her to the ambulance…" Ed said, helping Al pick Eve up, blood dripping on the ground. "Who did it, did she say?" Havoc asked quickly, looking pissed off. Amaya picked up Elicia as Ross and Schiezka came rushing over to help her. "It was Kellerman…I'll kill that fucking son of a bitch." Alphonse swore. He was pretty pissed off.

* * *

Roy pushed the door open, and Riza laughed as he picked her up, and set her down on the couch before rushing back out in the rain to bring in their bags. He slammed the door shut behind him, and Riza flipped on the lights. Roy set the stuff down beside the door, and pouted. "I feel useless…" he muttered, holding up his wet gloved hands. "Aww." Riza said, taking his gloves off and tossing them to the side. "Hey, what if I lose them?" he said, about to go after them. Riza shook her head and pinned him against the door, locking it. "You're not useless in the rain, sir." She whispered, and he smirked, unpinning her hair.

"Oh? I'm not?" he asked curiously. She nodded her head and fisted her hand sin his hair, pressing her lips against his. "It's 5 in the morning, and I want you. I've wanted you for the past two and a half weeks we haven't had a nice good screw." She murmured against his lips. "Whoa, now that has to be true, because normally, you wouldn't say something like that." Roy said, and she wrapped her legs around his middle. He chuckled, "My eager First Lieutenant…" he said, kissing her softly, running his right hand through her hair as his left arm held her up.

"Take me to bed…" she whispered, a look of longing in her eyes. He grinned and swung her up into his arms, bridal style, and went up the stairs, and down the hall a little ways before kicking open a door, and going over to a king sized bed, and laying her down gently. "Riza…" he said, laying beside her. "Yes?" she replied softly, sitting up on her elbow, and unbuttoning his outer shirt. "I…I was scarred when…when you started to walk down the aisle. I thought you were going to call it off, or something…" Roy admitted. Riza giggled and unbuttoned his bleu undershirt, wrapping her arms around him. "I was a little scarred too…" she said, kissing his exposed chest.

* * *

LEMON WARNING!

* * *

(Intro Music: Truly, Madly, Deeply, by Savage Garden)

"Lets see what's under that shirt…" Roy said, switching their positions quickly. Riza smiled, and let him toss off both his shirts and her shirts as well. "Well, well. We remembered." Roy smirked, kissing her chest lightly. "How could your lover forget that you absolutely love to see her in black lace? Especially a black lace corset?" Riza asked curiously, sitting up. "I don't know, but I wanna see the rest." Roy said like an eager little kid about to get his birthday present early. He de-pantsed her quickly, and took her boots off before that. "Haha! Sexy negligee…" he said, running a hand over her knee high stockings of black, and continued up to her lacy black bikini panties.

"You are so childish…" Riza murmured, sitting up and kissing his lips, pressing herself against him. "I love you…" he said, pulling her head back by the hair lightly and biting her neck, causing her to let out a moan. "You want me, Riza?" he asked softly, laying her head down on the feather pillows as thunder sounded outside and the room was lit with lightning, followed by another clap of thunder. "Yes…I want you." Riza whispered, tracing his lips. He smiled, and leaned down, kissing her softly while kicking off his boots, and nudging them off the bed.

"Mrs. Mustang…are you begging?" Roy asked softly, trailing kisses down her neck, and to her chest. "Yes, sir." Riza said, resting her hands on her lower stomach. He unclipped her corset in the back, and removed it, kissing each breast, and causing her to shiver. "Cold?" he asked, lifting her up into his arms. "Just a little." Riza said softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You look beautiful…" he murmured, kissing her lips softly, working them open. She closed her eyes as she kissed him, wishing the moment would never end. She pulled back suddenly, and gave him a look. "You cheated." She said clearly.

"I was wondering when you would notice." He chuckled, and stood up, taking off his pants and boxers. She pulled him back down on top of her, and kissed him. "Much better, Mr. Mustang." She said, wrapping her arms around him. "Lets skip the foreplay…" he whined, biting at her neck. "You know my rules." Riza said with a smirk. "You're a mean wife…" he said, nipping one of her breasts. She let out a squeak, and brushed her stocking feet against her legs, causing him to shiver. "Do your job, asshole." She said, licking her lips.

"As you wish, Mrs. Mustang." Roy muttered, kissing down her stomach. He pushed open her legs and she obliged, letting him pull off her stockings and panties. "My beautiful, sexy wife." Roy said, pulling her up to his chest, and kissing her crazy. "You're doing this on purpose." Riza pouted, nibbling on his neck. "Yes, I'm doing it to torture you." Roy said, smirking. "Damnit, you cocky son of a bitch." She said lovingly, pushing him down onto the pillows, and climbing on top of him. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her down on top of him, causing her to gasp.

"You jerk." She whispered, bucking her hips, and causing him to groan. He kept his hands on her hips as she moved them, and she had her hands over his. "You tricked me.." she whispered, leaning down. "Yes, but you seem to be enjoying it, my darling." He whispered in her ear, pushing her down more, and letting her whimper in his ear. "Roy…you're evil…" she said, nipping at his ear. He let out a groan, and moved his hands up to her breasts as she arched her back. "Riza, you always were good at this…but it's my turn." He muttered, switching their positions and thrusting into her.

"Oh god, Roy…" she let out a gasp, her eyes wide before her lids fluttered shut with ecstasy. "My beautiful Riza…" he said, pushing in and out of her, with an occasional buck of the hips from her, they were soon ready to let go. "Roy…I love you…" Riza said, wrapping her arms around him as she let out a cry of passion. (You don't know what romance novel I'm getting this cheesy crap from so, shut up…) He smirked, and as his own sweet release came, he moaned out her name.

* * *

END LEMON

* * *

"I love you…" they said together, wrapped in each other arms. Thunder rumbled overhead with a loud CRACK, and Riza shivered. Roy pulled the comforter over them, and kissed her neck. "That was beautiful…" Riza mumbled, snuggling closer to them. "It definitely feels different when you're married…" Roy said with a yawn, pushing his hair back. "Roy…promise me that tomorrow night we'll stay up all night." Riza said sleepily. "I promise, now go to sleep darling." He said, tightening his grip around her.

* * *

"We can't question her till Mustang gets back." Havoc said uneasily, looking towards the hospital room. "That's for another three fucking weeks." Edward said, kicking the hospital chair. "We all just need to calm down, Ed, no cussing in front of Elicia." Amaya said, holding Elicia close. The little girl was wrapped up in a pale pink blanket and was barely awake. "At least they did a rape kit. Now we can actually confirm that's he was raped, and she said who it was, Amaya and Al heard it." Fuery said, pushing his glasses up.

"Yeah…but we still have to wait for confirmation from Mustang to actually go out and hunt for him. The Warrant for his arrest.." Falman said. "So all we can freaking do is wait." Alphonse grit out as a nurse came out of Eve's room. "Who here is in charge of this girl?" the nurse asked, holding a clipboard. "We all are." Havoc spoke up, puffing his cigarette. "Alright. Well, we have the results back from the young ladies rape kit. Yes she was raped, there was semen, and there's something else. After we were able to give her back most of the blood she lost, we were able to run a couple of other tests. Of course, we'll have to re check in a couple days, but judging by the results, we're pretty sure." The nurse informed them.

"Well? What is it?" Amaya asked, looking scarred. "I'm sorry to say, but Miss Sedgwick is pregnant." The nurse said. Amaya covered her mouth and let out a sob. Alphonse stood in shock, and the others were shocked as well. "P-pregnant?" Edward stammered. "Like I said, we won't be sure until a couple days from now, but yes." The nurse said, walking away. "No…no…" Alphonse said, shutting his eyes, and clenching his fists. "Al…" Edward said, putting his hand on Al's shoulder. "Let go of me…" the younger brother said, opening his eyes.

* * *

"I am tired…" Roy groaned, slamming his head down on the breakfast table. "Oh you're such a baby. You got more sleep than I did." Riza said, stirring the oatmeal. "Bah, we should have both slept till tonight, then we should have gotten up and had hot, hot, hot, sex all night." Roy said, yawning. Riza scoffed, "No." she said simply, going to the fridge, and pouring them both a glass of orange juice. "Aw come on, Riza…" he said, grabbing her butt as she set the two glasses down. She glared and slapped his hand away. "You're being bad." She said, her mouth twitching.

"But you like me that way." He yawned again, sipping at his juice. She dished out the oatmeal into two bowls, and set his in front of him. "You better wake up soon, we have site seeing to do. I promise Eve I'd get her something green." Riza said, sitting down quickly. "But I don't wanna." Roy said, shoveling the food into his mouth. "Yeah, right." Riza said, eating hers daintily. "I wonder how they're managing without us…" Roy said, taking a drink of his juice. "They're letting the paperwork pile up, I know that." Riza said.

Roy laughed, "You're probably right." He said, eating some more. "I'm always right." Riza said, eating some more. "What are we supposed to do here anyways?" Roy asked, finishing his food and sitting back in his chair. Riza looked out the window at the sunny sky. "There's a beach, a shopping mall, and a park. You tell me." She said with a smile. "I say we buy everyone back home presents first, then I get you into that sexy bikini and we go swimming. Then we go out to dinner." Roy said. "My thoughts exactly." Riza said, chuckling.

* * *

Eve slowly opened her eyes, the sound of hospital machines going on around her, and the sound of harsh voices in the hallway. She winced at the bright sunlight and it all came flooding back, and tears sprung up in her eyes. "How did this happen to me? WHY did it happen to me?" she asked herself, trying to sit up. She looked at her hands, and arms. They didn't look too bad. Just a few bruises and cuts. She winced and almost cried when she looked under her blanket at her legs and hip area under her dressing gown. "Somebody messed with mother nature…" she said sadly to herself.

She put a hand to her forehead and winced again. The images wouldn't go away, they wouldn't leave her alone. "God help me…" she said, reaching for her pendant. She let out a sob as she felt around on her bruised neck for it, finding nothing. Suddenly the door burst open, and Alphonse ha her in his arms. "Alphonse, help me…" she coughed out her sobs. "I'm right here, baby. I'm right here." He said soothingly. "Where's Amaya, Edward? Where is everyone?" she questioned, holding onto him tightly. Just as she said it, they all came in. Ed, Amaya, Elicia, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Falman, Armstrong, Ross, Bloch, and Schiezka. They were all there, just for her. That's how special she was to them.

"Eve, baby girl, how are you feeling?" Amaya asked softly, sweeping some hair back from Eve's face. "I…I can't get it to go away…" Eve said, closing her eyes and taking steadying breaths. "That's it…screw this shit. I'm calling Mustang right now. I don't give a fuck if he is on his damn honeymoon. He can have another one in ten years anyways." Edward muttered, picking up the phone beside the bed and dialing the number he knew where he could reach them.

* * *

Riza pulled her hair into its normal clip and pulled on a light jacket. It was drizzling outside and she didn't want to catch a cold. 'So much for the beach,' she thought as the phone rang. "Darlin, could you get that?" Roy said, still digging through his suitcase. "Sure why not?" Riza smiled, going away from the bathroom mirror (the bathroom was connected to the room, like at their house) and picking up the phone. "Mrs. Riza Mustang." She said coolly. She went pale after a few minutes and hung up the phone.

"Roy…" she could barely breathe. Eve…wonderful, beautiful, all around friendly and sweet loving Eve…had been raped. "Riza? Riza, what's wrong?" Roy said, taking her by the shoulders. "Its' Central…we have to go home…" Riza said, tears springing up into her eyes. "What happened?" Roy asked, looking worried. "Eve was raped…by Kellerman…" Riza said, covering her mouth with her left hand as Roy let her go, going over to the phone.

* * *

"We got the fastest train here." Roy said, jumping off the train with Riza 6 hours later. Armstrong rushed to collect their luggage. It was raining cats and dogs, and Edward opened the car door for them, both of them rushing in. Armstrong came rushing back, throwing their suitcases in the trunk and jumping in with them in the car, and Edward took off quickly, driving like a bat out of hell.

"So far all we can get out of her, is absolutely nothing, she won't talk without you two present, not even to Alphonse. But she did say it was Kellerman, she's repeated it several times since we found her. It happened…when she was walking home from seeing you two off at the train station." Edward filled them in, turning several corners sharply. "Oh god…" Riza said, covering her mouth. Guilt flooded her, and tears sprung up in her eyes. That girl was like a daughter to her. Edward screeched to a halt in front of the hospital, and the all jumped out in the rain, rushing in.

* * *

"Nobody is going in this room!" The nurse yelled. Everyone that had been in Eve's room previously had been thrown out when Eve began throwing up, and that made for one pissy group of military people. Everyone turned sharply as Roy, Riza, Ed, and Armstrong came down the hall. "What the hell is going on here?" Roy asked the nurse. "Miss Sedgwick is one very sick girl, nobody can see her right now!" the red haired nurse said defiantly. "Guess what, I'm your worst nightmare. Now move the hell over." Riza said, cocking her gun at the nurse. "I'm afraid I can't do that." The nurse said strictly. "Well, if Riza's gun doesn't work, nothing will." Havoc said, looking like he wanted to kill someone.

"Do you know who the hell we are?" Roy asked, looking like he shouldn't be messed with. "Do I like it?" the nurse snapped as the doctor came down the hall. "Nurse Miriam! You shouldn't be talking to Fuhrer Mustang and First Lady Mustang like that! Let those people inside!" The doctor said, pushing the stubborn nurse out of the way. "Thank you, doc." Fuery said as they all rushed in. And it wasn't pretty.

"I'm not a whore, I'm not dirty…" Eve whispered, shutting her eyes tightly and rocking back and forth. Riza went forward, and dropped onto the bed, taking Eve in her arms. "Momma…" Eve whispered curling up in Riza's arms. "Havoc, paper and pen, now. Fuery voice recorder. Everyone else, sit down and shut up." Roy demanded, and it was done. Riza took a deep breath.

"Eve…I know that this is hard. But I'm going to have to ask you to tell the Fuhrer and me what happened. If you want him to be apprehended and off the streets so he can't do this to another innocent girl, then we need to re-account everything that happened after you left the train station." Riza said. Eve closed her eyes, and nodded, sitting back in the bed, and taking deep breaths. "We all love you here, Eve, and nobody is going to judge you. We're your family, your friends, and one of us is your lover. We're not going to hurt you, we just need you to tell us everything that happened. Whatever you say doesn't go out to the public." Riza reassured her.

Eve opened her eyes, the startling green eyes lit up, and she pushed her hair back. Havoc got the pen ready and Fuery turned on the tape recorder. "The…the train had just left, and so had everyone else. Alphonse pleaded with me to walk me home, but I refused, saying I was a big girl, and I could walk home by myself. It was a big mistake on my part…but he finally gave in, and kissed me goodnight, and walking back to his apartment. I began to walk to mine, in the opposite direction. I thought I was alone, but obviously I wasn't. I remember thinking that it was stupid of me not to take Al up on his offer. That's when he grabbed me as I turned around." Eve began, closing her eyes for a second before plunging ahead.

"I tried to scream for help, but he covered my mouth and put a knife to my throat. He cut my pendant off so I couldn't use my alchemy. He told me in my ear, "Now you can't use your alchemy pretty babe," and I recognized his voice, I tried to fight him off, but he dragged me into the alley and threw me against the wall…I started to cry, and he pulled me up by…by the hair. Then he…" Eve closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Go on…it's okay. He can't hurt you anymore." Roy said softly.

"Then he said… 'You look kind of like her you know, dearest Riza Victoria. The blonde hair, the excellent chest and slim figure. But those eyes, yours are far prettier than hers. Those startling green orbs. Now I have you alone, and I can show them all what I could be doing to their precious First Lieutenant.'" Eve recited. Everyone looked shocked, and Riza stood up, shutting her eyes. "Keep going Eve." She said sharply. "He then proceeded to spit on me, and I began to sob as he ripped my bridesmaid dress and cut my body with the knife and grab me, leaving all these cuts and bruises." Eve continued.

"At that point I gave up trying to fight…and he began to rape me…he did it twice, telling me the whole time that he wished I was Riza Hawkeye. Then the second time he told me how much he hated us all, and he said…Oh god help me…he told me how he planned to assassinate the Fuhrer." Eve said, starting to cry. "He's going to torture you, and cut your throat, and he said he'd do it in front of us all. Then he told me to keep my mouth shut, and left me. All I could think about was dying, just dying…and I felt myself bleeding. But I had to tell you. You're my family. So I began to walk, well rather stagger to where I knew Edward, Amaya and Al lived, and I cried and asked god to help me the whole time…even though I don't really believe in him…" Eve managed.

"After that, we found her in front of the apartments, and we brought her here. At that time, she told Alphonse and myself that it was Jason Kellerman who raped her. After that she proceeded to pass out, because of all the blood she had lost." Amaya finished for Eve quickly. Fuery shut off the tape quickly. And Havoc finished jotting it all down. "Havoc, Fuery, take those back to the office, and notify every single inch of Amestris that a man hunt has started. You know what reasons to write down." Roy said quickly, and the two men left the room quickly.

"Falman, Breda, and Armstrong, go search every inch of this city for Kellerman, he could still be lurking. Ross and Bloch, go notify the proper people at H.Q. of what is developing. Everyone else stay here." Roy finished. (Ack, if I left any important details out on all this good garbage, tell me about it people.) Eve laid back in her bed and shut her eyes. "Thank you, Eve. You're a brave, very beautiful, and very bright young woman." Riza said, looking out the window. "Thank you, Riza. I'm sorry…" Eve whispered, opening her eyes. "No…it's not your fault…it's not anyone's fault but mine." Riza whispered.

"It's not your fault." Alphonse spoke sharply. Riza tore her eyes away from the rain outside. "He's obsessed with me. He wants the love of my life dead, he's raping my colleagues. Anything he can do to ruin my life…" Riza said calmly. "We all just need to chill out, and think things through. We need to rest, and when we wake up, our heads will be clear, and we can think clearly." Amaya said softly. "I think that's a wonderful idea, Mitsu." Roy said, grasping Riza's hand firmly.

As all this was said, the doctor came in, holding a clipboard and looking grave. "What is it, doctor?" Eve asked, and they all turned to the man. "Miss Sedgwick…I'm very sorry to inform you, that we ran your tests again, and we're very positive now…" the doctor said. "What are you saying?" Eve said, her eyes wide. "Miss Sedgwick, you're pregnant." The doctor said sadly.

* * *

A/N: That was a huge blow, and it was all very hard to write…PLEASE REVIEW! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 "Man To Man"

Rated: R

Warning: Heated Moments, Cursing, Violence, and maybe a couple Lemons.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The people who work and make Fullmetal Alchemist own it.

* * *

"I hate this…" Roy said, crossing his arms in protest. "Just do it, sir." Riza said, walking over to a filing cabinet and getting a file out. "No. No. No." Roy said, standing up and pacing. "Don't make her do it, sir…please oh god…the bucket Alphonse." Eve said, throwing up as Al gave her the bucket.

"I hate it, I won't even look at it." Roy said stubbornly. "Sir, I'm going to have to resort to begging, please don't make Lieutenant Mustang do it…" Amaya said, writing her report out. "I am not doing my paperwork! Look at that stack! I didn't even get my full three weeks honeymoon!" Roy said, looking outraged. "Well ya know what, sir? The world isn't perfect. Now sit down, and eat your own words while doing your work." Riza snapped, slamming the file down on the desk. "Yes, ma'ma…" Roy said quickly, sitting down and beginning his work.

"I've never met such a whiney bunch of men in my life." Riza muttered, sitting down and looking over the files, her head spinning. Eve's throwing up noises came again and her eyebrow twitched. 'It's getting harder to concentrate…although I can't very well yell at my 2nd Lieutenant for being pregnant…' Riza thought. The phone next to her rang, snapping her out of her thoughts. She winced and picked it up quickly. "Yes, hello?" she said, and a squeal came from the other line and she moaned. "Miss Rockbell, I'm going to have to ask you to not call private military lines." Riza said, slightly annoyed.

"You never told me you and The Fuhrer got married!" Winry said, dragging Russell Tringham behind her into the office 30 minutes later. "Right, well…" Riza said, attempting to stand up. "Lieutenant, are you okay?" Amaya said quickly, standing up to help Riza as she stumbled. "I'm a little lightheaded, I think I have a migraine, don't worry about it Mitsu…" Riza said quickly. "Oh my gosh, I heard about everything, of course, who doesn't know?" Winry said, handing Eve a big box. "Thanks…Miss Rockbell." Eve said, taking a deep breath as she tried to control her morning sickness.

"It was so sweet of you, Alphonse. To accept her and her baby. Even if it isn't yours. I'm so glad you two are getting married." Winry said. "Why wouldn't I, Winry?" Alphonse asked looking slightly confused. "Mrs. Mustang, I really think you should see the doctor on level 3." Amaya said quickly. "No, I'm fine." Riza said. Roy sat at his desk; staring down at his paperwork, ignoring all the chattering that was now going on. He was lost in his own thoughts.

'He's still out there…he hurt my adoptive daughter, he's hurting my wife…he's breaking us all down…and he wants to kill me in front of my military…I…I've worked so hard all my life…I have battle scars and everything from it…I lost a best friend to it all too. Plenty of people have wanted me dead. It's never bugged me before. But I have so much to live for now; I have so much to lose. I have an entire military that practically kisses my shoes everyday, because I've saved an entire country from ruin with the help of Fullmetal, and my friends…They're all looking out for me…' Roy's thoughts swirled in his head as everything went quite and his phone was ringing off the hook, and everyone was staring at him.

He grunted and picked it up quickly. "Fuhrer Mustang speaking." He said quickly. He listened intently for a few minutes before speaking again. "Keep it private till I get there. Don't let a single civilian see the bodies. Don't let anyone in there, you got me?" he said, and hung up quickly. "Miss Rockbell. Mr. Tringham. I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Mitsu, and Fullmetal, come with me. You as well Lieutenant Mustang. Havoc you too, the rest of you stay here, and finish your work, pick up the phones if they ring." Roy gave out his orders as he opened his desk drawer. He pulled out his gloves, and stared at them. Nobody moved. "Get moving." He said, shoving the gloves on and grabbing his coat. Everyone hastily obeyed.

* * *

"We found them a little bit before we called for back-up. He got away before we could fire, sir. I'm sorry." The officer said, saluting. "By the looks of things, he killed the husband, who was trying to protect her, and then proceeded to rape and kill her. And he left a message on the wall…in blood." Another officer continued. "God, he is so cliché…" Riza muttered, examining the wall, and shut her eyes tightly as the wall seemed to move. "Damnit…" she said, shaking her head. "Told you to go to the damn doctor." Amaya said beside her, writing the message down on a notepad for a report.

"I'm fine. I just have a migraine, don't make me tell you again, Mitsu." Riza snapped, irritated. "Get these bodies sent to the morgue, I want them examined…" Roy said, looking away from them. "Hey chief, take a look at this." Edward said, pointing at the ground. Everyone's head snapped to where Edward was pointing. "Oh My god…" Amaya said, covering up her mouth.

There on the ground, lay a picture. A picture of Eve, sleeping in her bed, holding on to a stuffed animal. "How the hell?" Roy said, snatching it up, and flipping it on the back. In bold, neat writing, it said clearly: "I've always been watching, Mustang. Wishing it was me that held her, both of them actually. Someday I'll have both Eve and Riza in my arms…" Roy dropped the photo and took a step back. "Sir…" Riza said, having read it to, she took ahold of him. "He's been watching us…our private moments…everything…" Roy said, looking both shocked and pissed.

"Ahah…" Riza said clinging to him as the world began to spin again. "Riza…" Roy said, holding her up. "Take her to the damn doctor before I have to shock her happy none doctor going ass." Amaya said firmly, closing her gaping mouth. "No! Damnit, I said I'm fine. I'm not going." Riza snapped again, standing up straight. "Lets just get back to the office. I can't take this…" Roy said, turning around as Edward started giving everyone orders.

* * *

"God…that's just what I wanted…" Eve said, holding up a poke-dotted baby blouse. "We are not putting that on Ed junior." Alphonse said, grabbing it and tossing it at Havoc's head. "I told you, Al, it's girl." Eve said, plunging her hand into the box. "It's a boy!" Alphonse argued, kissing her cheek. "I want a little girl." Eve pouted, bringing out a blue dress. "Fine, we'll have twins." Alphonse compromised. "No way!" Eve shouted, looking scared. "No way what, and keep your voice down, Sedgwick." Riza said, coming through the door, holding her head. "Al wants me to have twins." Eve said, giggling a bit.

"No way in hell, there will be far too many Elrics running around…we'll have to start issuing you Elrics numbers…" Roy said, walking in, picking up Elicia and hugging her. "Uncle Roy, why did you and Auntie Iza have to go?" Elicia asked cutely. "Just some Military business sweetheart." Roy replied, setting her down as he went up to his desk. "That's not what they meant, Edward." Amaya said as the couple came through the door and went to their desks.

"They called me a magical midget!" Edward growled, his eyebrow twitching. "Well Alchemy is sort of like magic…" Amaya said, taking up her pen. "So what happened at the place?" Breda asked. Everyone went silent. "Nothing any of you need to know right now, so drop the subject quickly, or suffer the consequences." Roy said shortly. Riza picked up her pen and signed something, putting it to the side before standing up.

* * *

"Mrs. Mustang, I'm surprised you waited this long to come see me. How long has this been going on?" The doctor asked. "Two weeks." Riza said. She had finally given in two weeks after the incident, when Amaya had finally drove her over the edge. "Well, I'm surprised you haven't had morning sickness. You must be one of those tough women." The doctor said, smiling as he wrote on a clipboard. "Whoa…wait…do you mean?" Riza said, her eyes wide. "Yes, Mrs. Mustang, you're pregnant, and free to go. I'll call you and the Fuhrer later to set up appointments." The doctor said, walking out of the room.

Riza numbly put on her coat, and walked out of the hospital, into he pouring rain as she walked slowly back to HQ. "This means…that I've been pregnant for three weeks…I got pregnant the night of our Honeymoon…" she said aloud, going through the gates. She entered the building, her coat and hair, soaking wet as she went up the stairs towards the office. How the hell was she going to tell anyone about this? This was no time for her to be pregnant, there was a dangerous criminal on the loose after her and everyone else in the military, and there was already one baby on the way.

She turned the door handle, and entered, taking off her coat and hanging it on the hook, slumping against the door as she did so. Everyone was at lunch, anyways. "Lieutenant, are you okay?" Everyone's voice floated to her ears. She opened her eyes and shut them again. "Why aren't you all at lunch?" she asked, walking over to her desk, and sitting down easily. "We were to worried about you to eat, ma'ma." Amaya said easily. "Oh well, that's nice, but the doctor said I'm fine, this will all go away in a few months time." Riza said, looking over some papers.

"Alls well that ends well then…" Havoc said, writing some stuff down. "No…what's' really wrong?" Eve pressed on, putting her long tresses in a ponytail. "I told you, Sedgwick, it's nothing and it will go away in a few months." Riza said again, calmly as she stacked her paperwork up neatly, having finished it all that morning. "Mmm, sounds like my problem. It's going away in a few months, just before I have the baby as a matter of fact…" Eve said. "It's none of anyone's business." Riza said easily, standing, and going over to the window, shutting the curtains.

"There's something your not telling us, now pipe up, Lieutenant." Roy said, tipping his chair back. Riza began to shut the other curtains as Ross, Bloch, and Armstrong came in, along with Schiezka. "Hey we came to see if she was…Oh hey Lieutenant…" Ross said, shutting the door behind them with a snap. Riza crossed her arms, and shut her eyes tightly. "It's none of anyone's business how I'm doing, or what is happening with my body, now find something constructive to do before I shoot you all into the damn wall." She snapped, going over to her desk, and sitting down.

"That's enough, now as Fuhrer, I order you to tell me, your husband, and the rest of us, your best friends, what the hell is wrong. You're not acting like yourself." Roy snapped back, standing up and walking over to her desk, his arms crossed. "Why the hell do you care? You're so focused on saving the damn country from my mistakes anyways! So just shut up, and go finish your work!" Riza said, standing up and glaring at him. "Not until you tell me what the ruddy hell is wrong with you!" Roy yelled back, shaking her by the shoulders. "Fine, you all want to know so badly, I'll tell you! I'm pregnant! There, are you happy!" She yelled, pushing him off of her, and going out of the room, slamming the door shut with a loud BANG.

"Oh my god…." Everyone but Roy said together. He stumbled back, and looked shocked. "Is it yours? Sir?" Breda asked stupidly. "Of course it's his you dumb idiot. Does Mrs. Mustang look like she loves anyone else?" Eve said, slapping him. "Then why the hell is she so upset?" Ross demanded. "Because…she doesn't think this is the time for her to be having a baby…she thinks all I care about is fixing up her mess. But it's not her mess…she thinks its all her fault, and now she's just giving everyone else more of a burden…" Roy said, clenching his fists, and glaring down at the floor. "But that's not true! It's just not true! This is all Kellerman's fault, I wish he would just drop dead." Eve spat, looking angry.

"Wouldn't we all…" Amaya grit out. "What the hell are you waiting for dofus?" Edward said, getting up and pushing Roy towards the door. "Go after your woman." Alphonse advised. "I'll dock everyone's pay for this…" Roy muttered, shaking Ed off and going out the door. "What a liar." Havoc muttered, getting back to his work. "They love each other so much, it's not funny." Fuery sighed. "That's like my mother and Father, and such love has been passed down generation, from generation." Armstrong began another one of his talks. "Nooo…" Eve said, banging her head on the desk as Al tried to stop her.

* * *

Riza ran down to the old office, and shut the door. She went back into Roy's old office, and sat on the floor, crying. "Great, I don't get the damn morning sickness, but I do get the hormones." She said, wiping her eyes furiously, and stood back up quickly, going over to the desk, and picking up the old nameplate. "Brigadier General, Roy Mustang…" she read clearly, and set it back down. She looked around at the bare walls, and cried some more. "I'm being selfish…he always finds time for me…but he's so focused on fixing my mess, and I don't even think he has time for a baby." She said to no one in particular.

"That's not true…" his voice came from behind her. She spun around, and wiped her eyes quickly. "Come here, now." He order, and she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him. "This is NOT your mess, Riza Victoria. This is HIS mess. He's the one is a sick, twisted, pedophile, who just happens to have a sick and abnormal obsession with a beautiful, married woman, who doesn't return his feelings, so he acts out. He's not like us, he doesn't have emotion when he rapes or kills. He just plots out what he's going to do next." Roy spoke softly, wrapping his arms around her tightly, and kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry, for what I said. I'm being stupid…" Riza whispered. "Its' understandable, Riza. These past few weeks have been a lot to take in. We're just going to have to sit down, and go through all of our emotions. And our friends are there for us, and they love us, whether we like it or not." Roy said, rubbing her back soothingly. "I know…I acted horribly…it's not like me…but things are getting out of my control, and I hate it. God I hate it so much, Roy…." She said, her voice rising. "Shhh…it's okay my love…" he said, hugging her tightly.

"I have a life growing inside of me…a baby, a human being I made with you…and I don't know if you want it or not…" Riza said, pulling back and looking at him. "Riza…of course I want this baby. It's our baby." Roy said, his heart breaking as he put his hand under her shirt and put it on her stomach. "But we're practically in the middle of a war…and…" Riza began, and he cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and the last of her tears leaked out. He pulled back, and smiled big. "I'm gonna be a father…" he said.

* * *

"No, move that one over there." Havoc said, switching the cards around for Eve. "Oh yay! I win!" Eve said, clapping her hands. "You're welcome kid." Havoc laughed, going back to his desk as Eve began shuffling her cards again to play another game of solitaire. "Eve, when can I play with your baby?" Elicia asked cutely, holding her doll as she sat on Al's lap. Eve giggled, and smiled, kissing Elicia's cheek. "In 8 more months, you can, okay?" Eve promised. "Whatcha gonna name it?" the little girl asked another question. "I'm not sure yet, I'm going to wait until the doctors can determine the sex." Eve said, setting out the cards.

"Okay, lets not give the kid "THE TALK" until she's in 9th grade…" Edward said, looking peeved as he went through his paperwork. "You're just pissed because you're short." Amaya said, laying her head down on the desk. "You're just as short as I am." Ed grit out, signing a document. "Yes, but you're and inch or two taller than me." Amaya said, closing her eyes with a yawn. "How long does it take for a married couple to make up?" Havoc asked, staring at the ceiling. "Maybe they're going at, wherever they are." Breda said, and Amaya threw the stapler at his head, hitting her target.

"OW! That hurt, you little…." Breda said furiously rubbing his head. "You deserved it, talking about the Fuhrer and the First Lady like that, you nasty." Amaya mumbled from her desk, her head lying in her arms. "Have you been getting 8 hours of sleep, Mitsu?" Fuery asked curiously. "Nope, she's a night owl." Ed said, stamping something. "You need to start getting some sleep, little lady." Falman said, leaning back in his seat. "Get off my case, old man." Amaya said from her little nest. "I am only 36, thank you." Falman defended himself.

"Ha! She's 18, of course us older officers were seem like old people to those young ones." Fuery said, wiping his glasses. "Yeah, and you're an annoying nerdy, blah." Amaya muttered, sitting up, and pushing her red curls back. "Hey!" Kain said, looking hurt. "Just ignore her, she's in a mood." Havoc said easily, flipping his ash into his ashtray. "You know what, blah." Amaya said, yawning again as Ross came in, looking around. "Hey, where's the Fuhrer?" she asked. "No idea, he and the wife had a spat, if you remember. They haven't come back." Alphonse answered boredly.

"Okay, tell him Johnson is looking for him." Ross said, walking back out of the room. "Not a problem, the faithful subordinates will take any messages…." Edward said, looking peeved. "You two midgets need to get more sleep." Breda said, eating a sandwich. "Go screw a Llama…" Amaya said, getting up, and going over to the window. "You know what, you need an attitude change little lady." Falman said. "Hey, leave her alone, damnit." Edward snapped, slapping his stapler down, and stapling his shirt to the desk. "Well fuck me sideways." He cursed, ripping his shirt in the process of trying to get it out.

"You know what, everyone quit cursing in front of the poor baby girl." Eve said. "Miss Eve, what does 'Fuck me sideways mean?'" Elicia asked cutely. Everyone burst out laughing, and Elicia laughed, although she didn't know what she was laughing about. "Maes HAS to be rolling around in his grave right now." Havoc chuckled. "We're dead if she says that to Roy and Riza." Breda said, drinking a bottle of Root Beer. "Bah, she wouldn't rat us out." Ed said, falling out of his chair as Roy and Riza walked in.

"Uncle Roy! I learned a new word! Fuck!" Elicia cheered. Roy and Riza stopped dead in their tracks, and everyone else went deadly pale. Roy snapped his eyes shut, and crossed his arms. "Who in the name of god, taught this child, THAT word?" he grit out. "Elicia, that's a bad word, don't ever say it again, understood?" Riza said softly, picking up the small girl. The little girl nodded, and snuggled into Riza's arms. "Edward did it!" everyone chimed quickly. "YOU WEASELS!" Ed yelled, his face white as he looked at his Fuhrer.

"Elric, outside NOW. Everyone else, get back to whatever." Roy said, spinning around and following Edward out the door quickly. "Breda, why is there a trail of blood going down your head?" Riza asked, as she set Elicia down on her desk. "Mitsu hit me in the head with a stapler." Breda said, picking the object up. "He deserved it! He made a dirty comment about you and the Fuhrer!" Amaya yelled in defense. "Be that as it may, you didn't have the right to hit him in the head, Mitsu." Riza said, sighing as she sat down. "And he didn't have the right to talk dirty about his superiors!" Amaya yelled, looking pissed.

"What is everyone's problem in here?" Roy bellowed, opening the door and poking his head through. "NOTHING, everybody shut up!" Riza yelled as everyone began to talk at once. "That's it…Edward get inside, your pay is docked for a week, and Mitsu so is yours. " Roy snapped, slamming the door shut behind Ed and himself. "God! I try and do something nice, and I always get blamed for the stupidest things!" Amaya yelled, sitting down at her desk with a huff. "You're all acting like a bunch of kids!" Roy yelled, slamming his fist down on his desk. "Oh go a drink a whiskey, you mean old cow." Amaya said, glaring at the ceiling.

Everyone went dead silent. Only the chirping of birds was heard outside. "Amaya, you're suspended for a month." Roy said quietly, sitting down and going through his paperwork. "Fine with me, Mr. Big shot Fuhrer." Amaya snapped, stomping out of the room. "Anybody else wanna take a shot at me?" Roy snapped, signing something. "No, sir…" everyone mumbled. It was quiet for the rest of the day.

* * *

As they all walked out of the front doors of HQ that day, after everyone else had already gone (They were always the last ones out), they received a surprising shock and displeasure. "Kellerman." Alphonse grit out in a low, dangerous voice, clenching his fists. "Remain calm, do not act unless told to." Roy said in a low voice to them, walking down the steps slowly, and they stayed.

"Well, well, I'm surprised you even had the guts to show up here, right where I could have you arrested." Roy said, crossing his arms. "Yeah, you'd be using your absolute power again wouldn't you? I came here to take the girls. I was hoping to take them without a fight, but it looks like I'll have to." Kellerman said with a sigh. "You're such a sad, sadistic bastard. Why couldn't you just forget my wife, and move on?" Roy said, standing a foot away from him and stopping.

"Because you stole her away! You brainwashed her!" Kellerman yelled. "That's a pretty serious accusation, Kellerman. But it's not too hard to tell what you're insinuating." Roy said, putting his hands in his pockets and without anyone knowing it, slipping his gloves on. "She'd still be mine today, if you hadn't of come back for her father's funeral!" Kellerman yelled. Roy shook his head, and stepped back a little as Kellerman got closer. "We're both men here, so why play games? Lets get all of this out right now." Roy said, his gaze hard and cold, and his voice demanding.

"Oh please, you can hardly call yourself a man, Mustang. You're nothing but a killer." Kellerman said. "You can't play that card anymore, it doesn't work." Roy said, a smirk on his face. "She may have cheated on me with you, but I still love her! Now give her back!" Kellerman yelled. "Tell me the truth, Kellerman. Who cheated who? You cheated on her first, and you were NEVER there for her! And if you really loved her like you say you do, then why did you make her cry? Look me in the damn eye and tell me it isn't true, you son of bitch." Roy said, his voice rising.

"All of that shit doesn't matter! If I have her, my plan will be complete, and I can move forward and kill you!" Kellerman yelled. "You think all of your anger is justified? Well it isn't! It's just your wounded good for nothing pride, knowing that the better man got her. What did you really think she was going to do? Stay with you and let you walk all over her for the rest of her life! No! She came and she became a woman, and she gets the treatment she deserves! She actually gets some respect from me!" Roy yelled, both men face to face now.

"I WANT HER BACK!" Kellerman screamed. "TOO FUCKING BAD YA DAMN WUSSY ASS EXCUSE FOR A MAN! Raping innocent women, and taking pictures and killing people, and plotting to kill her husband isn't exactly appealing! You stupid fuck wad!" Roy yelled back, shoving him. By this time, Eve was holding a sobbing Elicia and everyone else was ready to rush to Roy's aid. Riza's hand flew to her gun as Kellerman went to punch Roy and he ducked, and the rain started up again.

"You're the one that took her away, you're the one that gets all the damn glory! Everyone adores you for what you've done for the country and the military! And on top of that, you're a fucking war hero for killing innocent people!" Keller man yelled, and Roy punched him hard on the nose, bloods spurting out everywhere. "You should be talking! You've killed tow innocent people, and raped two innocent people, and left one pregnant at the age of 17! What kind of a man does shit like that!" Roy said furiously, kicking him.

"One who just wants what you have, you cock sucker!" Kellerman yelled, jumping up and pulling out a gun. "No!" Riza yelled, running down the steps, and he saw her coming, and just as she made it, He let the gun go off, and Riza pushed Roy out of the way as Kellerman ran, and the bullet hit her stomach, and she dropped to the ground, everyone scrambling after. "Riza! Riza no!" Eve yelled, running down the steps. Roy scrambled toward her, and picked her up, applying pressure to her bullet wound as blood gushed out. "Fuery, go call an ambulance NOW!" he yelled, his voice strained and calmed.

"Roy…"Riza coughed, wincing. "Don't talk…" Roy said quickly, his emotion not showing as he tried to stop the bleeding. 'Damnit if my gloves weren't soaked with this fucking rain I could burn the wounds till I could get her to a hospital…' he thought desperately. "The baby…no…I'm sorry…" she coughed, blooding dribbling out of the corner of her mouth as sirens were heard in the distance. "Its' okay, just hang on Darling…just please, hang on…" he pleaded with her, and Elicia's loud sobbing was heard as Eve tried to calm her.

"It's colder than usual…" Riza said, her voice strained. "No, no…you're fine, you're gonna be okay." Roy said urgently, taking his gloves off and stuffing them in his pocket as he tried to stop the bleeding desperately. "Roy…I think I'm dying…" she started, and he cut her off. "No, no. You're gonna be fine sweetheart…you're gonna be fine." He said, his voice strained as tears sprung up in his eyes. "I love you…please don't cry if I do go…I saved your life…and that's all I want is for you to stay…to stay alive.." she was able to get out. "Don't you say that…Don't you dare say your goodbyes, not now, not ever! Damnit Riza, you're fine…" he said choked out, and the ambulance pulled up.

"Roy…I love you…" she said, her hand on his face before everything went black.

* * *

A/N: Yeah….REVIEW…or you'll never find out what happens… 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve "Walking In The Rain"

Rated: R

Warning: Heated Moments, Cursing, Violence, and maybe a couple Lemons.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The people who work and make Fullmetal Alchemist own it.

* * *

FYI: Riza's Confessions of a Brigadier General is different from mine, I just couldn't come up with a more snappy title…you'll know what I'm talking about later…

* * *

The moon had risen, and it was late at night. Yet the moonlight shined into the tiny hospital room where Fuhrer Roy Mustang sat beside his wife's bed, praying to any god that would listen, and everyone waited outside. They had all been there for a week, hoping for some change, some response. And yes, for a couple of hours they did leave to go to the office and get their paperwork done. But the Fuhrer would stay right there, day and night without fail.

"Just move…do something…anything…show me you're going to be okay…" he pleaded, holding her hand. The monitor showed that she was still alive, and she was breathing perfectly. Tears flooded his eyes, he'd been holding them in forever. "Riza…I'm nothing without you…the reason for my living is gone without you here…" he said, tears rolling down his cheeks. He kissed her hand, and laid his head down on her bed, crying silently.

Riza blinked, and winced as bright hospital lights hit her eyes. She heard crying, and machines going, and people were talking in the hallway. She could barely remember what happened. And when she did, the reality and pain of it all hit her in one big wave, and suddenly she felt like the weakest person in the world as she squeezed her husband's hand. He had never cried before in his life…that she knew of.

"Riza…oh thank god." He said, wiping his eyes and kissing her hand. "D-did I loose the baby?" Riza asked softly, closing her eyes for a minute. Roy gave her a sad smile, and nodded. "They couldn't do anything…the doctors…they said…" Roy said, looking pained. "Roy, what did they say?" Riza asked sharply, sitting up slowly, and taking the water he gave her. "The doctors said…that it's impossible for us to have a baby…because of the damage the gunshot wound did to your womb…they couldn't do anything…" Roy said, not able to meet her eyes.

Riza eyes swam, and she set the cup to the side, and looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry…all I could think about was your safety…and instead I killed our baby and any future babies we could have…its all my fault…" she said, tears running down her cheeks. "No darlin'…it's not. It's his damn fault, he thinks he can get what he wants by making our lives a living hell." Roy said, standing up, and clenching his fists. "I'm going to go tell everyone you're awake." He said quickly. She nodded, and wiped her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Eve asked a few minutes later, sitting beside her. Everyone but Roy was in the room. "I-I'm fine…I don't think my husband is though…but I guess now that he knows I'm okay… he doesn't need a useless thing like me anymore." Riza said, crossing her arms. "Useless? Riza, you're anything but useless, you saved his life, and you can always get pregnant again!" Amaya protested. "No, I can't! When I took the damn bullet, it did so much damage to my womb that it made it impossible for me to have children. His dream of being Fuhrer and settling down was complete, his next dream was to have children with the woman he loved, and I failed him in that department! I failed him…" Riza said bitterly.

"Don't you dare talk like that! Pity on him if he thinks you're useless, because you're not. Any man would be the luckiest man in the world to have someone like you, Riza. Not many women are willing to sacrifice themselves and there fetus for their lover." Havoc said, looking determined to cheer her up. Riza let out a bitter laugh. "I wish I could believe that." She whispered, looking forlornly down at her hands. "Riza, we're all here for you, we'll be your…uh…sons and daughters…even though some of us are too old…but who cares?" Edward said, laying his head on hers. "Aww head, you short tempered little sweetheart!" Amaya said, kissing his cheek, and hugging Riza.

"My mommy." Eve said, kissing Riza on the cheek, and hugging her. "MY favoritest auntie in the whole wide world." Elicia said, crawling into Riza's lap and laying gently on Riza's stomach. "Hey Mom, what's for dinner?" Fuery asked, kneeling beside the bed. "Mom, can I have a kitty?" Alphonse asked with a smirk. "Mommy, I want a bed time story…" Sheska whispered, sitting on the bed beside her. "Momma, I want a blow-up doll." Havoc joked, and was hit on the head, as he sat beside Sheska. "Mother…I want a pony…" Armstrong said, tears running down his face. "Mom, we want to watch movies." Falman and Breda said together. "Mom, I want to play dress-up." Ross said, kneeling beside the bed. "Mom, I want to commit a crime and have incest with my sister. I want your blessing." Bloch snickered, and was slapped playfully.

"You're all wonderful children. I'll try my best." Riza whispered, drying her eyes as Roy walked in with a rose bouquet. "What the?" he said, and everyone flocked toward him, hugging and latching onto him. "Daddy!" they yelled, looking up at him with shining eyes. "Roy, I believe I just gave birth to 11 kids." Riza laughed, tears in her eyes. "We need a bigger house…and you're all paying rent." Roy said, and everyone laughed. "Crap I feel old, we already have a grandchild on the way." Riza played along. "Naw…we're just a bunch o' rednecks." Amaya said, a big smile on her face. "Hah! Try train hobo's." Havoc said, slapping Ed on the back. "Owww what was that for?" Ed asked.

"For being the short one in the family." Fuery teased. "Ahah! No antagonizing Edo." Roy said, handing Riza the bouquet of roses with a kiss. "Aw damn." Breda said, and pouting. "Daddy is no fun…" Havoc said, hugging on his sister. "You're all a bunch of Incest train Hobo's." Amaya said, latching onto Ed. "You're doing it too…" Eve said, curling up next to Riza. "Well your face." Amaya replied, sitting on the floor.

* * *

Two Months Later:

Riza walked down the hallways, picking up random toys, and a blanket, and tossing them into Elicia's room. "God, this house is getting to be too damn small." She said, shutting the door softly, and walking back into the living room to finish sweeping. She had made a full recovery, and everyone stopped acting like they were her kids. Because a). It was to damn weird, and b). It made her feel old. She finished sweeping and lay down on the couch, resting for a minute. Roy and the others had taken Elicia to the park for a while, so she could rest. She shut her eyes, just wanting to rest them, but ended up falling asleep.

An hour later there were was yelling and cursing as the front door opened, and everyone spilled in, Eve, Amaya, Ross, and Sheska crying. "Where's Elicia, what's going on?" she asked, sitting up quickly, pushing her hair back. "God damnit!" Roy said fiercely, slamming his fist into the brick fire mantel. "Roy Mustang, calm yourself down right now, and explain yourself!" Riza scolded him. She got up, and went to the kitchen quickly, bringing back a wet cloth and a bag of ice, and putting them both on his bleeding, bruised knuckles.

"He took her…kidnapped her…my best friends daughter…that son of a bitch…Of all the low down twisted things that slimly shit head has done…" Roy muttered, angry tears welling in his eyes. Riza's body and face remained calm, but her voice didn't. "He…he took her?" she whispered, her eyes welling up. "Right out from under our noses." Havoc said, looking pissed with his hands in his pockets. "This is a fine kettle of fish we've got ourselves into." Eve whispered, wiping her eyes.

"No more…you all get back to HQ, sound the alarm. Tell every State Alchemist and Military officer available that he has a hostage with him now, and if they find him, kill him. Bring Elicia back safe and sound. No more running around with our eyes clouded over. He's going down." Roy said, his eyes hard. Everyone saluted and left quickly, leaving the couple alone.

Roy glared hard at the floor as he went and sat down in the recliner, and Riza walked to the bathroom, coming back out after a minute with bandages and some Neosporin. She kneeled in front of him, his head down, and took his hand lightly, and began to doctor it. "What would Maes say to me, Riza? Do you think he hates me?" Roy asked, his voice sounding dejected and broken. Riza pinned the bandage down lightly, and kissed it. "If I know Maes…he doesn't blame you, Roy. He probably wants to beat the living you know what out of Kellerman right now, just as much as you do." Riza said softly, running a hand through her hair.

"It's so hard… thought it was all going to be a piece of cake. Being at the very top, ruling fairly, having your country and military support you and adore you. Getting married and taking care of a child. I didn't think we'd have so many troubles…I didn't think it would be so hard…everything seems to be slipping out of my control…" Roy confessed. "There's another one…" Riza said, her eye slighting up. "Another what?" Roy asked hollowly.

"You confessed that you had feelings for me…then you confessed that you loved me, and now you confessed that it's not so easy being a Fuhrer. You made two of those Confessions when you were a Brigadier General…and just now…you sort of sounded like you'd rather be a Brigadier General." Riza explained lightly. Roy looked up at her, and smiled sadly. "Sometimes I do wish that…but I'd rather keep this country on the track I've put it on. Keep poverty and war away. I'll sacrifice myself for it if I have to. Would you come with me?" he asked. She pushed the hair out of his face. "You know there's no need to ask." She said, kissing his lips sweetly.

"My soul mate…" he said, wrapping his arms around her. "I'll never give up on you, Brigadier General Mustang, sir." Riza said, and they both laughed. "I'm still Fuhrer, Lieutenant Mustang." He said, kissing her forehead. "You always will be." She whispered, adoration in her eyes.

* * *

"There's still no word on his whereabouts. Nobody has seen him…not even a glimpse…" Ross said, making her report. "Thank you, Lieutenant. You may leave." Roy said, waving her away, and looking deeply troubled. It had been two weeks. No word of ransom, nothing had come. Roy stood up and went of the window, looking out at the storm clouds. Thunder rumbled overhead, and the threat of impending rain hung thick in the air.

"It's so hard finding a good man…" Riza said, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "What's that supposed to mean?" Havoc questioned, playing with his Zippo. "It's something I'm writing in my book…" Riza said, writing it down. "Well…what's your book called?" Eve asked. "Confessions Of A Brigadier General." Riza said proudly. "I wanna read it!" Amaya said, sitting up quickly. "Well…it won't be done for a long time I'm afraid…I think I might have to make a trilogy…" Riza said, her forehead creased in concentration.

"Well why's that?" Fuery asked. "Because, it doesn't end until my story ends. It's based off of Roy and me. Names are changed and stuff though…" Riza explained. "It sounds good to me, can I be your editor?" Amaya asked eagerly. "Sure, why not." Riza chuckled, and shivered when a particularly loud CRACK of thunder came, followed by another bright flash of lightning.

"I hate thunderstorms…" Fuery muttered. "I love them." Riza, Eve, and Amaya said together. "Bah. Women are crazy…" Edward said, pushing a loose strand of his golden hair back. "Ed…let me braid it." Amaya begged, and he shook his head fiercely. "You ain't touching my hair woman." He said, poking her. "You're no fun, Edo." Eve complained as the rain started to come down harder. "Wow, it's really coming down out there…" Havoc said as they all looked towards the window where Roy stood. The lunch bell rang and everyone jumped up, rushing out the door quickly, leaving Roy and Riza alone.

"Roy…" she said softly, setting her pen down, and standing up. "I'm not hungry." He said simply. "You didn't eat dinner or breakfast…you have to eat something." Riza said, coming up behind him and looking out the window. "It doesn't seem fair to eat, when she could be starving herself…" Roy said, his voice strained. Riza looked over at him, he had lines on his face, and he was starting to get circles under his eyes. "Roy, you need to quit torturing yourself over this. It's not your fault. We ARE going to find her." Riza said, pleading in her voice. "She probably doesn't get to sleep at night…" Roy said, his voice flat.

"Roy, you have to stop this. Stop it right now." Riza said firmly, trying to keep it together. "What if she's already dead?" Roy asked, his eyes hard. "Don't say things like that! She's alive and we're going to get her back!" Riza said, grabbing him by his shirt. "It's all my fault if she dies…Maes and Gracia put her in my custody…" Roy said. "Damnit, stop it! Can't you hear yourself! Listen to yourself for once Roy. Things can't always be in your control. Maes wouldn't want you to act like this, he'd want you to concentrate more on finding her quicker so those things won't happen! You can't just stand around imagining it all happen." Riza said, her voice broken, and tears welling up in her eyes.

He pulled out of her grip and sat in his chair, putting his head in his hands. She kneeled beside him, and saw pain and fear in his eyes, and he looked ready to just bawl like a baby. 'I have to be strong, if not for myself, then for him. This time it's him who's about to break down.' She thought. She took him into her arms and he curled up in her lap, crying. It was hard to watch such a strong, arrogant, and tough man sit there in your arms and cry. "It's all my fault…" he chocked out, looking pained and meek. "I'm useless…in everything…" he strained, crying more.

Riza pulled him up and took out a tissue, wiping up his face. "Roy Mustang, you are not useless. I don't know what anyone would do half the time in a dangerous situation if we didn't have your special brand of alchemy. And everyone depends on your strategies on the battlefield, and on secret missions. And whenever I feel like giving up, you're there to talk me out of it, and give me support, and lets not forget what you can do in the bedroom. And none of this is your fault, don't you dare think for a minute that it is." She said, looking deep into his eyes.

He put a hand up to her cheek, and cupped it, rubbing his thumb against her soft skin. "I'm nothing without you." He said, and she smiled a sad smile. "Please don't think that Roy. You're a great man, and you bring so much happiness to this country. People depend on you to be here, making everything better." She said, putting her hand over his. "Behind every Great Man, is a Great Woman." Roy said wisely. "Don't flatter me." Riza said, leaning in close.

"But you deserve it," he said, closing the gap and kissing her. "I deserve you, and that's all I need." Riza murmured against his lips. "I love you." He said, biting her lower lips softly. She bit back a moan and kissed him fully, pouring her heart and soul into the kiss, giving him everything she had. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed against him, tears sliding out of her eyes. He pulled back, and looked into her eyes, wiping her tears away.

"Don't cry…" he whispered, running a finger over her lips. "I can't help it…I love you so much." Riza said, her eyes warm and glowing. "Come on, let's go for a walk." Roy said, standing up, and puling her with him. "In the rain!" Riza said, looking at him like he had lost his mind. "Yep, in the rain.." Roy said, a smirk on his face.

* * *

A/N: It's a little short…lots of stuff happened…. REVIEW! 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 "The Train To Resembool."

Rated: R

Warning: Heated Moments, Cursing, Violence, and maybe a couple Lemons.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The people who work and make Fullmetal Alchemist own it.

* * *

Another two weeks passed, and things began to get strained as the country searched for Kellerman and Elicia Hughes. Every lead came up empty, however. The rain finally let up, and August turned into a windy September. Leaves began to turn to brown, yellow and red, and fall off the trees. The nights slowly got cooler, and the days got shorter. At one point it almost snowed, but the clouds passed over and disintegrated.

"Fuhrer! There's a note! It was just delivered by a little boy at the front entrance, we think it might be from Kellerman!" a hassled looking officer yelled as he burst into the office, running up to the Fuhrer's desk and handing him the letter. Roy snatched it away, and waved the officer off, who rushed out of the room. "What does it say?" Amaya cried urgently. Roy flipped the grubby looking letter open and scanned it, his face hard and angry looking as he stood up.

"Everyone pack you bags, we're going to Resembool." He said, and stuffed the note in his pocket, walking towards the door quickly. "Roy…" he heard his wife's voice. "We don't have much time before he goes through with his threat. Now everyone hurry up and meet us at the train station. Edward, Alphonse, we'll need your knowledge of your hometown for this mission." Roy said, turning around to his loyal subordinates. "Did he…did he touch her?" Amaya asked looking angry. "That's what we're about to prevent from happening, now hurry Mitsu." Roy said, going out the door.

* * *

Riza didn't pack anything but a change of clothes and several clips of bullets, then three boxes of bullets. She took her old guns down from the top of her closet, and put them in with three of the guns Roy had given her for Christmas. She wore the forth one on her hip, and had it filled with bullets, ready to shoot. She redid her hair, making sure every strand was in place, and changed into civilian clothes. They didn't want to stand out where they were going. She picked up the slightly heavy small bag, and met her husband outside in the car.

"Do you have your extra pair?" she asked him quietly, gesturing to his gloves. He patted his jacket pocket, where a slip of white could be seen. She nodded, and he began to drive towards the train station, where they were all waiting for the couple, all dressed in civilian clothes. Riza scanned the area carefully as they bought and paid for the train tickets. "There a family reunion going on in Resembool? Had a man and his little girl buy a couple of tickets two hours earlier." The old man at the ticket office asked. Roy's hand froze as he handed the man his money.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that, what did the little girl look like?" he asked quietly. "Dirty blonde hair, she looked about 5 years old, and had the prettiest green-blue eyes." The old man said, a smile on his face. "Thank you…" Roy said, tossing the money down quickly, and grabbing the tickets as they left in a hurry and jumped onto the train.

* * *

(Intro music "Brothers." (Russian version))

"It's been…forever Al…" Edward said as they all sat in a private car. Not many people were traveling that day it seemed. "How come you never go home? Just to visit?" Eve asked softly. "Because we burnt down our house when we left…and we'd have no place to stay." Edward said, looking wistful. "That's not true brother. Auntie Pinako and Winry have taken us in when we came to visit in the past. Especially when your auto-mail needed fixing." Alphonse spoke. "Lets not forget that you two also used that place when you were hiding from the military when King Bradley had a warrant out for your arrest." Riza spoke, a small smile on her face.

"That's where Ross had an infatuation with dad." Al laughed. "I was just having a nice conversation with him!" Maria Ross tried to defend herself. "And Roy went to the train station the next day to stop the Military from finding anything, said that you had gone north. That's where everything started to go into motion because we found out Bradley was a homunculus." Havoc spoke up. "I remember having to be Riza…" Fuery laughed. "Hey I had to be the newly appointed Brigadier General." Havoc retorted, snorting.

"Where were you two?" Amaya asked Roy and Riza. "WE were in Central, preparing to break into Bradley's mansion. I created a diversion, while he broke in and prepared to kill Bradley. However I was captured and his back up was gone. While he fought and killed Bradley, the homunculi known as Pride, I was rushing back from half way up the road, where two police, Bradley's wife and son, and myself had been pulled over by Frank Archer. By the time I got there, and shot Archer to death, I thought it was too late. He was laying on the ground, bleeding to death, and he had a dead boy beside him." Riza explained.

"I rushed to his side, and shook him, crying for him to wake up. When he was able to talk to me and make some sense, I rushed back to Central with him. Over the next few weeks, I took care of him in the hospital, and we heard what had happened to Edward. I became quiet after Havoc left with the news, and Roy asked me what was wrong. I told him the plan had been perfect, he did his part, and I failed. I didn't get there in time, and the reason he bore scars from his battle was all my fault." Riza finished.

"Then I told her the world wasn't perfect, that it was there for us, trying the best it could. And that's what made it so damn beautiful. She told me to shut up and eat, because she knew I was also trying to flirt with her." Roy said, smiling at his wife. "Meanwhile, I went back to Resembool, with hardly any memory of the past four years I had spent in an armored suit. From there I went to Dublith with Edward and I's old teacher, Izumi Curtis, vowing to train harder to get brother back from the other side of the gate. I knew he was still alive." Alphonse spoke once more.

"After two months I met up with the homunculi Wrath, who helped me find the ancient underground city beneath Central. He told me to put him through the gate in exchange to bring brother back. And it worked. When I saw my big brother again I was over joyed. Our logn journey was finally through, and we had our old bodies back once more. Even at the cost of millions of people, including one of the greatest military men we'll ever know, the late Brigadier General Maes Hughes." Alphonse continued. "From there we went to the surface, and we found out what had happened to Mustang. We went to the hospital with Falman, and the others to visit him. WE put our stories together for the Council that had been taken care of Amestris since the death of its ex-Fuhrer Bradley." Edward said.

"I regained my physical strength slowly, and then returned to work. I began to work on getting over the fact that I had lost my left eyes, and concentrated on being able to do my Fire Alchemy again. I regained it, and then began to get back to work with my new title as Brigadier General. A couple of weeks later, you two were placed under me, and well…you know what happened from there." Roy finished the recounting. "Wow. You all went through so much…" Eve said. "We all sacrificed a bit ourselves to help Edward and Alphonse Elric. We devoted the rest to pushing Roy Mustang to the top. And we all succeeded. And now here we are, happy with our lives, and on another mission. Just like the old days." Riza said.

"I wouldn't trade any of those days for anything. They're some of my most treasured memories." Ross spoke softly. "Maes Hughes seems to be very important person in all of your lives…and I know he was Miss Gracia's husband and Elicia's father, but who else was he?" Amaya asked carefully. "He was my best friend. The only other person in the world I trusted with valuable information besides Riza. But he meant something to all of us, and you had to get to know him, really get to know him. He was devoted to his family and his work, devoted to pushing me to the top. He loved to show off pictures of Elicia. He talked about her constantly. But when things got serious, he could get down to business." Roy said, a warm smile on his face.

"He died helping me. He had important information of what was going on in our then twisted government, and it would be a big break for us. I could have gone straight to the top with it. But he was shot by the Homunculi known as Envy, and in the form of his wife no less. The funeral was two days later. Grief and guilt filled me. I didn't even cry as the service went through. I wanted to, and even more so when Elicia screamed for them to stop burying her father. I just stood there, in front of his grave even when everybody left." Roy continued.

"Killed in action and promoted two ranks in death, Brigadier General Hughes. You were the man who was going to work under me and push me to the top…then you go and get yourself killed and pass me in the ranks. I don't know who's more absurd, you or the state. Years ago I had a theory on human transmutation, and after all we've seen, I was actually trying to remember it just now. We alchemists are such hopeless, predictable things…why didn't you tell me? Ed and Al in danger, lab five? Maybe I could have helped you, Maes…" Roy recounted his words perfectly.

"Maybe because he knew you would try, sir." Riza said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "What does that mean?" Roy asked his wife. "When those two boys are in harm's way, sir…well sometimes your decisions aren't exactly rational. Maybe Brigadier General Hughes didn't tell you, because he wanted you to concentrate on your own goals instead of the Elrics. So you could make it to the top, without anymore setbacks." Riza said softly, wiping her tears away, and smiling softly. Roy looked up at the ceiling. "It-It's going to rain today…" he whispered, one tear rolling down his cheek, just like it had such a logn time ago. "Yes, sir." Riza agreed, looking heart broken.

"So that's why you two were late getting to the wake." Armstrong said, crying as well. Everyone had tears in their eyes. "He sounded like a wonderful man. I wish I could have gotten to know him." Eve said. "Just to think…while all of this was happening to you guys, Eve and I were safe and sound in our own little world, wanting to become State Alchemists…" Amaya said, wiping tears away. "Life ain't always beautiful, but it's a beautiful ride…" Havoc said, looking out the train window.

* * *

"So the Dogs of The Military are back in town…" Pinako said as they all came down the lane to her house, and she waited on her front porch with Den, smoking her pipe. "Granny, have you seen my- EDWARD!" Winry yelled, coming out of the house, wearing her mechanic outfit, with grease smeared on her face. "Looks like he brought company…" Pinako said, puffing the pipe. "I wonder why they're all here…Ed doesn't have auto-mail to fix anymore…" Winry wondered as they came closer. A little black and white dog bounded ahead of them, barking, which caused Den to jump up and rush forward, his tongue lolling out as he barked at the strange dog.

"Damn…mechanics don't dress for much do they?" Breda asked, and Amaya busted out laughing. "Heymans, I actually agree with you for once." She said, and Edward gave her a look. "No fighting, please Maya…" he said, giving her hand a squeeze. Amaya pushed some curls out of her face. "Fine, Ed. But only because you asked me to…" she relented. Eve struggled not to yell at Winry to put some clothes on as they stopped in front of the two, the two dogs playing in grass.

"Edward, I trust you have some reason for all of this?" Pinako asked, puffing her pipe as she looked up at everyone. "We need a place to stay while we investigate some going ons. We'll explain once we're sure this place is secure enough to talk…" Edward said, looking serious. "Hmmm, we don't have many beds, but we'll see what we can do. You two boys know that this house is always open to you and your friends." Pinako said, allowing them into her house.

* * *

"So you're saying he wants to meet you here, somewhere in Resembool?" Pinako said two hours later after a ton of recounting. "Exactly, and we're positive he knows we're here. He's been following us, and taking pictures, as we explained earlier." Roy said, tipping his chair back. "So now all we can do is wait it out, and see what happens…" Edward said. "How can you guys just wait, I mean It's Elicia's life! How do you know he hasn't already killed her or raped her?" Winry said, looking angry.

"Don't you think we've already thought enough about what he's done to her! Look what he's already done to us! Eve is pregnant, thanks to his raping her, and Riza can't even give her husband what they both want the most! A child! Because he shot her, and they lost their first child. Now she can't have any!" Amaya yelled, standing up. "You shut up! You're just mad because you actually have to be my friend, and you know Edward and I have a history together, if I had my way, everyone but you and Eve could stay here!" Winry yelled, crossing her arms and rushing off.

"Get back here so I can beat you over the head with your own wrench you hoe!" Amaya yelled. "Mitsu get a grip, NOW. It's common courtesy that we're even allowed to stay here. I suggest you go outside and cool it. Ross and Sedgwick, go with her. Ms. Rockbell I'm sorry." Riza said coolly. Amaya growled and walked out the front door, Ross and Eve following after her. "It's quite alright. Girls will be girls. Besides, It's Edward they're fighting over…." Pinako said, chuckling.

* * *

The cool breeze blew through the trees and the pale moon slipped in and out through the clouds. Riza sat up in bed, wearing a borrowed nightdress from Pinako as she waited for her husband to come to bed. The room was nice and cool, and the sheets were too. Her blonde hair hung over her shoulders, and her amber eyes moved around the room, looking at various pictures and such. The bag that she had packed was right beside the bed, and one of her guns was stationed safely under the pillow, with the safety on securely.

The door opened, and she looked up from her own silent musings as her husband slipped in, wearing his blue button-up shirt and a pair of slacks. "You should be sleeping." He told her softly, scooting in beside her. "I couldn't…" she answered guiltily, looking at her hands. "Why, because I wasn't here?" Roy asked, pulling the sheets up some. "That's partly the reason…I was just thinking, is all.." Riza said, still sitting up. She felt a light kiss on her left hand, and looked over at her husband, who was studying her rings.

"Everyone else is already asleep in bed, I just got finished checking around outside…nothing out of the ordinary…" Roy said, looking up at her. "What if he's just messing with us? What if we never find her?" Riza asked, looking out the window, and she felt a tug on her waist as she was pulled closer to her husband (Haha I feel like shoving it in everyone's face). "We're going to find her." Roy said, and she finally laid down fully, wrapping her arms around him. He ran his hands through her hair. A soothing gesture he had found to put her to sleep easily. And it worked, within a few minutes she was asleep, but he stayed awake the whole night, listening intently to the sounds inside and outside the house.

* * *

"What was your mom like?" Eve asked her fiancée softly as she helped him set down two bouquets of flowers at the gravesite of said person. "She was a really kind and caring woman. She always heard both of us out before she punished us equally, and she was really beautiful." Alphonse said, a smile on his face. "I wish I could've known her…I want her to know her sons are happy and safe with two girls…" Eve said, wrapping her arms around his torso. He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I'm sure she knows sweetheart." He said, and they walked away.

* * *

"Come into the house Amaya, you're acting like a baby, and it's starting to get colder." Havoc said, trying to pull her into the house. "No! She'll just keep cracking redhead jokes, and shit. And I love the cold." Amaya resisted, digging her heels into he ground. Havoc grunted and lit another cigarette. "ED is worried about you." He said. "Than why did he send YOU out here, you chain smoker." Amaya asked, crossing her arms. "Because Winry has him trapped." Havoc said listlessly. "That bitch!" Amaya said, jumping up and running into he house. "Works every time…" Havoc cackled, going in after her.

"I would have had a chance with him if you hadn't come into the picture!" Winry yelled. "Yeah well, he chose me over you, so get over it! Besides isn't the oldest Tringham brother your boyfriend? What are you using him because he's some twisted version of Ed!" Amaya yelled. "No! You're just accusing me of things you know nothing about!" Winry yelled back. "Well your face!" Amaya yelled, tears springing up in her eyes. "What are you gonna cry because you know I'm right?" Winry said, glaring. "No! I'm just mad because you want to take Edward away, and I really love him…" Amaya said, turning away as the front window was smashed by a medium sized rock that hit Winry in the head.

"Okay, now this is just stupid…" Edward said, rushing in with everyone else when the window was smashed. "I didn't do it! A rock just came flying through the damn window!" Amaya yelled. Roy rushed over and picked up the rock. "It has a note on it." He said hurriedly, taking it off and opening it up as Pinako and Alphonse helped Winry up. "I sit form him, what does it say?" Fuery asked quickly. Roy's face became dark as he read through it, then crumpled it, shoving it in his pocket.

"He wants to meet where Edward's old house used to be…he wants to exchange… my life for hers." He said, looking out the window, his eyes distant, and his tone distant as well. "No! We'll fight him, we'll do something, I don't know what, but he is not going to get what he wants…that all seems to easy anyways!" Riza said, looking horrified as she latched herself onto her husband. "We have to sit down, and talk this out…we need to work out a plan, something he won't expect." Roy said easily.

And so they all sat down, and worked out a plan. They called it: "Operation Kellerman Must Die."

* * *

A/N: Uh…REVIEW, or no update. I have the last two chapter's READY to update with, I just need your reviews. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 "A Husband's Death."

Rated: R

Warning: Heated Moments, Cursing, Violence, and maybe a couple Lemons.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The people who work and make Fullmetal Alchemist own it.

* * *

Riza loaded up each of her guns, and put them in her holsters. She looked down at the floor, the sun was high in the sky, but it was a deary day. Their plan was about to be put into action, and she had the worst feeling in the pit of her stomach. However she chose to ignore it. She put her coat on, and clipped her hair up securely before walking out of the bedroom and outside where everyone was waiting, with all his or her necessary battle equipment.

"Is everyone ready?" Roy asked, looking around at his comrades. "Yes, sir." "Yeah Chief." "He's going down." "Lets roll." Were heard from everyone, but Riza remained quiet as she walked down the steps quietly, still focused on the ground. "Riza…" she heard him say. She looked up at him, fear evident in her eyes. "I have my extra pair of gloves, and everyone here, you the most, has my back covered. Nothing will happen. After all, my plans are foil proof." Roy said, giving her that arrogant trademark smirk of his. She couldn't help but laugh, "That's what I'm afraid of, you arrogant bastard." She said, kissing him.

* * *

Pinako, Winry, and Den stood on the front porch, watching them all go. "I hope they all come back alive…including Amaya…I understand now that Edward loves her…" Winry said, tears springing up in her eyes. "It's about time girl." Pinako said wisely, smoking her pipe. "They're all so loyal. I wish I could be like them…" Winry said. "They're all scared, you can see it in their eyes. Each has his or her own worst fear. All we can do is pray, really hard, that they come back." Pinako said, turning and going into the house as the group disappeared over the hill.

* * *

"They're coming, look they're coming, can I eat them?" The last of the remaining homunculi in Amestris begged his new master. "No, but you must fight the alchemists, torture them…then you can eat them." Kellerman said with a smirk. "My Uncle Roy will set your pants on fire…" Elicia said. The poor little girl looked worn. Her pink dress was torn up, and dirt smudged her entire body. And there were bruises where he had slapped her, or shook her. "Shut up before I follow through on my earlier threat and let Gluttony eat your guts, you little hoe." Kellerman spat.

"Yes! Let me eat her!" The entirely too large Gluttony said happily, wiggling his body. "No damnit, we have to wait. Everything must be perfect!" Kellerman said, pacing and looking nervous. "I'm not even sure I should be here you know…" Tiffany said, filing her nails. (Chapter Two) "Yeah, me neither. I just find you a nice hunk of sexy." Mark (Chapter two) said, giving Kellerman a flirtatious grin. "Okay both of you shut it. You know your jobs…" Kellerman said, looking disgusted. "You know, you can't make me fight my own sons." Hohenheim Of Light said, looking bored. "You will, or I'll make Gluttony eat you!" Kellerman yelled, looking aggravated.

"Okay, he has reinforcements…" Roy said as they all stopped in front of Kellerman and his "group." "That's our bastard of a father!" Edward yelled, looking angry. "That's my child's grandfather?" Eve said skeptically. "Wait, Alphonse, you're engaged?" Hohenheim said, looking happy. "YES! And she's pregnant thanks to that bitch you're working for!" Amaya yelled, her eyes full of fire. "Well this is all news…" Hohenheim said, cleaning his glasses. "WOULD EVERYONE FOCUS HERE!" Kellerman screamed, his face red.

"Okay, before this gets anymore ridiculous…" Roy said, crossing his arms with a sigh. "Now, since I know you weren't going to give yourself up without a fight, I brought these people to fight your people." Kellerman said, looking maniacal. "Okay first off, you FORCED us to do this. You said, quite clearly, 'Work for me or I will have Gluttony eat your guts.'" Hohenheim said, pointing towards the large Homunculi. "You mean you're not evil anymore Dad?" Alphonse asked. "No if I had my way son, I'd be buying my future grandchild clothes. And killing him for getting your fiancée pregnant." Hohenheim said. "Fine it's settled, kill everyone but Elicia and Dad." Edward said nonchalantly.

"Okay, now my head is starting to hurt form all this BS." Amaya said, snapping her fingers so that Gluttony was electrocuted. "That tickled." The homunculus laughed. "My powers didn't work?" Amaya said, and glared, snapping her fingers again, and frying him. Still didn't work. "He's not human, it won't work…we'll have to figure out something…" Havoc said, puffing a cigarette. "This is a contest of freaks," Mark said, rolling his eyes. "THAT'S IT! EVERYONE CHARGE BLINDLY INTO BATTLE!" Kellerman yelled.

And with that, spurts of fire, electricity, rushes of earth, water, and whatever it was that Ed and Al could do went out, and gunshots went off, and screams and yells were heard. "I will eat you all!" Gluttony claimed madly as Eve hit him with deadly thorns. "Try to eat me, and I'll barbeque your fat ass!" Amaya yelled, sending out shock waves. "Okay, how do you work one of these?" Tiffany asked, running around dodging bullets while trying to figure out how to shoot her rifle. "You should have let Gluttony eat your ugly ass!" Havoc yelled, firing at her, and it grazed her arm, causing her to drop the rifle.

"Haha! Face the technique that has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations!" Armstrong yelled, pink sparkles surrounding him, using his alchemy to send out huge pieces of dirt and rock at Gluttony. "Okay, I'll like, be breaking a nail if I try to fire this thing…" Mark said, hefting up a 55. "Try this on for size, you gay bitch." Ross yelled, firing several shots that grazed him. "Haha missed me." Mark yelled, running like a girl behind Gluttony. "Damnit get back here!" Falman and Breda yelled, firing shots at Gluttony.

"That didn't even hurt me." Kellerman laughed as he put out his pants that had been set on fire. "Damnit…why isn't my fire power working?" Roy muttered, snapping his fingers again, and only a spurt of energy came out. Then his answer came. The oxygen density in the air had a disturbance. And the wind was blowing, badly. "Shit…nothing is gonna work…" Roy muttered, taking a step back. "What's the matter Mustang? Is your famous Alchemy not working?" Kellerman teased, his eyes glittering with malice.

Meanwhile, Riza was busy securing Elicia with Bloch, Eve, and Alphonse protecting her as they used their Alchemy against anyone that tried to get near them that was evil. "Go, quickly Riza, Roy's in trouble." Eve said, clapping her hands and sending vines to tie around Gluttony's arms. Riza nodded, and rolled on the ground, dodging Alchemy, and any stray bullets as she rushed to her husband. "Ah, in the nick of time, Lieutenant Mustang." Roy laughed as he dodged a bullet from Kellerman, and Riza sent one of her own out at him. It missed him by an inch. "Damnit." She muttered, her concentration breaking as she heard Amaya scream.

"I've got it!" Edward yelled, clapping his hands together to create a staircase and he jumped the steps two at a time, and snatched Amaya back from Gluttony, who growled. "Sorry fatso, but this is my beautiful Amaya. Go find someone else." Edward said, dodging several bullets as he ran down the steps, carrying her, and then dodged Armstrong's bullet like rocks. "Edward, you're my prince." Amaya giggled, kissing him quickly as he set her down and they began to get back to work.

"AW shit! I'm down!" Sheska yelled, grabbing her leg as a bullet went right through it. Havoc rushed over to her, and drug her over to where Bloch, Eve, and Al were. Then they were all trapped. Eve, Al, Ed, Amaya, Bloch, Ross, Armstrong, Fuery, Havoc, Breda, Falman, Sheska, Hohenheim and Elicia were all trapped by Gluttony, Tiffany, and Mark. "Go help them, I can handle this." Roy told Riza quickly as the wind started to die down, and he was now letting out spurts of fire that Kellerman dodged. "They're fine, I have to stay here. I won't leave you." Riza bit out, firing shots at the three people that had her friends trapped and she grazed them all as she reloaded her gun quickly.

"THAT'S AN ORDER, Lieutenant! Now go!" Roy yelled angrily, and she gave him a heartbreaking look before rushing off to help her friends.

"Haha! Now you can eat them, Mr. Gluttony." Tiffany laughed. "I don't think so, bitch." Riza said, firing three shots right into Tiffany's back. "Tiff! No Tiff!" Mark cried, and fired at Riza, who dodged, and shot him three times in the chest, and both of them fell to the ground. "Ooooh! Scary lady! Me run away!" Gluttony yelled, the ground shaking as he ran away, Riza firing several clips at his body as he disappeared. "Thank god you were here Riza. We're out of Ammo." Havoc said. Riza tossed them four of her eight guns, and turned around as three shots were fired and a spurt of fire went out.

"No…Damnit Roy…." She said, rushing back as fast as her legs could carry her. The two had moved quite a distance away, and she was getting closer. Then everything seemed to go in slow motion as she was just feet away, she stopped, and Kellerman raised up the gun and fired two shots into Roy's body. And Eve's thorny vines spurted out of the ground, entangling Kellerman in them. "ROY! NO!" Riza yelled, rushing to her husband's side.

(Intro music "Four Seasons" from Inuyasha.)

The group stopped where Riza had been, all looking shocked, angry, and heart broken. "His alchemy had no chance against a gun…" Breda said, and Amaya slapped him hard, tears running down her face. "Not again…" Edward said, going forward, and Armstrong stopped him.

"Stupid man, you stupid man." Riza whispered, ripping his shirt open, and trying to stop his bleeding. He let out a shaky laugh, and tried to seal up his wounds by burning them, but he was too weak. "I'm sorry Riza…I didn't think fast enough when the gun went off…and I wasn't exactly doing my best Alchemy out there either…" he said, coughing. "Then why the hell did you order me to leave you, damnit Roy…" Riza said, tears in her eyes as she hefted him into her lap, and tried to stop the bleeding by using her coat to suppress it.

"Because our friends lives are far more important than just my one life." Roy said weakly, the light starting to die in his eyes. "But I can't live without you…" Riza said, looking desperate. "Stop trying to save me damnit…" He said, raising up his arm and taking her hands away from his wounds. "Roy…no, no, no. You can't give up, I can't give up. We still have so much to do, we have so much to see. We have to raise Elicia together, and we still have go to Eve and Al's wedding and see their baby born. And you still have a country to save." Riza said, her breathing becoming quicker as she began to panic.

"Riza, stop, and let me see you acting like Riza before I go and kick Maes ass wherever it is that I'm supposed to go." Roy said, closing his eyes and opening them again. "Roy…please, please don't leave me." She said, taking his gloves off and kissing his hands. "No darlin'. If I have accepted it so quickly, you have to, too. I love you. Please don't be angry with me…" Roy said, clasping her hands, and kissing her left hand. "I'll never marry anyone else. I'll love you for eternity, and I won't give up." Riza said, tears going down her face. "That's my beautiful First Lieutenant. I love you, Riza." Roy said, a cocky smirk on his face.

"I love you, Roy Mustang." Riza whispered, leaning down and kissing him softly as he shut his eyes and stopped breathing. She sat up, and placed him gently on the ground. "I don't take the blame for your death, Roy. But I know who will." Riza said, standing up, and taking a gun from her hip holster, and holding it directly in front of her, aimed right at Kellerman. "Yes! I won, and now I get to have you, let me go!" Kellerman yelled, his eyes wide and bloodshot.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Riza yelled, firing off several shots, reloading, then firing it off, again. She repeated the process several times before he finally lay limp on the ground, Eve's vines gone from sight. She dropped the gun on the ground, and crumpled completely. "There is no god, there is nothing. There is only pain and anger, hurt, and vengeance in this world. Nobody can be truly happy. There is no such thing as a happy ending. There was no equivalent exchange here. Not even your precious Alchemy could save you. It can't bring you back either. Now there is nothing but emptiness. I will be okay…I'll be alright being alone. Because I know that you still love me. You're still here, with me." She spoke softly.

The sun was going down, and a full moon was appearing, with stars following it, and everyone was crying. Riza just sat there, holding his cold lifeless, body, not shedding a single tear, just staring straight ahead, as if she were waiting for something.

* * *

Wherever it is you're supposed to go when you die:

"I don't want to be here! I wanna go back down there!" Roy yelled, stopping the ground and kicking the gate in front of him. "Good, because it is not yet your time." A voice said from behind him. He spun around and went pale. "Maes? Dude is that you?" he asked, examining the figure in front of him. "No Roy, I'm a figment of your fucked up imagination. Of course it's me!" Maes said, smiling and clapping his friend on the back. "Where the hell am I, I want to go back down there, incase you hadn't noticed, I have your kid, a wife, and country to do things with." Roy said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, yeah. You're going back, we don't want you here yet anyways. This place isn't ready for your cocky arrogance or your fire power." Maes said, walking with his friend. "Then lets get going! I hate being dead…it feels weird." Roy said, rubbing his chest uncomfortably. "Okay, okay. But I want to leave everyone a cryptic message and hug my daughter. Hold on to your eye patch, matey." Maes chortled. "I AM NOT A PIRATE YOU ASS!" Roy yelled as he felt a rushing feeling and he was back on solid ground, but still transparent.

* * *

Back on Earth:

Riza jumped up as a sudden white light appeared, and everyone gasped. "I am god!" Maes yelled, flashing the peace sign. "Shut up Maes, and put me back in my damn body!" Roy said, jumping up and down. "Hold your horses, I want to give them a cryptic message." Maes said, and turned to the group. "I never believed in ghosts until now." Edward said, his eyes wide. "Roy…" Riza whispered, reaching out for him, and her fingers turned cold as her hand went right through his arm. "That tickles Riza, quit." Roy laughed, moving his transparent body.

"Ahem, anyways…Uh, It is not yet Roy's time, and I putting him back in his body, because nobody up there wants him, but everyone down here apparently does. And he doesn't deserve to die by the hands of that cocksucker that hurt my daughter! Oooh If I had been here, I would have bull whipped his ass. But Riza did good too, shooting him a thousand times, but hey who was counting." Maes rambled, and Roy coughed as everyone stared, wide eyes. (Except Falman, his little lines just scrunched up into jagged lines.)

"Yeah well, anyways, Elicia! I flash pictures of you to everyone up there, we'll see you in 80 years." Maes laughed, hugging his daughter, who giggled, and smiled up at her father. "Daddy, is my mommy up there with you?" Elicia asked, hugging her father extra tight. "Yes, and we want you to know that we're always with you, and watching you. And we both love you very, very, very much." Maes said, hugging her again before standing up and stepping back. "I love you and mommy, daddy!" Elicia said, tears in her eyes. "I'll tell her sweetie. AS for the rest of you, I miss you all, and I miss shoving pictures in your faces. But live long and happy lives, and we'll all see each other again, where I can shove more pictures in your face. I look forward to it." Maes announced, smiling and laughing as they all smiled and groaned.

"Maes, me, my body, we need to be back together." Roy said impatiently. "Yeah, okay Mr. Eager beaver." Maes said, snapping his fingers as Roy's bodily wounds were healed and he was returned to his body. "See you guys up there!" Maes hollered as he disappeared. "Roy…" Riza said, helping her husband up, who coughed, and shook his head, moving around his arms and legs. "Damn you get really stiff when you die for 10 minutes." He muttered, snapping his fingers. "Roy." Riza repeated, hugging him tightly and crying. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Sorry I died for 10 minutes." He muttered in her hair.

* * *

"So he's really dead…" Edward said a week later as they all gathered around a small, small stone at the jail cemetery. "We did it, yay." Amaya said, leaning against him. "You know what would be weird…if a crazy ex-girlfriend of Roy's showed up next and tried to break you guys apart." Eve said thoughtfully. (And I know what some of you are thinking, and no, that's not what will happen.) "Oh god, if that happens, hold it off for a few years." Riza said, putting her head in her hands. "I highly doubt any of those hoe bags could go up against our Riza." Amaya said with a laugh as they all walked away.

* * *

A/N: NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER! Review or no update. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 "Roses are Twins."

Rated: R

Warning: Heated Moments, Cursing, Violence, and maybe a couple Lemons.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The people who work and make Fullmetal Alchemist own it.

* * *

"No, you see that's impossible. You guys told me I couldn't have babies." Riza said, looking shocked. It had been a whole 7 months since the final showdown with Kellerman, and Riza had been feeling a little woozy the past couple of weeks. Of course, she had ignored Amaya for four months before finally giving in and going to the doctor.

"Well it looks like you have two little miracles in your stomach, Mrs. Mustang, because hear two heart beats besides your own." The female doctor said, using her little tool. "Twins…oh my god…" Riza said, looking down. "I just don't understand how you missed all the obvious signs. You've gained a good 5 pounds to your normal weight; you've been having nausea. The only thing you were lucky enough to miss was morning sickness." The doctor said.

* * *

Riza walked back to the office a few minutes later, holding her stomach. The doctor was right; it was poking out a bit. She sighed and smiled as she entered HQ. She couldn't wait to tell her husband, and her friends. She was having to miracle twins. She smiled more, and blushed as she passed several fellow officers. She walked up the steps to the office quickly, and onto the fifth floor, going to the end where their huge office was located.

"Welcome back, Lieutenant." Havoc said jovially, kicking back in his chair. "Good afternoon, everyone. I hope you all finished your paperwork." Riza said sweetly, and she seemed to glide over to Eve's desk where Eve was holding her baby girl, who she had named, Trisha, after Edward and Alphonse's mother. "And how is this sweet little bundle of joy?" Riza cooed, kissing the baby's forehead and straightening up, going over to her desk.

"Okay, now you're freaking us, what's going on? What did the doctor say?" Amaya asked. Riza smiled, and looked over her finished paperwork. "Oh…just nothing short of a miracle." She said, and looked up at her husband, who cocked his head to the side. "A Miracle huh? Care to explain?" he asked. Riza smiled and looked at her friends. "If the Fuhrer and I could have a moment alone please?" she asked, and they all exchanged looks and left quickly. "Riza, what is all this about, Breda wasn't even done with his paperwork. Neither am I for that matter." Roy said, giving his papers a disgusted look.

"Roy…you remember how the doctors said I couldn't have children?" Riza asked softly, coming and sitting on his desk. "Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" he asked, looking up at her. "Well, they were wrong. I'm four months pregnant with twins." Riza said, smiling at him. His mouth dropped open, and he stared at her for five minutes before everything clicked. "We're having twins?" He asked, shooting out of his chair, and picking her up. "We're having twins." She said, nodding her head. He kissed her lips, and set her down, running out the door, and yelling, very loudly, "MY WIFE IS PREGNANT WITH TWINS! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

* * *

"I just can't get over it! And Twins! My god it's such a blessing…" Eve said smiling as they all sat in the restraunt. "Yes, and give my wife the extra large glass of Pepsi, she's having twins you know, she's my miracle worker, I love her so much." Roy said, smiling goofily. "My god he's starting to act like Maes Hughes…" Havoc said boredly, his cigarette limp. "It's actually kind of cute…" Amaya said, sipping her Dr.Pepper. "Yeah…just wait, as soon as those kids are born, we'll be having pictures shoved in our faces." Edward said, looking scarred. "Oh come on, he won't be as bad as his best friend. Besides, you'd be excited too if you found out that your wife was pregnant, and you thought that she couldn't give you any children." Ross said cheerfully.

"Ok, I think I'd like to quit…I should have kept my mouth shut…" Riza said, covering her husband's blabbering mouth. "Please, don't sell me short. Unlike all of you but Alphonse and Eve, I have a wife, and we're having twin together. The rest of you are just pathetic and single, or too damn scarred of commitment." Roy said, removing Riza's hand and giving everyone an arrogant smirk. "Gee thanks for the constant reminder, you jack ass." Amaya said, banging her head on the table.

"Roy, it would please me deeply if you'd calm down, take a deep breath and just SHUT UP!" Riza said coolly, kissing his cheek, and he directed his attention to her, putting both hands on her stomach and talking to his "children". "I hope they haven't developed their ears yet." Alphonse said, smiling down at his own baby. "This means our babies can grow up together!" Eve said, smiling at Riza. "If their crazy father allows them to set foot outside of the nursery…" Riza said, crossing her arms over her husband's head and sighing. (Like that look she got in episode 13 after Roy's Miniskirt speech, and Havoc humped his leg.)

"He will, after all he let little Elicia here go to school." Amaya said, hugging the now 5 (Or 6, can't remember, I'm not Maes Hughes…) year old Elicia, who smiled and happily ate her apple. "True enough…but still…off the subject of all this, my head's starting to spin." Riza said, putting a hand to her forehead. "To bed, you'll fall over and die if you sit up much longer." Roy said quickly, attempting to drag her home. "You crazy jerk, I'm fine it's the hormones…" Riza said, resisting, and slapping his hands away.

"Are you sure you're okay, you're not having them premature?" Roy asked, looking like a mad man. "Roy Jonathan Mustang, stop it this instant! You're freaking out the restraunt. Now I know you're excited, but there's a fine line between excited and INSANE." Riza said, putting a hand to his cheek. Roy nodded and sat down, looking at the floor. "There, now isn't that better." Edward said, patting Roy's back. "Bah, you and Amaya need to get married. Al and Eve got married WHILE their child was being born, what are you gonna wait till you get her pregnant?" Roy said, looking up at his friends.

The two said people went pale and looked down at the floor quickly. Everyone gave them suspicious looks. "I can smell the guilt…spill it now, Mitsu." Riza told Amaya sharply. Amaya looked up, pushing her long red hair back. "First off ma'ma…you better start calling me Elric…because Edward and I did get married. Two months ago, because I AM pregnant." Amaya said. "God damnit! Now I have to assign all of you Elric's numbers!" Roy said, laughing. Riza stood up. "Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." She said quickly, turning and leaving. "Damnit…I forgot my promise to her…" Amaya said, looking depressed.

"What did you promise her?" Edward asked. "That she would be my maid of Honor in our wedding…" Amaya said. "Well, you two couldn't help it, it's understandable." Riza said lightly, sitting back down beside her husband. "Every woman in our group is getting pregnant." Havoc muttered. "I'm not pregnant." Ross and Sheska said together. "No of course you two aren't." Roy laughed, writing down ranting on a piece of paper.

"I'm not pregnant again, I'm just married to the sweetest man alive." Eve giggled, snuggling up with Al and baby Trisha. "Haha! Okay, Ed, you're Elric number one, Amaya you're two, Alphonse you're three, and Eve you're four." Roy said, pointing to each of them in turn. They all sweat dropped. "Why don't you just call us by our alchemist names?" Edward asked. "That would be weird. Fullmetal, Electric, Earth, and Living Metal…" Roy mused, looking thoughtful.

"Food!" Riza said, snatching up her plate of cheese covered French fries. "I'm hungrier than an Elephant on a 24 day canyon trip." Havoc said, grabbing his beef sandwich. "That makes no sense." Sheska said, taking his cigarette away before he ate that too, the pig. "Well can I be hungrier than a horse on a 10 day trip?" Breda asked, grabbing his turkey sandwich. "Yes, now be quiet, I want to enjoy this chicken wing plate." Sheska said. "You're all crazy…" Edward muttered, stuffing a fry in his mouth. "Be nice Edward." Amaya said, kicking his leg. "Ouch, you little…" he muttered, giving her a rueful look. He muttered something dirty in her ear about later, and she blushed crimson, drinking her Dr.Pepper down quickly.

* * *

"Roy, come to bed already." Riza said tiredly, poking her head into his office. They had moved into a new house up town since Riza's old house was getting crowded and cluttered. They now lived in a fancy two-story house, and it was much bigger than their old house. It had five bedrooms, two bathrooms, a den, a living room, an office, an attic, kitchen, a dining room, and a porch that went all the way around the house. Their front yard was averaged sized, but their back yard was huge. Perfect for any future cookouts or barbeques they had planned.

"I can't Riza, I have to look over these reports from Ed and Al, and then I have figure out how to help them get that house across the street. Those four are like…kids to us…I don't know why, they just are." Roy said hurriedly, rubbing his eyes. Riza sighed and came in, shutting the door behind her, and came up behind him, rubbing his back. "Elicia couldn't stop talking about school tonight, that's why it took me so long getting her to bed." She said, easing the tension in his back. "She loves to learn…she's gonna grow up and be like her father, yet she'll have her mother's caring and kindness..." Roy said easily, setting Edward's report aside, and picking up Al's.

"You need a break from all this. You've been over working yourself lately. Don't think I haven't been watching you, Roy." Riza said, noting that he was still wearing his military pants and boots. He should have been wearing his nightclothes. "I have to keep up the payments on this house till we own it, and to do that, I have to work hard and be a good little Fuhrer…" Roy said, a wry smile on his face as he looked up at his wife with a smile. "Come on, to bed with you. You can finish this in the morning, it's our day off." Riza said, pulling him up. "Riza, I have to finish." Roy protested as she shut off his lamp and picked up his brandy glass, leading him out of the room.

"Okay, maybe I will go to bed…" Roy said, giving in as she sat him down on the bed, and took his shoes off. "You should have learned by now not to go against me when I'm dead set on something." She said, tossing his nightclothes at him. "Now go take a shower." She said, pushing him towards the bathroom. "Fine, but I want something in return." Roy said, pulling her close and kissing her. "Okay you got what you wanted, now go take a shower." Riza smirked, kissing him again. "I love you, woman." He said, putting a hand lightly on her stomach. "I love you too, you crazy husband of mine, now go take shower, and after that you can touch my pregnant stomach all you want." Riza said, starting to forget about his shower.

"Aww come on Riza, I can see it in your eyes, you don't really want me to take a shower." Roy said softly, getting that look in his eyes and smirking cockily. "Your devious manipulating charms shall not work on me…" Riza said, kissing him hungrily. "Oh but they already have…" Roy said evilly, kissing down her neck. Riza shook her head, "Go…take your damn…shower." She said, pushing him into the bathroom and shutting the door. She was answered with a loud, "Damnit, Riza!" before she heard the water start.

She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, going out onto her balcony. Yes, their bedroom had a nice little balcony she could step out onto whenever she felt the need. She gazed up at the stars and smiled. "I wonder if he remembers that tomorrow is our anniversary." She wondered aloud, sweeping her long blonde hair back. She sighed and looked towards the moon that glowed brightly. It was almost full. After a few minutes, she walked back into the bedroom and looked at her stomach in the full-length mirror. She frowned, and started looking at it from different angles.

"You look beautiful you glow. Besides, you're only 4 months along." Roy's voice came from behind her, and he wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands on her protruding stomach. "Then I'm gonna get fat, and you won't love me anymore." Riza pouted, putting her hands over his. "That's a right out lie. I love you no matter what. And to me you won't be fat. You'll be glowing and radiating motherhood." Roy said, kissing her neck. "You're just sucking up." Riza laughed, turning around and laying on the bed. "Fine, reject my love…" Roy said, going to his side and snuggling up to her.

* * *

Riza flipped the pancakes and then the bacon, humming a cheerful tune. Elicia had already eaten her breakfast, and was now safely on the bus to school. Now she was making her husband's breakfast. "Time to wake his happy ass up." Riza said, setting everything on the table, and filling the vase with fresh flowers from her garden. She walked up the carpeted stairs, and went down the hall to their bedroom. She rolled her eyes as she heard him give a particularly loud snore and entered the room, smiling as she crawled up next to him.

"Instead of pushing you out of bed, or shooting at you this morning, I've decided to try a different approach my arrogant, sweet, sometimes over-confident asshole of a husband." She said softly, leaning down and kissing him softly at first, then making it go deep. His eyes flew open, and he pulled her closer, moaning. She pulled back, and giggled. "Happy anniversary to you too." He said, panting. "You did remember." Riza said, her cheeks pink and a smile on her face. She looked perfect, to him. "I would never, ever forget the greatest day of my life." Roy said, sitting up, and yawning.

"Mmm, if you keep this up, we won't leave the house at all today." Riza said, crawling on top of him. "I like the thought of that…but we still have dinner an dancing with our friends tonight, and I smell pancakes…" Roy said, running his hands through her hair. "I made them special for you." Riza said, kissing his lips softly. "Then let me get up and eat them…" Roy pleaded, straining against her. "Nope, you have to give me something first. Equivalent Exchange." Riza said, poking him in the chest.

"Its' in the closet, and you'll get your other one tonight…if you'd just let me up…" Roy said, picking her up, and placing her beside him as he hopped out of bed, and she pouted. He padded over to the closet, and rifling around in it for a few minutes. "Here we go." He said, walking over to her and handing her a medium sized box. "Yay!" Riza said, snatching it away from him and opening it, taking out a music box. She opened it, and two figures popped out, figures that looked like her and him. Then a familiar tune began to play.

"Eternity…Oh Roy…" Riza whispered, putting a hand to her mouth as their wedding song began to play and the two little figures revolved. "I knew you'd love it." He said, kissing her left hand. "It's wonderful…I love you…" Riza said, flinging her arms around him, crying. "I love you too, my darling." He said, holding her tightly.

* * *

"Maternity clothes…" Riza said a couple hours later as they all went out shopping. "Yes, your belly will be blowing up with hugeness later on." Havoc joked, and was slapped by Amaya and Eve. "You asshole." Amaya hissed. "I like Roy's present better. He got me a music box with two figures dancing to Eternity." Riza said. "You owe me ten bucks, Amaya, he remembered." Breda laughed and Amaya hit Ed. "Why can't you do anything like that for me!" she yelled at him. "Because he's a man." Riza said simply. "And Roy's not?" Amaya said.

"Nope, Roy is a god. A sex god." Riza said, kissing her husband. "Oh god…" Everyone said in unison, rolling his or her eyes. "You rang?" Roy laughed, pulling away from his wife. "YOU are NOT god." Edward said, jumping up and poking Roy in the chest. (Okay…that was very mean of me…) "Blah, I want ice cream." Riza said, looking over at the ice cream parlor. "Oh me too." Eve agreed, cradling little Trisha. "It's sooo hot…" Bloch complained, ambling across the street with everyone else. "Oh shut up, you wuss. Take it like a man." Ross said, slapping his back. "Not fair, you're supposed to be my fiancée." Bloch whined. "Doesn't mean she can't hit you." Falman said.

They entered the Ice cream parlor, and found a table they could all sit at, and a waitress came over, smiling. "What can I get for you all today?" the waitress said easily, getting out a pen and pad of paper. They all gave her their favorite flavors of ice cream, and she nodded, walking away with a smile. "Wow she was pretty." Falman said, looking lazily after her. "Hmmm, she looks about your age Vato." Havoc said, popping a cig into his mouth. "I didn't say I wanted to date her, Jean." Falman said easily, his cheeks going pink for a minute.

"No, but you were thinking about it." Breda said, messing with sugar packets. "Lets' not fight boys…" Amaya said, looking out the window. "Uh…why is that girl glaring at you, Roy?" Eve asked curiously, cocking her head to the side. "Huh?" Roy said, looking away from talking to his wife, and looked at the girl. She looked to be about 12, maybe 13, and she had long black hair, the same color as Roy's. And her eyes were the same color as his were, too. She looked very angry at the moment, and she turned, and marched into the Ice Cream Parlor, and stopped in front of their, table, looking arrogant…

"Are you Fuhrer Roy Jonathan Mustang?" the young girl snapped. Roy looked taken a back for a minute, but smiled. "Yes, I am." He said. "Could we help you, little girl?" Amaya asked smiling. "Don't call me a little girl, little miss prissy." The girl snapped at Amaya, and everyone scooted back. "Look…uh…" Edward said, and the girl snapped her attention towards him. "Joy Summer Winters Mustang, shorty." The girl said, and snapped her attention back to Roy. "M-Mustang? Are you like my sister's kid or something, because I haven't seen my sister for years…" Roy said, looking puzzled.

"No, you asshole, I'm your daughter." Joy Summer Winters Mustang said coldly.

* * *

A/N: THE END. Now, review! Or I will never ever put out Confessions Of A Fuhrer: The sequel to Confessions Of A Brigadier General. For you EdXAmaya fans: The Beach House by http // www. fanfiction . net / amayasmitsu (leave out the spaces) 


End file.
